


Pair of mischief

by reginangoh



Series: Pair of mischief [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brainwash, Dead to Hydra, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hydra are big fat meanies, Loki is a good older brother, Loyalty, M/M, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Hulk, Protective Tony Stark, Protectiveness, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, adopted family, kitty!oc, three daddies, tony's children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 91
Words: 57,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: One Tony Stark is bad enough, but now that he has a loyal partner in crime? The same partner in crime he would adopt as his daughter? Tony might be able to forgive everything the Avengers say and do to him but what about his daughter? Would she be able to forgive that easily? No, she isn't someone who would forgive that easily. Watch out Avengers, the daughter of Iron Man isn't going to sit back and watch you bully her beloved Daddy, after all she is the only one who can mess with her Old Man.





	1. Chapter 1

"So tell me...Miss Regina Ngoh, what makes you think I should hire you?" Tony Stark asked as he lean back against his seat while keeping his eyes on the black haired girl in front of him. "I have many people signing up and seriously you look like you can't be any older than 13." He raise his eyebrow. 

Regina narrow her eyes as she cross her arms. "I am 23 and I don't want this job!"

Tony blink in surprise as he lean against his desk. "If you didn't want this job then why did you sign up for it?" He asked curiously. 

"I didn't. My sister was the one who sent my resume after I quit my old job and force me to come all the way here." Regina said unhappily. 

"Hmm..." Tony is now reading her resume and is impressed with her work. "It says here that you're a hard worker and really good at your job, why did you quit?"

"I don't want to spend my life creating weapons, I want to invent things, I want to be able to invent whatever I have in mind."

Tony think for a while before grinning widely. "Great! You're hired!"

"WHAT!?" Regina yelled in shock as she stood up. "You can't just hire me after I all I told you!"

"I can and I just did. Now sign here and you can get to work." He said as he push some papers and a pen towards her.

"No no no no no! I would not sign anything!" She growled angrily. "I am not going to work for you!"

"Not even if I'm going to give you a chance to do what you want?" Tony raise an eyebrows in amusement. 

Regina blink in surprise. "What? What are you talking about?"

"I understand how it feels to want to invent things, so I'll hire you to help me with whatever work I'm working on and when I don't need your help, which would be most of the time, you'll be able to make whatever you want as long as you don't kill anyone." He could use an extra pair of hands in some of his new projects.

"I...Thank you, Sir." She can't help but smile as she pick up the pen and sign the papers. 

"Great! You belong to me and have to do whatever I say from now on!" He grinned as he take the papers back.

Regina sigh softly. "Please tell me I didn't just sign myself over to a secret supervillain who is planning to take over the world." She smile slightly to show that she's joking. 

Tony laughed as he nod his head. "Sadly you just did! Don't worry, if I like you I won't have you killed once I'm king." Playing along to see just how far she is willing to take this.

"How generous of you, Sir. Should I start calling you Your highness from now on?" She raise her eyebrow as she cross her   
arms.

"No, won't want people to know my plan." He said as he stood up. "Come my minion! Let me show you to your new workplace!" He is actually glad that Pepper force him to help with the new recruits, he is sure he would enjoy working with Regina.

"Yes sir." She said as she stood up and follow her new boss out of his office. 

"So my dear little minion, have you found a place yet?" He asked as he lead him to the lift and press the button to the car park.

She shake her head. "No, I wasn't planning to stay for long."

"Great! You'll be staying with me from now on!" He said happily as the door open and he step out before heading towards his car.

"Why the hell would you invite someone you don't know to stay with you? For all you know this could all be an act and I'm actually sent here to kill you."

"I do most of my work at my home so it'll be easier for both of us if you just stay with me. And don't worry your pretty little head, my security system will kill you before you can kill me." He said as he opens the car door for Regina. "After you~"

"Wow, what a gentleman you are." She said sarcastically as she entered the car and move to the other side so Tony can get in after her. "Just what all girls like to hear, that she can be easily killed before being let into the car first."

He chuckled softly as he nod his head. "I know, that's why many girls find me too irresistible." He said before turning to the driver and ask him to drive him to Stark Tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina didn't bring much clothes with her and instead of getting someone to send her more clothes, Tony gave her one of his credit card and told her whatever she use will be deducted from her pay. It didn't take her long to buy everything she needs and when she tries to return the credit card Tony told her to keep it. She is really confused as to why her nice boss would trust her with his money but kept the card and only using it to buy food.

The first day of work have them working on restoring a car for over 10 hours, and when she went to the kitchen to get something to eat she was annoyed to see nothing but coffee so she immediately put on a clean set of clothes and head out without telling Tony, returning an hour later with arms filled with bags of food, she asked JARVIS if there is anything Tony isn't allowed to eat before she starts cooking.

She made something simple, banana pancakes, needing only two eggs to a banana. She made them bite sized so it'll be easier for them to eat while working. She continues cooking until it fills up a big bowl before heading back down to the lab, Tony told her that he has cleaners coming over everyday so she'll just leave it to them to wash up.

"Hey where have you been? I didn't hire you to mess around!" Tony called out from under the cat he's working on when he heard the door open. 

"I went to get something you don't seem to bother keeping around, food." She said as she hook her feet under the creeper seat that Tony is laying on and pull him out from under the car. "Eat. We've missed lunch so I might have made a little too much." She said as she hold the bowl out to Tony.

Tony blink in surprise. "You actually went out and made mini pancakes for dinner?" He asked as he sat up and take one of the pancakes before popping it into his mouth. "Mmm...this is good..." He said as he takes the bowl. 

"You better share! That is all I made! And I had to go out, the only thing in your kitchen is coffee. I already have plans for our next few meals and I bought black tea." She said as she sits down next to Tony so she can easily grab the pancakes from the bowl.

"Ew why would you buy tea? Coffee is so much better!" 

"Oh hell no! Tea is way better! Besides I hate coffee." 

Tony gasp in shock. "Coffee hater! For that no more pancakes for you!" He said as he stood up and run to the other side of the lab.

"Hey! You're just saying that so you can have all the food to yourself!" She yelled as she stood up and run after him. "Come back here with my pancakes!"

"Nope!~ No pancakes for coffee haters!" He smirked as he turn towards Regina and hold the bowl over his head. "Besides you can have them if you can't even reach them~"

She growled as she lean against Tony and try to reach for the pancakes. "Goddammit!" She hissed, she isn't even able to touch the bottom of the bowl! 

"Don't worry, Kid~ I'm a reasonable man~ Just say that coffee is the best and I'll let you have the pancakes."

"Hell no!" She somehow managed to jump high enough to knock the bowl out of Tony's hands and spill the pancakes all over him. 

Tony look down at the spilled pancakes and narrow his eyes. "Oh you're going to get it now..." He growled.

And that is how Pepper walked in to Tony pinning Regina down and tickling her while demanding that she say coffee is the best and Regina laughing her head off while trying to wiggle free.


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, Kid! It'll be fun!"

"Don't call me kid, Old man! And that's what you told me the last time and I almost had a heart attack!"

"I'll stop calling you kid when you stop calling me old man! And it wasn't that bad! It was fun!"

"I'll stop calling you old man when you stop calling me kid so I guess we both won't get what we want! And that stupid roller coaster stopped while we were hanging upside down! We could have died!"

"But we didn't and that was the best part! We should really have went again!"

"Hell no! Just because you couldn't get Pepper to got on with you doesn't mean you should have bullied me into it!"

"I'm your boss who let you stay with him so you have to listen to me!"

"I don't get paid enough for all this shit, hell I don't even get paid at all!"

"Hey I gave you a card to let you buy whatever you want! That is pretty much your pay!"

"All I use it for is to buy food and things we need, I wasn't aware that I'm supposed to use my pay to take care of you!"

"Of course you're supposed to! Why else would I give you so much money? Besides I'm not a hard person to take care of and I let you steal my clothes whenever you want, don't think I don't know where all my missing clothes went!"

"What? It's not like you're going to use them and they are so big and comfortable to wear to sleep! And I seem to remember someone telling me their not hungry but when I brought my food down so I can continue my work while I eat and look away for a while only for it to magically appear in your mouth!"

"Hey it is not my fault that your food smell so good I can't help it! Maybe you'll still have your food if you keep a better eye on it!"

"Fuck you, Old man! And stop trying to bring that ugly thing closer to me! Don't think I can't see you!"

"It isn't ugly and it'll only be one time, please? Pretty pretty please? I promise I won't make you go to another one if you don't like it, please?" He hold out a light blue sleeveless dress, it really isn't that bad looking but she really hate clothes with no sleeves.

"Fine! I'll go! But I'm not wearing that thing!"

"Great!" He grinned as he throw the dress aside before taking a box. "You'll wear this!" He open it and take out a pure plain white sundress that is long enough to reach pass her knees. 

"...I hate you, Old man."

"Aww~ I love ya too, Kiddo~"


	4. Chapter 4

"I really really hate you, Old man." Regina glared up at Tony, she's in the white dress and Pepper helped put on her makeup when she dropped by to check on them before the party. 

"Love you too, Kid~ Now smile~ Won't want to scare anyone away~" Tony laughed as he walk away to greet his guests.

Regina muttered unhappily to herself as she moves to the corner of the room, hopefully she won't be noticed by anyone while she wait for a chance to run back down to the lab.

"Well well well...what is a kid doing here?" A group of beautiful women walk towards Regina. "I didn't know they allow little child adults parties." The one talking is tall, long brown hair and green eyes. There's three girls behind her, the first looked like the one talking, Regina guessed they are twin so she'll just call them Thing 1 and Thing 2, the second is a blonde with blue eyes, Blondie, and the last and shortest one of the four of them has red hair and brown eyes, Tomato.

"Maybe someone couldn't find a babysitter in time and had to bring her along?" Thing 2 giggled as she stand next to Thing 1. "I mean look at what she's wearing! It looks like something someone randomly grabbed!"

"At least I don't look like a group of whore desperate to suck some cocks so they can get money to buy drugs." Regina said innocently, just loud enough for only the group of women to hear her, as she look up at them with a sweet smile. Damn her and her shortness! She must be the shortest person in the room!

"What did you say you stupid brat!?" Blondie growled as she moves forward, holding tightly onto the glass of alcohol in her hand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that you were deaf too. Maybe you shouldn't go to any more loud places." She continue playing innocent and sweet even though her words are anything but.

"Why you little..." Tomato hissed in anger and throw her drink at Regina. 

Regina eyes widen as she is covered in alcohol and was too shock to stop what happened next.

"Oh dear..." Thing 1 said with an evil grin on her face. "Looks like the kid had an accident~" Thing 2 has a matching evil grin on her face. "But we're nice, let us help you~" Thing 1 reach for Regina's dress and tries to pull it off with Tomato while Thing 2 and Blondie pull on Regina's short hair to 'dry' them.

Regina start panicking and try to keep her clothes on while trying to free her hair but when the dress is torn she did something she has never done before, she let out a loud scream, making the women stop and everyone to turn to the corner they're in. She can't help the tears that is flowing down her cheeks as she tries to keep the dress from falling off of her and because of the tears she did not see a angry Tony stomp towards them.

Tony Pov

"You'll like her, Rhodey! She is funny and she is a great cook!" Tony grinned as he place his empty glass down to pick up another one. 

"Well maybe if you stop talking and introduces us I can see if she is really that great." Rhodes is actually glad that Tony has found another person he can trust but he would like to meet her instead of listening to Tony go on about her.

"Of course! She is proba-" He was cut off by a loud scream, he turn around looking for the scream and he saw red when his eyes landed on Regina, she is a mess, her hair is sticking all over, her makeup is ruined by the alcohol and tears and her dress is barely hanging on her small body. 

He has known her for months now and not ones has he saw her so upset, not after all the pranks he pulled on her, she'll just prank him back, not after their yelling match, he is really impressed that she can hold her own against him, not even when he force her to do things she doesn't want to do, like that roller coaster, she just suck it up. All in all she is a tough cookie and sometimes broke in Tony to see her like that.

"What do you think you're doing?" He growled lowly at the group as he takes off his jacket so he can wrap it around Regina. He help her up from her curled up position and hug her close to his body protectively as she press her face against his white shirt, he doesn't care that she is getting his shirt dirty, he just wants to make sure she stay safe. 

"I-I-I...we were..." The group is too afraid to say anything, they know they have crossed the line and if that girl is under Tony Stark's protection then they know that they are screwed. 

"Get out." He growled at them. "I don't ever want to see your faces again." He glare at them before leading Regina back to their apartment. "The party is over, everyone get the fuck out!" He yelled at his guest without bothering to be polite. "Come on, Kid. Let's get you into a bath." He said softly as he help her into the lift.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered once she has calmed down enough. "I know how much you're looking forward to the party and I ruined it..."

"Hey hey hey, there's no need to apologies, it isn't your fault. And who cares about a stupid party anyway? I can have them whenever I want." He said softly as he helped her into the bathroom. "Thank you, Jarvis." He said when he saw the bathtub filled with water.

"You're welcome, Sir. Mr. Rhodes, Miss. Potts and Mr. Hogan have cleared the tower and wish to be let up so they may check on Regina." Jarvis call her by her first name by her request, being called Miss. Ngoh just sounds so weird to her.

"Tell them to leave-" He was stopped by Regina. 

"Let them up, they are worried so let them know I'm fine." She gives him a shaky smile as she take off Tony's jacket and hand it back to him. "I promise I'll be alright."

Tony hesitate for awhile before taking back his jacket. "Alright, Kid. Don't worry, Daddy will take care of the big bad bullies." He said before leaving, not seeing Regina roll her eyes with a slight smile on her lips, and closing the door behind him. He is going to make them pay for hurting his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony! Listen, you have to clear up this mess!" Pepper threw a copy of the newspaper on the table. "It has gone too far."

"We know, that's why we got Rhodey here to buy us lunch. It is impossible for either of us to leave." Tony said through a mouth full of food.

"I actually came here to apologise on behalf of the family of the girls, they are really sorry that their daughters acted like that and promised that they will make sure that they are punished. So please stop spreading their dirty secrets." Rhodey looks tired, the girls are all daughters of high rank offices and what Tony is doing isn't good for their name.

"If they haven't done anything illegal they won't have anything to worry about." Regina pointed out as she swing her legs, she is really going to have to talk to Tony about getting a shorter dinning table, she feels like a kid!

"Everyone would have done something stupid at least once in their lives." Rhodey said carefully, he really needs to get them to stop of he is going to be in trouble with his boss. "I'm sure you had done something you regretted."

Regina smirked as she shake her head. "Nope~ Never done drugs, never smoked, never gotten drunk, never had sex, never done anything illegal~ I am a very good girl~" She smiled sweetly. 

"Well if you're such a good girl you should get Tony to hold a press conference to strengthen this out, do you know what they are saying about you two?" Pepper cross her arms as she narrow her eyes at the two grinning idiots in front of her.

"Of course we do! We're betting over which rumour would get so popular that everyone accept it as a fact!" Tony said a little too cheerfully. 

"Old man over here thinks they would either accept the fact that I'm secretly his daughter or I'm secretly his wife. I personally think that they would either accept the theory that I'm his secret sister or secret experiment."

"Wait! They think that you're an experiment?"

"Yeah, it was one of the newest theory that's going all over online. I only knew of it because my sis sent me a link to it, apparently my whole family find this all very amusing." 

"This is no laughing matter, the two of you have to take it seriously! Just because someone mess with you doesn't mean you can ruin their lives!" Rhodey slam his hands on the table as he stood up. 

"And you can't just let rumours like this run around! It is bad for business, Mr. Stane is trying to get it to die down but without you going public on the truth that's not going to happen!" Pepper place her hands on her hips.

Rhodey and Pepper look like angry parents while Tony and Regina grin like the mischievous kids they are.

"Okay okay, I'll hold a press conference to kill the rumours and I'll stop reviewing their dirty little secrets~" Tony said innocently and it only makes Pepper and Rhodey suspicious.

"No funny business, Tony." Pepper warned.

"Of course not, Pepper~" He smile innocently. "Now we are very very busy people! Lots of work to do so if you don't mind leaving~" He push them to the lift, ignoring their protest, and get Jarvis to send them down before turning to his partner in crime. "So?~ Guess it's time to start~"

Regina grin widely as she nods her head. "Oh yeah~ It is time to get started~"

//So what do you think? What are they planning to do? Which rumour is the most popular? Let me know what you think and a happy valentines day to you!


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I'm sure you all know why we're all here, to clear up the rumours about me having a secret experiment kid living with me." Tony is wearing his suit and a grin as he speaks to the reporters. "Well she isn't an experiment, she is my daughter! Everyone welcome Regina Stark-Ngoh!" He clap his hands as a shy looking girl walk onto the stage. 

"Hello everyone." She smiled shyly before hiding behind Tony, she is wearing a bright red dress with a rose over her heart.

"Now now, Regina. You remember what we said? You're a Stark now so there's no need to be shy." He said softly as he gently stroke her cheek. 

"Sorry Daddy, I can't help it. There's so many people here..." She peek over to the reporters and give them a sweet smile. 

They can see the reporters malt at the cuteness and they are already going on about Tony Stark being a nice and caring father. Seeing the reporters like this, Tony hug Regina like he is comforting her, getting more aww from the reporters and hiding their mischievous grin.

One of the reporters clear his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me, I don't mean to break up such a nice moment but I was hoping you'll answer a few questions?"

"Yes yes of course!" Tony let go of Regina as he turn to face the reporters. "Ask away my good man!"

"How were you able to keep a child hidden for so long and who is the mother?"

"She was adopted, and don't let her small size and cute personally fool you, she is actually 23 years old." The minute he finished talking everyone started asking questions. 

"Why would you adopt someone who's 15 years younger than you?"

"Are you planning to leave everything to her even though she's not a real Stark?"

"How do you know she's not just after your money?"

That was just a few questions they managed to hear before Tony managed to get them to calm down and shut up. 

"This girl is the first person who didn't suck up to me, in fact she was well ready to kick my ass when I hired her. She had no intention of building weapons and she only came to the interview because she was forced. She was my personal assistant at my home, and no I didn't use her for sex, she is as pure as a new born baby when it comes to sex. She was to help me with my personal projects at home which she did a wonderful job at." He can't help but chuckle at some parts of the story.

"She was given a credit card to buy herself some new clothes and instead of buying expensive clothing she bought cheap clothes. When I didn't take back the card to see what she'll do with it she surprised me by using it to buy food and daily necessities, not only for herself but also for me. She didn't have to but when she saw that I haven't eaten anything she stop her work to cook for me, the first meal she cooked for me wasn't anything fancy, she just made banana pancakes. She even took the time to make them bite size so I don't have to completely stop my work to eat them." He look down at Regina with what the reporters took for fatherly love as he smile softly. 

"Even though she knows that I can easily kick her out of the house and make her life miserable she still treat me like a normal person, willing to argue with me without worry, willing to tease me and can handle my sarcastic awesomeness! She is willing to get out of her comfort zone for me, not because I'm her boss, but because I am someone she cares about and is willing to do anything to make me happy. I've lost count of how many times she made sure I sleep in my own bed instead of my work table, how many times she took care of my injuries when I injured myself. It took time, but it didn't take me long to know that I've fallen in love with her, not as a lover, but as a friend and daughter. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me and with her family's blessing I managed to legally adopt her as my own. If anything happens to me I know that she'll continue to do the Stark name proud."

He smiled one last time before becoming serious. "Now I have made myself clear, don't mess with my daughter. She will try her hands on running the company while I am in Afghanistan to show my newest weapon. I expect you all to take good care of her and be nice, she is very shy around people she doesn't know. And that's all, bye!" He waved at them before walking off.

"Bye bye." Regina said shyly before running after Tony, holding on to the back of his jacket as they are lead out of the room and away from the reporters.

___________________________________

~In Tony's office~

"I can not believed you did that!" Pepper glare at the two grinning idiots in front of her. "You promised me no funny business!"

"And there wasn't any funny business~ Regina is legally my daughter now~" Tony grinned proudly. 

"Well the rumour that I'm his daughter is the popular one around so we had to go with it." Regina said as she jump onto Tony's desk and kick off her shoes. "Shouldn't you be leaving soon, Old man?"

"Why must you call your daddy an old man, my sweet daughter?~ Don't you know how deeply that wounds me?" He said dramatically. 

She roll her eyes as she swing her legs. "Whatever, Old man. Just get back soon, I don't want to run your company for you."

He sigh softly. "I like it better when you called me daddy." He pout.

Pepper can't help but shake her head as she watch the both of them. "Fine! Do whatever you want! See if I care anymore!" She huffed softly as she walk out of the door.

Tony and Regina turn to each other with a large grin on their faces, oh how they just love messing with people.


	7. Chapter 7

~Time skip~

"Regina, meet Bruce. Bruce, this is Regina." Tony grin as he push Regina in front of Bruce. 

"It is nice to meet you, Regina." Bruce said politely as he hold his hand out towards her.

"It's nice to meet you too, Bruce. I've seen your work and I am very impressed with you ability to smash things one minute and work on a scientific research the next." She said as she shake his hand.

"Err...thanks?" He let his hand drop back to his side, he can see why everyone thinks that she is actually his biological daughter and the whole adoption thing is just to throw people off.

"Sooooooo? How's your vacation?" Tony has his hand in front of him, excepting Regina to get him a gift. 

She roll her eyes and takes out a pack of durian sweets from her bag and hand it to him. "Here. And I'm not planning to go back anytime soon so you better make it last."

"Why? Did you have a fight with your family?" Tony asked as he open the pack of sweets and offer one to Bruce before taking one for himself. 

She cross her arms and gives him an unimpressed look. "The first time I left you almost died, the second time I left you almost died and this time you also almost died. I'm pretty sure I have to stay here and keep an eye on you or you'll think you can go around killing yourself."

Tony shrug his shoulders. "But the important thing is that I didn't."

Regina shake her head before turning to Bruce. "I hope I won't have to babysit you too, I already have this big baby to take care of." She points her thumb towards Tony.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself." He smiled as Tony pout while muttering. "I'm not a baby...I'm older than you and your father..."

"Right...whatever helps you sleep tonight. So anyway I doubt either of you went shopping so I'm going to buy groceries...you know what? You two should come with me. I get really bored on my own."

"Of course we'll come." Bruce smile as he put his work away. 

"But shopping is boring!" Tony pout as he cross his arms.

"You get to choose what's for tonight's dinner if you come with us...and I'll let you stay up longer to finish your work..." She seriously feel like the parent here.

"Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Tony dig around for something before throwing it towards Regina. "Put this on and let's go!"

~Market~

"Why do I have to wear this?" Regina glared up at Tony as she tag at her shirt, it is a plain white shirt with the words 'If found please return to Tony Stark' at the front and back. 

"Because it is crowded, you're easy to lose and you just love wandering away when no one has an eye on you." Tony is wearing a plain white shirt with "You know who I am" at the front and "If you don't, I am the great Tony Stark" on the back. 

Bruce gently pat Regina's shoulder. "It doesn't look that bad." He said to comfort her.

She growled softly. "Whatever, let's just get this done and over with." She head into the crowd with Tony and Bruce but it didn't take long for them to lose sight of her. 

"I'm sure she's fine, Tony. She's an adult, she can take care of herself." Bruce said as he keep a hand on Tony to keep him from running off in panic.

"But she's so small! Someone could have picked her up and carry her away and no one would know! It's dangerous, next time we'll just order our groceries! No way she's coming here anymore!" 

Bruce can't help but smile as he drag Tony to the side so he can calm down before they go looking for Regina, everyone who thinks he's just a heartless playboy obviously has never seen this side of him. He truly loves and care for the girl he adopted and he can see that she isn't in it for his money, she truly loves and care for Tony.

~With Regina~

Regina didn't care that she lost the guys and just continue her shopping until she has gotten everything, her shortness is a blessing and a curse, it is easy for her to wave around the crowd but it is easy for people to run into her so she tries to be aware of her surrounding at all times.

"Okay...that should be enough for a few days..." She mutter to herself. "Time to find the guys..." She look for Bruce and Tony but not paying much attention to her surrounding, big mistake. 

A woman rush towards her and knock her to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" The woman yelled before taking off again. 

Regina groan softly. "Fuck you." She mutter softly as she pick up the bags she dropped, luckily nothing spill out.

"Are you alright?" A voice asked in worry.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you alright?" A voice asked in worry.

Regina turn to around to see a tall, too be far everyone here is taller than her, blonde haired male with blue eyes. "Ye-yeah...I'm fine..." She is a little surprised to see the male. He hold his hand out to her which she took and let him help her up. "Thank you, Sir..."

He smiled softly. "Steve. My name is Steve. Where are your parents?" He asked as he help her up before letting go of her hand.

"I'm Regina. My parents are in Singapore but my adopted father is around here somewhere." She said as politely as she can, he did check on her and helped her up but it doesn't mean she isn't annoyed that she is taken as a kid.

Steve noticed the words on the shirt and he raise an eyebrow. "Are you somehow related to Tony Stark?"

"Yeah, he's my adopted father...well...I should get going before he lose his mind and summon his Iron man suit."

Steve is shocked that Stark would adopt a child, he just doesn't seem like that kind of person. "I'll go with you, won't want you to get lost." He said as he help her takes some of the heavier bags she is struggling to hold on.

She sighed softly. "Fine, I guess it won't hurt." He is helping her carry the heavy bags and she's sure the worse Tony would do is scare the guy away.

She starts walking towards where they park the car, having to stop once in awhile to wait for Steve. Steve being a big guy it makes it hard for him to keep up with Regina, but easy for her to spot him, he tried hard to keep an eye on her but he has lost her a few times.

Regina groan in frustration after having to stop for the fourth time she head back to Steve and grab onto his shirt, it is very childlike but she is more comfortable holding onto people's shirt then their hands. "There. This way you won't keep losing me." She told him before she continues towards the car at a slower pace.

Steve can't help but smile slightly as he follow her, he can't help but think how cute she is.

Bruce managed to convince Tony to stay near the car so Regina can easily find them and the minute Tony see her exist the crowd he run towards her. "Where were you!? Are you alright!? Did anyone try to take you!?" He asked as he look her over for any wounds.

Regina let go of Steve the minute she saw Tony run towards them and wait for him to calm down before answering him. "I was buying our groceries, yes I am alright and no, no one tried to take me. By the way, this is Steve. He helped me carry the groceries." She said as he points over to where Steve is waiting patiently.

"Oh! Cap, I didn't see you there!" He turn towards Steve with his cocky smirk on his lips. "Small world huh? Thanks for helping out my cute little baby~ She is just such a handful, wandering away without a word~" He pinch Regina's cheek playfully.

"It isn't a problem, Stark. Didn't know you have a kid..." Steve was cut off before he can say anything else by Regina.

"Really thank you for helping me but I am an adult, only 15 years younger than this old man." She said as she pointed her thumb towards Tony who is trying to hide his laughter.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Steve can't help but blush slightly at his mistake.

"It's no problem, Steve." She gives him a reassuring smile. "Everyone make that mistake because of how short I am. Come on, the car is just over there." She grab onto Steve's shirt again and drag him towards the car with a laughing Tony following them.

Bruce is already in the car getting it started when he first saw Regina and he exit the car when he saw them coming back with Steve. "Captain, it's nice to see you again." He greeted politely.

"It is nice to meet you again, Dr. Banner." He greeted back as he help Regina put her groceries into the car. "Well...I guess I better get going." He said once the last bag is placed into the car.

"Why don't you come back with us for dinner?" Regina asked as she hold onto his shirt to keep him from leaving.

"Oh I don't want to be a bother..."

"It's no bother at all! Think of it as thanks for helping me!" She look up at him pleadingly.

Steve really wants to saw no, but even though he knows that she is an adult he can't help but malt at how cute she looks right now.

"You better give it up, Cap. Once she gives you that look you're not going to win." Tony chuckle softly as he get into the driver's seat with Bruce in the passenger seat.

Steve sigh softly. "Fine...I guess it won't hurt to stay for one meal..."

"Yay!" Regina cheered happily and drag Steve into the car, all the while holding onto his shirt so he can't turn around and leave.

Steve can't help but smile as he got into the car and close the door behind him. And as Tony drive off he can't help as his smile grew wider as he watch Tony and Regina fight over which song they should listen to. It is cute and funny to see how they would take turns sneakily changing the song and the insults they throw at each other, it is obvious to anyone that they don't really mean any of the insults they are throwing at one another.


	9. Chapter 9

"Welcome to Stark Tower, Cap~" Tony grinned as they step out of the lift. "Make yourself at home~ We'll be in our lab if you need us. Kid, I want lasagne for dinner~" He said as he drag Bruce away.

"But I don't know how to make lasagne and you know it!" Regina yelled at Tony.

"Not my problem~ You're the one who said I get to choose~" Tony laughed as they disappear down to their mad scientist cave.

Regina growled softly as she stomp into the kitchen to put the groceries away .

"I can help you with tonight's dinner, it can't be that hard." Steve smiled kindly as he follow her into the kitchen to put the groceries away.

She shake her head. "No, it's alright. You're our guest." She turn to him and smile slightly. "Just take a seat and relax! I'll be able to handle it!" She looks around for the stool that she keep around the kitchen to reach high places only to see it missing. "Wah lao, how many times do I need to tell him not to take it out of the kitchen?" She mutter under her breath, letting her Singaporean side show itself a little.

"Did you say something?" Steve look over to Regina, he was putting things away into the refrigerator so he wasn't paying much attention to her.

She shake her head. "Nothing nothing, you really don't have to help. I can do it myself." She said as she climb onto the countertop so she can find if there's anything she can use to make the lasagne.

Steve almost had a heart attack when he saw her climb onto the countertop and rush to her side. "What are you doing?" He asked as he gently pick her up and place her back onto the ground. "That was dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!"

She just look up at him with an eyebrow raised as he continues on and on about kitchen safety.

~Evil Scientist lair- I mean Tony's personal lab~

"Maybe I should go help her, I know how to make lasagne and you look like you have everything handled here." Bruce said as he look up from what he's working on.

"Don't worry, Bruce. She can do it, just have to look up on how to cook it." Tony said without looking up from his work.

"You don't seem worry that she'll burn down the kitchen."

"Kid is a great cook, she knows her way around the kitchen."

Dum-E came over to Tony and gently nudge his elbow to get his attention.

"Hmm? What is it Dum-E? Daddy is working." Tony look up from his work to look at his first bot.

Dum-E beep softly as he points to the corner he was working in.

"Ah! Good job, Dum-E! You've definitely gotten better!" At Dum-E's corner is the stool Regina was looking for and on top of it is 7 card stacked into a tower. "Now go see if you can make it higher." He shoo him away before continuing his work.

"Sir, may I remind you that Regina had specifically told you not to remove that stool from the kitchen. She has found out that you took it and isn't very happy with you." Jarvis said calmly.

"Oh she'll be fine. I'll just get her another one...maybe...nu I'm sure she doesn't need one anyway."

"Sir, she climbed the countertop and got scolded by Mr. Rogers. She had to remind him a few times that she's an adult that knows what she's doing before he stops."

Tony actually look up from his work in surprise. "Seriously? Oh man! You have to show me a video of that later, J!"

"Of course, Sir. The video is already saved and ready for you to watch whenever you please."

"Shouldn't we check on her? Doing something like that is dangerous." Bruce is a little worried of the younger Stark, and it only grew when he saw how little Tony seems to care.

Tony wave his hand to brush off that idea. "You worry too much, Bruce. She knows exactly what she's doing, she is a Stark after all~" He said before continuing his work.

Bruce sigh softly. "That what makes me worry even more..." He whisper under his breath as he tries to continue his work.

~And back to the kitchen~

"Steve...would you like to move in with us?" Regina look up at the taller male next to her. "I doubt you're staying with anyone and we can help you catch up with everything that went on while you're under the ice and you'll have someone to help you get through your PTSD."

Steve teased up and stare down at Regina in shock. "How...how did you find out about all that?"

She shrug her shoulders as she turn back to what they are cooking. "I'm Tony Stark's daughter, adopted or not it isn't hard to get the information on the Avengers...well just enough for me to figure out which one I would like."

He frown at her. "You shouldn't be doing things like that..."

She smiled innocently. "I haven't done anything anyone can prove~" She said sweetly before turning serious. "But I'm serious on the offer, you can stay on my floor with me. There's only one bed but it's big enough for the both of us until Tony get your floor ready and just so you know I would not take no for an answer."

He smiled softly as he stop what he's doing to rest his hand on Regina's shoulder. "Thank you...I really appreciate it."

"I'll take that as a 'I'll stay.'" She smiled up at him. "I'm not going to ask you about your past but I'll be here if you need someone to talk to. Now let's finish cooking! I bet it would be delicious!"

Steve smile as they continue cooking in silence, maybe this future isn't so bad. Maybe...just maybe...he'll be able to have the happy and peaceful family life he always wanted.

Tony:

Bruce = 2

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Regina:

Pietro = 4

Steve = 1

Vision = 1


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, this is getting ridiculous. I know you all are excited to finish your work but that doesn't mean you should skip meals and sleep!" Steve narrow his eyes at the three scientists in front of him with his arms crossed.

"Oh come on, Cap! Once this baby is done we would be able to finish our missions faster and safer! Just a few more tests and it should be operational!" Tony grin as he look up from his work.

"And we can use it to clean up around the tower!" Regina grin just as widely, she has been spending too much time with Tony, their grins look almost identical.

"And to be fair we have been eating snacks that Tony keeps around the lab so it's not like we are starving ourselves..." Bruce look up at Steve with tired eyes. "And we take turns napping on the couch over there." He points towards the couch at the corner.

"The three of you have been locked down here for the past few days, you need a real meal and real rest." Steve said seriously, looking like a mother who has had enough of his three mischievous children.

"Aww~ If you missed us so much all you had to do is say so~" Tony smirked as he stood up and walk towards Steve so he can throw his arm over his shoulders. "We would have came up to spend time with you~"

"But he has a point, we need to take care of ourselves." Bruce stood up while rubbing his eyes. "I know I could use a break." He smiled slightly. "I'll grab a bite before heading to bed, good luck getting the two of them away from their work." He said before leaving.

"See, Bruce agreed with me. Now stop being stubborn." Steve remove Tony's arm off his shoulder.

"But I don't wanna!" Regina whined and give Steve sad eyes.

"Either do I! We're almost done! Just a few minutes!" Tony move to Regina's side and give Steve sad eyes too.

"I don't care, you two need food and I will drag you upstairs myself if I have to!" Steve tries not to give in to the cute sight in front of him, a grown man like Tony isn't supposed to look so cute.

"You can't drag us up if you can't catch us!" The two of them grin widely and run to different side of the lab.

"What are you? 5 year olds?" Steve groaned softly before going after Regina first.

It didn't take long for him to catch her and throw her over his shoulder as he rush to get Tony.

"Run, Daddy! Run don't let Steve catch you!" Regina yelled as she tries to struggle out of Steve's grip.

"Don't worry, Dear! Daddy isn't going to let Cap catch him!" Tony grin widely as he hide behind one of the tables.

"Come over here, Stark! This isn't a game!" Steve growled as he move around the table to get Tony.

"Nope nope! No way!" He move out of Steve's reach with a big grin on his face.

"Stark...last warning...come here now or else!"

"Or else what?" He challenged as he raise his eyebrow.

Steve stay quiet for a while before he jump over the table and grab Tony by his shirt before he can run away. "Got you, now come on." He throw Tony over his other shoulder and carry both father and daughter Stark up the stairs to get food into them.

 

Tony:

Bruce = 2

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 1

Regina:

Pietro = 4

Steve = 1

Vision = 1


	11. READ

So what do you think of the story so far? What is your favourite part? What is the cutest moment to you? What do you want to see in the future? And most importantly who should Tony and Regina be paired with?

For the other characters I didn't add just tell me why you think they should be paired together, even if the reason is something like "They would be so cute together!"

Tony:

Bruce = 2

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 1

Regina:

Pietro = 4

Steve = 1

Vision = 1


	12. Chapter 12

Now that Tony and Regina have some free time they decided to play a game of 'See who can get big green to appear first.'

Steve is not amused when Tony started poking Bruce and stealing his food to get him angry. He switched their seats so Tony is sitting next to him and Bruce is sitting next to Regina. He is even less amused when Regina starts poking Bruce's side and start asking him random questions while he's trying to eat to annoy him.

"Stop it you two!" Steve glare at the both of them. "Do I have to treat you two like little children?"

"Oh come on, Cap. Big green isn't that bad, you guys just have to give him a chance to prove himself."

"Tony...the Hulk is dangerous...he is just so full of anger and I can't do anything to stop him if he decided to hurt any of you..." Bruce said sadly, he fear for his friend's safety, he doesn't want any of them to get hurt.

"He could but he won't." Regina smiled as she rest her hand on Bruce's shoulder. "I know he saved Tony's life, he didn't have to but he did so it means under all that anger he is a good guy. I would trust him with my life." She said seriously, anyone who is willing to protect Tony is a-okay with her.

"You haven't met him, Regina. You don't know how dangerous he can be." Bruce said softly, what she said is making him rethink about big green, it doesn't mean he'll trust him anytime soon but he might try to get to know him a little better.

"Regina...you do know what you're asking of Bruce right?" Steve asked softly, he has come to trust Regina, she might be childish but sometimes she can be really wise.

Regina nods her head with a serious look on her face. "Of course I do. But from what I read and heard about Hulk I truly believe that he is good, he acts a lot like a child who doesn't know how to control his anger and it doesn't help that everyone either run away in fear of him or attack him the minute they see him, it must hurt his feelings a lot to be feared and hated just because he's different. He needs someone who is willing to accept him for who he is and doesn't think he's a monster."

Steve and Bruce is shocked, they have never thought of Hulk that way and now that they think about it it does make senses. "Well...if you're willing to then I don't mind giving it a shot." Bruce smiled softly.

"But only after all three of you eat and rest." Steve said seriously. "And we'll have to find some place for Hulk to let lose without hurting anyone."

"No problem! We already have a room for Hulk to thrust! And it's also filled with things he can break!" Tony grinned widely, he is so proud of Regina, there was no way he would be able to convince them that Hulk is good.

"You have a room ready?" Bruce is surprised, he didn't think Tony would do something like that for him.

"Regina and I did, we made it as unbreakable as possible and filled it up with old things Hulk can smash all he want!"

"I...I don't know what to say...thank you, Tony, Regina. Thank you so much..." Bruce can't help but smile widely, he can't help but feel that this is where he really belongs, here with Tony and Regina, his true friends who has never shy away or fear him because of the big guy, who gave him a home and encourage him to continue his work. He knows that he would forever treasure and protect the precious friendship he has with them.

Tony:

Bruce = 3

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 2

Regina:

Pietro = 5

Steve = 1

Vision = 1


	13. Chapter 13

After their nap they decided to let Hulk thrush the room for a while before letting Regina into the room with him.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Steve asked softly as he look down at Regina with worry eyes.

"Of course! Just let me in and I'll show you how nice the Hulk really is!" Regina grinned in excitement as she throw a bag over her shoulder. "I know just what we can do!"

"Okay, Regina! Hulk looks like he is calming down, go on in!" Tony is keeping an eye on the Hulk as Steve worry over Regina.

"Alright! Bye!" She run off before Steve can say a single word.

~In the Smashing room~

The minute Regina entered the room the door close behind her. "Hi Hulk! I'm Regina, Tony's adopted daughter." She smiled kindly as she wave at him.

The Hulk tilt his head curiously as he look down at Regina. "Little girl not scared of Hulk?"

She shrug her shoulders. "Why should I? You saved my Daddy's life. Oh I got you something!" She dig through her bag and take out a cat plushie. "Here! This is for you!" She place the cat in Hulk's big hand.

"Little girl get kitty for Hulk?" The plushie has shot cream fur that is soft to the touch and about the size of Hulk's thumb.

She nods her head. "Yep! So...do you like it?" She look up at him with hopeful eyes.

"Hulk don't like it...Hulk love it...thank you." He smiled softly as he wrap his hand around Regina, almost giving Steve a heart attack, and hug her gently. "Best gift Hulk ever had."

Regina smile brightly as she wrap her arms around Hulk as best as she can. "I'm so glad you like it, Hulk! I was worried you'll prefer a Teddy bear!"

"Kitty better than bear." He said as he gently place her back down on the ground.

"That's right! Teddy bears are too overrated anyway!" She grinned as she is placed onto the ground. "I also have a few games we can play to pass the time, we have about an hour to play before it's back to work!" And she promise herself that she would make this the best hour of Hulk's life!

 

Tony:

Bruce = 3

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 6

Regina:

Pietro = 6

Steve = 2

Vision = 1


	14. Chapter 14

"Have you noticed how much calmer Hulk seems after a mission?" Clint asked as they are getting ready to head back after a mission. "And he seems more willing to turn back to Bruce."

"Aye, and he didn't try to start a fight with me." Thor is impressed. "The man of Iron must have found a way to keep the beast in control."

"Well the smashing room is a big success." Tony grinned as he take his seat. "But it has nothing to do with me, he's just a happier big green after Kid started befriending him. I bet he's just excited for their next playdate."

"You let a child near the Hulk!? Have you lost your mind, Friend Tony!?"

"I didn't let a child near him, I let Regina near him, she's a big girl so she can take care of herself."

"Regina? You mean that girl you adopted?" Natasha asked for she is taking care of Bruce.

"You have a child, Friend Tony? Why have I not have I not heard of her before?"

"Sorry big guy, it was all over the news, I forgot you're not from this world. But you can all meet her today! We're going to throw a farewell party for her!" Tony grinned widely.

"Where is she going?" Clint asked as he's lean back against his seat.

"She's going back to visit her parents and this party of his is just an excuse for Tony to get drunk." Steve roll his eyes as he cross his arms.

"And a good excuse for the team to meet her! I'm sure she'll get along with all of you!" He smirked, this little party of his is just something he thought up and Regina still doesn't know she's taking a trip home...yet. He just needs her out of the way so he can make something in the lab for her birthday, the last thing he needs is her poking around and finding her gift. 

//What do you think the gift is?

Tony:

Bruce = 3

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 6

Regina:

Pietro = 6

Steve = 2

Vision = 1


	15. Chapter 15

Tony left them in the living room as he head down to the lab to get Regina. He wordlessly pick her up, making her yell in surprise, and carry her up to the living room before placing her down in front of him. "Lady and gentlemen! I present to you, My Daughter!" He is hugging her from behind while grinning proudly. 

Regina look up at all the eyes starring at her and smile nervously. "Hello..." She said shyly before wiggling out of Tony's arms so she can hide behind him, damn her and her shyness, she know who they are, she has read their files, she shouldn't be acting like this!

"Oh there's no need to be shy, Regina. We're friends of your daddy, I'm Clint, that's Natasha and Thor." Clint said softly, the father side of him can't help but aww at the cute sight in front of them even though he knows that she is an adult.

Regina is in one of Tony's shirt which stops just above her knees and the boxers she's wearing is barely peeking out from under the shirt. "I know who all of you are." She said softly as she look out from behind Tony. 

"Then you know there's nothing to be afraid of, Child of Iron! We mean you no harm! We are just here to get to know you better!" Thor smile down at her.

"I know, this is just how I am. I can't help but hide when I'm around a group of people I just met..." She cling onto Tony's shirt tightly. 

"Anyway~ Get ready course we are going to party!" Tony smirked as he hold on Regina's arm to keep her from running away. 

Her eyes widen and immediately try to pull her arm free. "Noooooooooo! No no no no no! No way in hell am I going on another party with you, Old man! The last one was bad enough, and I still have lots of work to do! Let go of me, I will not hesitate to bite you if you don't!" She yelled, surprising Clint, Natasha and Thor, they didn't think such a shy and cute girl would be able to change so suddenly. 

"Come on now, it isn't that bad, let's get you into your own clothes." He easily pick her up and throw her over his shoulder as he head to her bedroom. 

The party was actually kind of fun, they talked and laugh until the early mornings, Regina is curled up at the corner of the couch fast asleep in her own shirt and pants, the reason is so Tony can secretly put her on his plane and send her off to Singapore while she's sleeping. Boy is she in for a surprise when she wakes up.

//It is almost time for the Civil war, please tell me all your ideas for that plot and I may just use them. Just keep one thing in mind, Regina would never be on Steve's side, she is too loyal to Tony to go against him and she would be able to see things Tony's way.

Tony:

Bruce = 3

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 6

Regina:

Pietro = 6

Steve = 2

Vision = 1


	16. Chapter 16

"Tony? Tony...Daddy! Daddy, wake up! You're safe! It's 3:58 am in New York! Wake up!" Regina was sleeping in the same bed as Tony and was woken up by him thrusting around. She was sleeping with him because she is worried about all his nightmare, and without Jarvis around, no offers to Friday, she can't just leave him alone. "Wake up!"

Tony shot up and struggle while yelling in fear until Regina is able to calm down. 

"It's okay, Daddy. It's okay...I'm here, Daddy...you're safe..." She said softly as she gently stroke his back as he starts to calm down. 

"What...oh Regina..." He hug her in relief. "You're alright...you're safe..." He whispered as he tries to fight back his tears.

"That's right, Daddy. I'm fine, it was just a nightmare...do you want to talk about it?"

Tony bite his lip as he think for a while before nodding his head, he is used to telling things to Regina, he knows she won't try to force him to do anything he doesn't want and she won't tell anything to anyone. "I dreamt that I everyone in the Avengers is dead and you...you where begging me to save you but I wasn't strong or fast enough...you died in my arm...and it was all my fault..." He cling onto Regina and bury his face into her shoulder.

Regina frown as she gently rub his back, not caring that her shirt is getting wet. "Just like the vision that Wanda showed you?"

He nods his head quietly as he hug Regina closer to him. 

"Hey...there's no need to worry...that would never happen. I know you'll never lead humanity down the path to global destruction and you will always give your all to protect me." She gently kiss the side of his head. 

"I'm so sorry, Regina..." He said once he has calmed down. "If it wasn't for me you won't have to go through all this...and you won't have to take care of a mess of a person like me."

"I am glad to have met you. I am lucky to have you as my second father. And most of all I am willing to go through hell and back if it means that I get to stay by your side. Even if you continue being Iron Man and making more enemies I still won't leave you like Pepper did, you're stuck with me, Old man." She gives him a cheeky smile. 

Even though he is still upset by his dream he can't help but laugh as he hold Regina close to his chest while falling back down on his bed. "What have I done to have been lucky enough to have you in my life?"

Regina rest her head on his chest and gently place her hand over his Arc Reactor, it took her a long time to get him to trust her near but it was worth it, now she is one of the only people in the world who can touch it without setting Tony off. "I guess you can say we are both very lucky people." She yawn softly and gently rub her eyes. "Now shh and go back to sleep." She cling onto his shirt and hum softly until both of them fall back to sleep.

Tony smile softly as he rest his chin on the top of Regina's head and let her soft humming calm him down until he is asleep again. He knows that even if everyone else leave him he can still count on Regina to have his back.

 

Tony:

Bruce = 3

Bucky = 1

Steve = 1

Steve and Bucky = 6

Regina:

Pietro = 6

Steve = 2

Vision = 1


	17. Chapter 17

"So...you're asking me what I think of this Sokovia Accords?" Regina is sitting in the living room with all the Avengers surrounding her and the Accords in her hands.

"You're a civilian who know us quite well, you should be able to see things not only from the view of a civilian but from our view." Steve smile kindly at the girl.

"Yeah right, she would most probably side with Stark. After all she is his daughter." Sam cross his arms. 

Regina glare at Sam. "I am his daughter but I can think for myself." She hissed before turning to face everyone with a serious look. "This Accords is unfair, plain and simple." She hold her hand up to stop anyone from speaking. "Wait until I finish speaking before saying anything. Like I've said, it is very unfair. But it is also a cry for fear from 117 countries. And as heroes you cannot ignore their cries, work something out with them until both side agree on an Accords that you are comfortable signing." She said as she stood up. 

"117 countries want you guys to be controlled and I can understand their fear, what if you let the power get to your head? You're there to stop the evil but who will be there to stop you if you get out of control? How would they know if the death and injuries in your battles are on purpose or an accident on your part? They don't know you personally, all they can do is hope that the hero that they see is the real thing and not just a act, that you're not planning to take over the world behind their back or something." She said seriously as she look at everyone. 

To say they were shock is an underestimate, other than Tony, they have never seen this side of her, there is times where she say the wisest thing but she is never so serious before. It makes them feel silly for even thinking that she is anything but an adult, because when she is serious no part of her looks like it belongs to a child. 

"Do people really think that of us?" Wanda asked softly as she look up at Regina with eyes filled with sadness. 

Regina can't help her eyes softening as she nods her head. "Yes, people fear things they can't control. But it doesn't mean I don't understand your side, you guys are heroes but even heroes make mistakes, even heroes have a bad day. Everyone excepts you to be perfect all the time and save everyone but the truth is that it is not possible. And I know you guys feel horrible about every single life you can't save and if this Accords gets in the way of you saving someone? The guilt is just going to eat you alive." She said softly as she place the Accords down on the coffee table. "Talk to them, let them hear your side and don't let them bully you into being their mindless puppet. You guys are heroes, not weapons to be used." She said before leaving, she knows that they would need time to think about what she just said. 

~Time skip~

"Miss. Regina, protocol Heart Stealer has been activated." Friday informed her.

"Shit!" Regina drop what she's doing and rush out of the lab. "Friday, get the plane ready!" She run back into the lab to grab some things before running to the plane. 

The Heart Stealer Protocol is something she made Tony install after what happened with Obadiah Stane, basically if someone tries to forcefully take out Tony's Arc Reactor they will be hit with a unibeam before it can be removed and she will be immediately informed. 

She get onto the plane and let Friday pilot the aircraft. She look out of the window nervously as they take off, she has Tony's extra Arc Reactor and the gift Tony made for her birthday, he really isn't very good at hiding things from her. 

"Miss. Regina, I have lost contact with Mr. Stark." Friday said halfway through the ride, she was on the fastest plane they have so it has cut down the flight time by half.

"What!? How is that possible!?" She shot up from her seat.

"Mr. Stark's Arc Reactor has been destroyed." A bit of fear can be heard in Friday's voice. 

Regina immediately paled and her eyes widen in fear. "Friday, open the plane door right now!" She place the Arc Reactor down on her seat and put on her gift from Tony. She picked up the Arc Reactor again before jumping out of the plane. "Friday? Are you there? Mind helping me out?" She asked as she fall to the ocean below her.

"Of course, Miss. Regina." Friday replied and pilot the suit for her, yes Tony built Regina her own Iron Man suit, it look like a small female version of Tony's suit but it is black where the red is and red where the gold is and it is built for speed so it's faster than the plane, she just hope that she would be able to make it in time.

//In my story Tony never had the shrapnel removed so basically he is dying right now.


	18. Chapter 18

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smiled back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

They waited there until Friday landed the plane in front of the building, Regina help Tony out of the building and into the plane. She stay close to him on their ride home and halfway through they fall asleep, knowing they have lots of work to do once they get back home. The electromagnetic attached to Tony's chest might still be working but it would need to be replaced and there is still the Accords that needs to be changed.

~A year later~

Steve kept his phone close at all time, he refuse to miss a call from Tony...he knows he had hurt him...and he truly wish to make it up to him...to take his pain away. That's why when the phone rang it didn't take long for him to answer it. "Tony?" He asked hopefully. 

"Mr. Rogers, I called to inform you that a copy of the Accords is on its way to your location. It has been completely redone so please read through and sign it. Secretary Ross has been caught for illegal activity and is now serving a life team so he would not bother anyone again."

Steve is surprised by how cold the voice is but even though it doesn't have a hint of childishness he is still able to recognise the voice. "Regina?"

"That is Miss. Stark to you, Mr. Rogers. And be sure to bring Mr. Barnes with you when you return, he is acquitted for all his crimes as The Winter Soldier, including the murder of Mr. Howard Stark and Mrs. Maria Stark but if you two hurt my father again I will not hold back." She said before hanging up the phone. She added the last part to let Steve know that she knows what happened after Tony found out about the truth and to warn him, she is not going to let anyone hurt her father again.

She put the phone on the table before turning to Dum-E. "Okay Dum-E, do it." She said as she takes a step back. 

Dum-E has a hummer in his claw and the minute she gave him the okay he brought it down on the phone, Regina management to convince Tony to let her destroy the phone after informing Steve. She watch in glee as Dum-E destroy the phone, she isn't the only one who is angry at Steve for what he did, it is obvious to her that Dum-E and Friday are also angry at him. After all, the three of them are the only ones who knows the whole truth and they are all his children, what kind of children would they be if they don't protect their beloved father? 

She has already created a few protocols with the help of Friday, Tony doesn't know about these protocols and they would like to keep it that way. She has upgraded her suit, with the help of Tony, to fly faster and with the ability to shot Repulsors beams, the Heart Stealer Protocol is also installed into her suit because it has its own Arc Reactor which must not fall into the wrong hand. She has also trained in martial arts and marksmanship under Tony. He taught her French, a bit of Spanish, ltalian and Latin and in return she taught him Chinese, Hokkien and Cantonese. 

Over the year she has grown closer to Peter Parker, AKA Spiderman. He would come over from time to time either to hang out or use Tony's lab, she sees him as a younger brother and she knows that Tony would gladly adopt him if given the chance.

At first she doesn't know how to act around Vision, he is so much like Jarvis yet completely different, but now she sees him as a brother, she isn't sure if he is the older or younger brother, she finds it fun teaching him about being human and helping him with things he doesn't understand.

Rhodey stays with them even though he isn't a hero anymore, Tony and Regina wants him nearby so they can quickly fix and update the device he now has to use to walk around, it is obvious to them that he is depressed and thinks he is being a burden to them so they would do everything they can to cheer him up.

T'Challa would call quite often because they are working together on a cure for Bucky, Steve and the rest doesn't know that and that's how Tony wants to keep it, and during their time together Regina got to know and respect the king. She has T'Challa's respect too, he is amazed that someone who could be as pure and innocent as a child one minute and a wise serious adult the next, he knows very well that it is not an act, it is truly how her personally is.

Tony and Regina actually studied law and each gotten a licence to practice law just to change the Accords, get Ross thrown into jail and get all of them acquitted, he doesn't trust any lawyers to do a good enough job, after all if you want something done you need to do it yourself. 

Oh and of course the minute Ross is thrown into jail Tony and Regina hop onto their plane and fly to where Bruce is hiding to tell him the good news, boy was he surprised to see them. He didn't wanted to return even though it is now safe for him, fearing that he might hurt his friends, and it took a lot of pleading and begging to get him back. And Regina sure is glad to have him around again, he is a great friend and a even greater cook...that and she kinda misses her playtime with Hulk but let's keep that a secret between us okay? Won't want Tony to find out and tease her about that now would we?

 

//So what do you guys think of the story so far? Please review! It is a big help to me if I know what you guys like and dislike! Tony will be paired with Steve and Bucky, and Regina will be paired with Pietro who will show himself in the next chapter! 


	19. Chapter 19

"Welcome back everyone! The tower has been remodelled so you'll need to be shown around-" Tony was cut off by Regina. 

"Daddy! Rhodey's metal legs are messed up again and he refuses to stay still until it's fixed! Something about wanting to go for a walk!" Regina ignore the group in front of them as she look up at Tony with worry in her eyes.

"Shit! That stubborn man..." He mutter softly. "Sorry guys, I gotta go, but don't worry Regina here will show you around." He said before rushing down to his lab.

Regina watch Tony leave before turning to the group with cold eyes. "Let's get things clear, Father might have forgiven all of you but I haven't and I will not hesitate to do anything to protect him."

"Shut up! I don't want to hear any of your voice until I'm done!" She snapped when she saw some of them opening their mouth to speak. "There is a lot of things I want to say but can't because of my promise to Tony but this is what I can say." She glare at Steve. "I hate you, you kept the truth from my father and what? You expect him to be a-okay with it? How would you like it if I kill your parents and Tony kept it from you? Huh!?" She glare at the ashamed blonde haired male. "I also hate you for what you did to him with the shield his own father made but that's all I can say."

She turn towards Bucky and her eyes soften. "We forgive you, we know that it isn't your fault." She said with a soft smile on her lips, which surprised everyone, they were so sure that she would yell at him.

She turn to everyone and her eyes are cold hard again. "We open up our home and let you into our lives but you all still thinks that Father is a selfish playboy who gets his way because he has money. You never bothered to get to know him for who he is! You all think that it is all his fault for creating Ultron, putting all the blame on him even though Bruce had a hand in creating him, hell even that fucking witch over there had a hand in creating Ultron! But all you did was blame him! You've never even stopped to think of what he had lost!" She is now yelling with tears flowing down her cheeks. "He had to sacrifice Jarvis! But I doubt any of you care! You never bothered to know him! You all think that Vision only sound like Jarvis! You don't know just how similar he is to Jarvis and yet so different! You think you know how it feels to lose someone? How about losing someone and having what's left over of him remind you every single fucking day just how much you've fucked up?"

She glare at all of them with tearful eyes. "You asked me for my opinion on the Accords and ignore it! Some heroes you guys are! 117 fucking countries are crying out in fear! They are normal people who just wants to feel safe! And what the fuck did you do? You basically told them to suck it up because you all know what's best for them! Well you know what? You don't! Maximoff wasn't ready and yet you let her out on field! Did you ask why Father had to put her under house arrest? Did you care that there are people going around chanting 'Burn the witch'?"

Wanda was shocked, she is unaware that people hated her that much. 

"We thought that all of you actually cared but I will not make that mistake again!" She said bitterly.

"We do care, Regina..." Steve said softly as he slowly walk towards her.

Regina immediately hold her hand out, her suit fly towards her and cover her whole body with the repulsor light up. "Don't you come any closer and don't you fucking dare tell me that you care! Unlike my father I would not hesitate to blast your head off!" She growled behind her faceplate. 

Everyone jump back in pure shock, they were not expecting the sweet mischievous girl they know to point a weapon at them much less having one in the first place. 

"Regina, please stand down. Tony would not be happy if he found out you attacked his guest." Vision said as he walk into the room, he has heard everything she said and he isn't angry for her thinking of him that way, he knows that she truly care about him but the lost of someone so close to her isn't easy to handle. 

"Vision!" Wanda smiled brightly as she run towards his side and hug him. "I've missed you so much."

"I have missed all of you too." He said as he gently rest his hand on her shoulder, he had feelings for her but after everything that had happened? He isn't sure how he feels anymore.

"I doubt you missed her as much as me." A voice said from behind them.

Wanda turn to look behind Vision and is shocked by who she saw. "Pietro!?"

"What? No hug for your big brother?" Pietro smirked as he hold his arms out. 

Wanda immediately let go of Vision and throw herself into her brother's arm. "It's you...it's really you!" She cried out in happily as she hug him closer. 

"How?" Clint's eyes widen. "I saw you died..."

"Ross was experimenting on his body and somehow managed to bring him back to life." Regina said as she let her suit peel off of her and fly back to her room. "Now enough talking. I still have to show you around." She turn around and walk towards the lift before stopping. "Oh right, none if you are allowed onto Tony and my floor nor are you allowed into our lab without our permission, try to sneak your way to those places will result in you being viewed as enemies by Friday and she will not hesitate to attack if you do not leave immediately." She said before she continues walking, this is one of the Protocol that Friday helped her install behind Tony's back, he won't be happy if he finds out about it but hey it is for his own safety. 

 

//Wow Regina is pissed! What should they do to earn her forgiveness? Would she ever forgive them? Should she forgive them?


	20. Chapter 20

She showed them to their floor. "Your names are on the door, Lang and Barton are welcome to stay here or with their families. Miss. Maximoff's room is next to Pietro's and there is a door between your rooms which can be locked from both side. Vision, Spiderman, Bruce and Rhodey have their own floor so you won't find their rooms here, their rooms are one level about this floor. Thor is still missing but his room is on this floor, I suggest you do not enter his room and that is all. If you have any more questions you may ask Friday, and maybe you'll actually try to get to know her." She turn away to leave only to be stopped by Steve.

"Regina...I know you hate us and don't want us around...and you might not believe me but I am truly sorry for what I did...I'll do anything to make it up to both of you." He said softly, the cold look doesn't fit on her face and he wish he can see the bright childish look again. 

"...There is something you can do...don't mistake me, it won't get you forgiven but it's a start."

He nods his head. "What is it? I'll do it."

She look up at him with a serious look. "Find out the truth." If Steve find out the truth by himself she would no longer be bounded by her promise to Tony and she would be able to speak freely. 

"The truth?" He frown slightly. 

"Yes. Be curious and find out the truth, that is all I can say." She turn to Bucky. "Once you're done looking around Pietro will bring you down to the lab." She said softly before moving to leave when she was stopped by Pietro. 

"Leaving so soon?" He raise his eyebrow as he block her way.

She roll her eyes and she can't help the slight smile on her lips. "I have work that needs to be done and today is one of my playdate with Hulk."

"I'm hurt, Regina. You would rather spend time with big green than a handsome speedster." He said dramatically with his hand over his heart.

"There's a handsome speedster around here? Where?" She asked jokingly, forgetting that the rest of the team is still behind her.

"You wound me, Sweetheart. How could you not notice my handsome look? Maybe I should kidnap you to some tropical paradise so you'll fall in love with me~" He smirk as he wrap an arm around her. "We'll have a nice small house by the sea~ Maybe one or two children and watch them play in the sand~"

Regina laugh softly as she shake her head. "Oh it would drive Daddy crazy, he'll hunt us down and try to tear us apart~"

"Don't worry~ He can't tear us apart if he can't catch us~ I won't let anyone get between our love~"

"Oh Pietro~ You're the best~" Was all she can say seriously before laughing again. "But seriously I should get going, I have lots of work." She slip out of Pietro's arm and walk into the lift. "Don't forget to bring Barnes down later!" She said as the lift door close.

"So you and Stark's kid?" Clint asked softly. 

Pietro chuckle softly. "Well a guy can dream, she is actually a lovely lady once you get to know her."

"We know...we had her trust ones..." Steve said sadly. 

"We'll get her to trust us again, Steve. These things takes time." Natasha said as she gently place her hand on his shoulder. "For now let's get settled in." 

~In Tony's mad scientist lab~

"There's no need to be nervous, Bucky. It's not like they are planning to do anything bad to you." Pietro said as he lead Bucky into the lab only to stop at the scene in front of them.

"Come on, Regina! I did it and you can too!" Tony has a device with a needle at the tip in his hand. 

"I don't like needles! And you're planning to poke me with it 48 times!" She hissed like an angry cat as she hide under one or Tony's machine, at times like this she is so glad she is small enough to hide in places Tony can't reach. 

"Come on, Dear~ I'll buy you the new video game you want if you let me do you~" He coo softly as he tries to reach for her only for his hand to be hit away by Regina. 

"No way! I can go without a new game!" She growled as she back away even more.

"Just give it up, Tony." Bruce said in amusement as he watch from the comfort of his seat.

"It's for her own good, she needs to be able to summon her suit without saying a word or having Friday around. Come on out, Regina. You know that you need this." He said as he tries to reach for her.

"Hell no! No way no how!" She glare at him.

"Looks like you need some help." Pietro said as he walk towards Tony with a smirk on his face.

"You're here!" Tony got up and grin widely. "Hey Barnes, do you mind giving me a hand?"

"I guess so..." He walk towards Tony and stop next to him. "What can I do?"

"Just pick up the machine, it's a good way to test out that arm T'Challa made and a good way to get to Regina."

"Noooooooooo! No don't you dare!" Regina hissed as the machine is lifted up. "Nooooooo!" She cried as she run off the minute the machine is high enough for Tony to grab her.

"Oh no you don't~" Pietro grab her before she can get too far.

"Traitor! How could you do this to me?" She whined as she tries to struggle free.

"Sorry Love~ Gotta impress my future father-in-law~" He chuckle softly. 

"I'm never going to be you father-in-law but I am impressed." Tony smirked as he walk towards them. "Now Barnes, hold her down until I'm done~ Then we can talk about why we ask you down here~" He laugh evilly as Regina is pinned down by Bucky, she can struggle all she want but she is never going to break free from Bucky.

 

//So what do you all think of Pietro's relationship with Regina so far? Is there anything you want them to do?  


	21. Chapter 21

"Err...is she going to be alright?" Bucky asked as he turn to the corner where Regina is sulking.

"Oh she'll be fine~ She'll get over it soon enough~ Now take a sit, I've been wanting to take a look on that arm T'Challa's scientists made." He sat down and get his tools ready. 

"Well it is time for her playdate with Hulk anyway so we'll just be leaving." Bruce said as he stood up. "Come on, Regina." He pick up the sulking girl and carry her like a child out of the lab.

"I'm coming with you!" Pietro said as he run after them. 

"Are you sure? The last time you joined us you almost got smashed." Bruce is worried for his safety. 

"Maybe if he didn't play 'Keep Regina away from Hulk' Hulk won't have tried smashing him." Regina pointed out as she cling onto Bruce so she won't fall. 

"Aww but it was so fun~" Pietro chucked as they enter the Smashing Room.

"Whatever you say, just try not to die again." Bruce said as he place Regina down and take a few steps back before turning into the Hulk.

"Hi Hulk!" Regina smile up at the big guy and wave at him.

"Regina." Hulk smiled and gently pat her head.

"Hey big guy!" Pietro smirked as he look up at him.

The Hulk growled as he pick Regina up and hug her away from Pietro. "Annoying speedster, go away."

"Aww but I want to play with my cute sweetie too~ You really need to learn to share~" Pietro chuckle softly and quickly take Regina out of Hulk's arm. "Mine!~" He smirked as he run off to the other side of room.

Hulk roar in anger as he run after them. "Give her back!" He yelled as he tries to catch Pietro only for him to run out of his reach every single time. 

"You'll have to be much faster than that, Big green~" Pietro said teasingly.

It just makes Hulk angrier and he roar loudly as he starts throwing things at Pietro.

"Great. You made him even angrier and now you're going to get us killed." Regina sigh softly as she cling onto Pietro. 

"Aww I won't let anything happen to my sweet little angel~" He check to make sure Hulk is looking before he give Regina a quick kiss on her cheek.

The Hulk roar even louder as he run towards Pietro. "Hands off!"

"Nope~ No way~" Pietro chuckle softly as he run away from Hulk.

~Back in Tony's lab~

"And there~ This new arm should be much better than what T'Challa made." He smirked, after examining the arm he removed it and replace it with the new Stark made arm. "Try it out, it should feel like a normal human arm."

"Amazing..." He whispered as he pick up the rag on the table and he can feel the rough oily rag in his metal hand.

"Of course it is! It's made by me!" He grinned proudly. "Well Regina helped me make it too but hey she is also a Stark!" 

"Stark...thank you for everything...and for forgiving me to what I did..." He look up at the Stark male. "I know what you did, T'Challa told me."

The smile on Tony's lips fall. "Who did you tell?" He asked softly. 

"No one, T'Challa made me promise that I won't tell anyone the truth..."

"Why...why would he tell you? After I told him not to tell..."

"It isn't his fault, I forced him to tell him." He gently place his human hand on Tony's shoulder. "I just needed to know...why would you forgive me and do all this for me?"

"You are as much of a victim as my parents, it would be wrong to blame you for it." He said as he put his tools away. 

"Thank you, Stark....Thank you so much..."

"You're welcome, Barnes~"

"Bucky. Call me Bucky."

"Alright Bucky, then call me Tony." He smiled as he stood up. "How about you join me to keep an eye on the kids? The last time they played together they almost tear the whole room apart."

"Why? Aren't they only playing?" Bucky is confused but follows Tony out of the lab.

"Yeah, with the Hulk, and Pietro just loves making him mad."

"Then why did you let him go with them!? What if he dies!? And what about your daughter!?" He is now really worried, they could be dead by now for all they know. 

"Don't worry, Friday would tell me if things gets out of hand and Pietro is too fast for the Hulk to catch, he's most probably running around with her in his arms."

"I sure hope you're right..." 

~In the Smashing room's control room~

"Here's the control room, if things get out of hands we can easily fill the room up with knockout gas and all we have to do is wait until Hulk turns back to Bruce." Tony explained to Bucky as they look down into the Smashing room.

Pietro is running around the room with Hulk trying to catch him and if they look closely they can see a bored Regina in Pietro's arms. 

"See, they are fine." Tony sat down on the nearest chair. "Just sit back and enjoy the show~" 

Bucky did sit down but he is unease, he really don't want to leave Regina down there. She looks so small in Pietro's arms and all he wants is to hold her in his arms and protect her from the danger in the world. 

Tony smile softly as he watch Bucky, he can see how worried he is and Tony can understand that feeling, when Regina wants to she can easily fool people into thinking she is a innocent defenseless little girl but he knows better and he knows that soon Bucky will find out that Regina is one girl who doesn't need protecting. 

 

//so what do you think? :D Pietro is messing with Hulk and Bucky and Tony are starting to get close~ But how is Steve going to get close to Tony with Regina and Friday watching over their Daddy? How is he planning to get them to trust him again after what he did?


	22. Chapter 22

Okay everyone listen up! I have a few plots for you to choose from! Please choose! It is important!

1) Teen!Tony and Baby!Regina

2) Baby!Regina and Adult!Tony

3) Kitten!Regina

4) Hybrid_Kitten!Regina

5) Child!Regina and Adult!Tony

6) Child!Tony and Adult!Regina

If you have any other ideas please let me know! I'll stop updating for awhile so you all will have the time to reply!


	23. Chapter 23

"Playtime ended an hour ago and they are still going at it, aren't they tired of running around like that?" Tony sigh softly as he rest his chin on his hand.

"Maybe if you go in and stop them it would have ended a long time." Bucky is actually interested in what they are doing, he saw Regina managed to get away quite a few times and hide under different places. Pietro is unable to reach Regina and when Hulk scare him away he would pick up whatever she's hiding under and throw it away before picking her up but it won't be long before Pietro grab her from his arms and run away again. 

"Hmmm...maybe we should stop it." Tony stood up. "Come on, before Hulk really loss it and kill Pietro." He said before walking out of the room.

Bucky stood up and follow him, he really hope they won't get hurt.

~Smashing room~

"Give her back give her back give her back!" Hulk roared as he run after Pietro.

"Okay kids, playtime is over. Come on." Tony said as he enter the room. "Come on, give me back my daughter."

"Aww but we were having so much fun." Pietro pout as he run away from Hulk again. 

"Just let me go." Regina struggle out of Pietro's arms before running away from him. "Daddy!" She said cheerfully as she run towards Tony and jump into his arms. "What took you so long?"

"It was fun watching you three run around." He chuckled softly as he hug her close to his chest.

Hulk huffed softly as he cross his arms. "Hulk don't like annoying speedster." 

"Well you can let off some steam for your own." Tony carry Regina out of the room and close it once everyone but Hulk is outside. 

"I see you have your new arm, Mr. Barnes. How do you like it?" Regina asked as she look over Tony's shoulder. 

"Please call me Bucky, and thank you for everything. I know what you and Tony did for me...for us..."

"Then call me Regina, how did you find out the truth?" She asked softly.

"T'Challa told me..."

Regina turn towards Tony. "So I can talk to him about it?" She asked softly. 

Tony nods his head. "Yes, yes you can."

"Talk about what?" Pietro asked curiously. 

"Nothing we can talk to you about. Go make sure your sister is alright." Regina shoo Pietro away. 

Pietro pout. "Fine. Don't tell me." He said before leaving. 

Regina watch until Pietro is out of sight before turning back to Bucky. "Sorry." She said softly. 

"Sorry about what?" Bucky is confused as to why she is apologising. 

"Your arm, it was blasted off because of me. I-" She was silenced by Tony. 

"Now we don't have to talk about that." He said as he hold his hand over her mouth. 

Her muffled screams can be heard as she tries to pull Tony's hand away from her mouth. 

"What don't we have to talk about?" Bucky wonder why he has the same feeling he gets whenever Steve try to get into a fight he can't win.

"Nothing nothing." Tony give him a fake smile as his hold on Regina tighten.

Regina relax in Tony's arms and let Tony thing she is giving up before give his hand a big sloppy lick.

"Eww eww eww!" Tony let go of Regina and clean his hand on his pants.

Regina run towards Bucky and hide behind him. "You said I can talk to him!"

"Well not about that!" Tony cross his arms. "You know how I feel about that..."

"But you have to tell someone! If that happens while you're on a mission you need someone there who will rush you back here!" Vision knows but he won't always be on the same mission as Tony. Peter knows he has to rush Tony back if his Arc Reactor is damaged, they didn't tell him why but he didn't ask questions, he can take a guess as why the Arc Reactor is important. 

"We have Vision and Spiderman to do that job." Tony cross his arms, and that is too many people already if you ask him.

"Please? Just one more person...please Daddy?" She look at Tony with pleading eyes.

Tony stay quiet for a while before letting out a soft sigh. "Fine..." He mutter softly. 

"Tell me what? You don't have to if you're not comfortable with it..." Bucky is curious but he doesn't want to force him.

"No, she'll just keep begging. If she trust you to keep a secret so let's just get it over with." Tony frown slightly as he lean against the wall.

"You see that light in Daddy's chest?" Regina asked as he comes out from behind Bucky and walk towards Tony. "This light....this is the only thing keeping him alive. Without it he would die."

Bucky's was confused at first when she started talking about the light but it soon turn to horror when he realised what it is. "Oh god...I could have killed you...Steve could have killed you..." He whispered. 

"But you didn't, Regina here got to me in time to replace it." Tony said as he place a hand on Regina's shoulder. 

"Oh Tony...I'm so sorry..." He felt so horrible, he wasn't happy when his arm got blown off but now that he knows the truth? He would gladly loss his arm again if it means he won't take the life of another Stark.

"Your arm was blasted off when you tried removing it because of the Heart Stealer Protocol, it is a way to keep it from getting stolen but doesn't mean it won't get damaged so if you don't see the glow on Daddy's chest you'll have to rush him back here." Regina said seriously. "There is a spare one somewhere around here, I will get it ready so just rush him here."

Bucky nods his head. "I will, but why won't you tell the rest?"

"That is another secret, one you don't need to know." Tony said as he push himself off the wall. "You've already been told everything you need to know."

Bucky nods his head again. "Alright, I understand." He would have to get his trust if he wants to know more. 

"Great talk! Let's start cooking! We have a big group to cook for!" She smiled widely. 

"Good job~" Tony gently pat her head. "I'll be in my lab if you need me." He left before she can say anything.

"Well that's just like him..." She huffed softly before turning to Bucky. "You'll help me cook right? I can't do all the work by myself..." She gives him a pleading look.

Bucky wants to say no but the look Regina is giving him...he would feel like he kicked a puppy if he says no. "Fine....I'll help..." He sigh softly. 

Regina grinned brightly. "Yay!" She cheered as she grab his sleeve and pull him towards the kitchen, now that she knows she has Bucky wrapped around her little hand she is going to to have so much fun that she can't help the mischievous grin that grow on her lips. 

//Child!Tony and Adult!Regina is winning so far~ I might write a few of this plots instead of just one if they get popular enough~

1) Teen!Tony and Baby!Regina (5)

2) Baby!Regina and Adult!Tony (5)

3) Kitten!Regina (5)

4) Hybrid_Kitten!Regina(5)

5) Child!Regina and Adult!Tony (5)

6) Child!Tony and Adult!Regina (7)


	24. Chapter 24

Regina is currently cooking sweet and sour pork, honey roasted chicken, steamed coral cod, braised duck with mixed vegetables, Chinese steamed egg, stir-fried asparagus and rice with Bucky's help. It is a lot but with the group she is living with she isn't sure it's enough. Thanks to the Super Soldier Serum in Steve he needs to eat more and she guess it's the same for Bucky, Bruce is always really hungry after changing into Hulk and with all the running around Pietro did today then he must be starving by now.

"I hope this would all be enough..." Regina said as she look at all the food, she had the things prepared before hand so it didn't take long for them to finish cooking but she swear she would go crazy if she has to cook like this every single day, lucky for her she just needs to cook for everyone today, Tony wanted to have a home cooked welcome back meal with the team.

"It looks like enough food to feed a small army so don't worry." Bucky said as he dry his hands.

"I smell something delicious!" Pietro said happily as he suddenly appear in the kitchen. 

"That's because dinner is done, would you mind calling your sister and the rest down?" Regina asked as she set the table. 

"They are on their way, did you cook all these? They look so good! You know~ You'll make a great wife~" Pietro give her a flirty smile. 

She wrap her arms around Pietro. "And who do you think would be the lucky person who'll have me as their wife?~" She purred into his ear.

"Well me of course~" He smirked as he wrap his arms around Regina and pull her closer. 

Steve clear his throat as he walk towards them with the rest of the team. "I don't think Tony would like it if he finds you two doing this." He smiled softly, hoping that Regina won't turn cold on them again. 

She huffed softly as she let go of Steve. "Whatever." She cross her arms as she look around and everyone but Tony. "Okay, I have something important to tell all of you, if you ever need to go on trial I will be your lawyer. I have the licence to practice law and I have also signed the Accord. And as to why I need to sign it, it's because they need help. We do not have enough heroes to protect the people, with Rhodey unable to fight only Tony, Vision and Spiderman is left to protect the people. They were too overwhelmed so I decided to help them."

She close her eyes so they won't see the sadness in them. "I had to become a citizen of the United States of America and for that to happen I have to give up my Singaporean citizenship because Singapore only allow their citizens to hold one citizenship...and I had to cut off ties with every single one of my family for their safety, my family is too big and far to be protected so after a lot of discussion it was decided that I cut off ties with my old life..."

"Regina..." Clint look at her with sad eyes, he doubt he would be able to give up his family to be a hero. He just love his family too much to do that to them.

"Don't. I don't need your pity. I did it because it's what's needs to be done." She open her eyes and look at all of them. "More than half of the great Avengers was 'missing' and lots of people think they can over power what's left of the Avengers and take over the world, I can't let that happen." She smiled slightly. "Anyway at least I can take care of Tony and make sure he doesn't kill himself now, my parents have my brother and sister to take care of them and maybe in the future I'll be see them again." She tried to not show how much this all bother her.

They all look upset at what Regina had to give up, would she be able to be with her family if they had just stayed? 

"Don't look like that." She roll her eyes and crossed her arms. "I would have to leave them sooner or later anyway, I am not leaving Tony's side, he needs me." She walk pass them. "You can start eating first, I'm going to bring up my workaholic." She said before heading down to the lab.

//It seems that lots of people wants me to just do all the plot? So maybe that's what I'll do. It would be an interesting challenge to get all the plot into the storyline~

1) Teen!Tony and Baby!Regina (5)

2) Baby!Regina and Adult!Tony (6)

3) Kitten!Regina (6)

4) Hybrid_Kitten!Regina(5)

5) Child!Regina and Adult!Tony (5)

6) Child!Tony and Adult!Regina (7)


	25. Chapter 25

"Guys...we have a problem..." Regina walk towards them with a bubbling toddler wearing an oversized shirt in her arms.

"You adopted a kid? Why didn't you tell me beforehand?" Pietro asked as he run towards Regina's side. "Aww~ What a cute baby~"

"I didn't adopt a kid, this is my Dad, Tony." Regina didn't wanted to tell them but they won't find out sooner or later and she'll need someone to watch him while she look for a way to turn him back. 

"He messed with time stone? He was supposed to leave it alone." Bruce frown as he stood up and walk towards Regina. 

"Time stone? You mean one of the infinity stones? How did you get your hands on that?" Sam asked as everyone stood up and crowd around Regina and Kid Tony to have a look at him. 

"If you had stayed you would have known but you didn't so you don't. Anyway I need someone to take care of him while I work on finding a way to turn him back." She said as she push pass all of them to get to the dining table. "But first, let's eat." She said as she place Tony on her lap.

They all sat back down as Tony coo softly and try to grab the side of the table and look over it.

Regina gently kiss the top of his head. "Calm down, Tony. You'll get your food soon." She wrap an arm around Tony so he won't fall off.

"Here." Steve said softly as he hand her a bowl of rice. 

"Thank you." She said as she takes the bowl and take spoonfuls of steam egg and mix it into the rice. "Open wide, Tony~" She coo softly as she hold the near his mouth. 

Tony open his mouth and happily eat the food. He giggle happily while clapping his hand before reaching up at Regina for more food.

She smiles softly as she continues feeding him, she has never willingly taken care of a kid before but she has seen her sister do it so she knows just what to do.

Everyone is watching Regina feed Tony while they are eating. Natasha finished eating first and she stood up. "Here, let me help you feed him so you can eat." She said as she tries to reach out for him.

"No." Regina hold Tony away from her. "I will do it myself, I can just eat later." She glare at Natasha until she back off and she starts feeding Tony again. 

Tony cling onto Regina's shirt as he continue eating until he is full. She placed him over her shoulder and pat his back until he burp.

"Good boy~" She cooed softly and gently kiss his head. "Do you want something to drink? How about something to drink?" She asked as she gently place a cup near his mouth and help him drink from it slowly. 

"You would make a good mother someday." Clint said as he watch from his seat.

"Hmm...maybe. Maybe not." She hum softly as she put the cup down and gently tap Tony's nose, making him giggle happily. She smile happily, she loves the sound of his laughter, it is just so beautiful and she is going to make sure he stays happy until they find a way to get Adult Tony back. 

Bruce look after Tony as Regina eat and everyone crowd around them to play with the happy baby. Once Regina is done eating she quietly went down to the lab to see how she can fix all this.

"I got it!" She run to the living room with a big grin on her lips. "I know how to change him back! Give him here!" She gently take Tony out of Scott's hands and rush down to the lab before anyone can say anything. 


	26. Chapter 26

She managed to do something alright, that something she did is turning Tony into a teenager and Regina is now a baby. Teen Tony was super confused as to where he is and why he's only in a shirt but the minute he heard Baby Regina crying he rush to her side and gently pick her up.

"Shh...what's wrong, Sweetie? Don't cry, I'm here now. I'm here." He whispered softly while rocking the crying baby until she calms down and look up at him with tearful eyes. "Hey sweetie, that's better." He smiled softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Where's your mommy, Sweetheart? Why are you only in a oversized shirt?" He asked softly as he look around the lab and from slightly. "Where are you?"

"You're in your lab, Sir." Friday replied him, making Tony jump in surprise and hug Regina protectively as he look around for whoever is speaking. 

"I apologise Sir, I did not mean to startle you." She apologised. 

"Who are you? Where are you?" He asked as he try to find the speaker.

"I am Friday, Sir. A natural-language user interface created by you."

"I don't remember make any user interface." He narrow his eyes. "If you're a kidnapper you can forget about getting any money! My dad would never pay you!"

"I am not a kidnapper, Sir." She make a screen appear in front of Tony and show him videos of his life. 

He watch for awhile before looking up at the ceiling. "Who is this baby? Why am I in the future?"

"She is Regina Stark, your daughter. And you both where de-aged when you two mess with the Time stone."

He feels so overwhelmed, he has a daughter? And they where de-aged? And what's a time stone. "Friday, explain."

"Yes Sir." She said before showing him videos, the press conference when he announced that Regina is now his adopted daughter, him messing with the time stone and turning into a baby, Regina working on the time stone and turning them both into Teen and Baby and finally a video of them talking about the danger of keeping the stone here with them. And without being asked she showed him videos of him kicking ass as Iron Man and videos of him working beside the Avengers, both before and after the first draft of the Accords.

"Is...is that Captain America!?" He has lots of questions running through his mind but that is the only one he can think to ask. The man that his father spent his whole life looking for...he's fighting right beside him!

"Yes, that is indeed Captain America AKA Steve Rogers. He is one of you teammates who is trying to get into this lab right this minute."

"Teammates huh? Friday, pull out everything you have on them, I want to make sure I know what's going on before letting them in."

"Alright done, Sir. Would you like the files on Miss. Regina?" She asked as the flies of the Averages show up on the screen.

"Yes. Show me." He said as he sat down with Regina in his arms and look through everything while keeping an eye on Dum-E as he play with Regina. 


	27. Chapter 27

"What do you think is happening down there?" Scott asked curiously. They are all in the living room, Vision has been called down to the lab a few minutes ago and they are waiting to see what's going on.

"There is something I need to tell you." Vision said as he walk into the living room with a bundle in his arms. "Tony Stark is no longer a child...but..." He move slightly so they can see the sleeping baby in his arms. "Regina is now a baby."

"What happened?" Clint asked as he stood up and walk towards Vision with the rest of the team. "She's supposed to turn Tony back, not turn herself into a baby."

"Tony is working on changing her back but for now we have to take care of her." Vision let Scott take Regina from his arms. 

"Aww look at her..." Scott whispered softly as he gently stroke her cheek. "She is beautiful..." He was unable to hold his own daughter when she's born because he was in jail and wonder if his daughter was as beautiful when she was born. 

"She has always been beautiful." Steve said as he look down at the sleeping baby. 

"Hopefully she'll be back to normal soon, we can't be heroes and take care of a baby." Natasha can't help but smile when Regina yawn softly and open her eyes sleepily. 

Regina look up at all the people around her and she can't help but cry loudly, being around so many strangers is scary to her and it doesn't help that they are all bigger and taller than anyone she has seen in her short life.

"Oh shit! What do I do what do I do?" Scott is now panicking, he has never taken care of a baby before. 

"Give her to me." Clint said as he hold out his hand to take Regina from Scott. "Hey baby girl, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" He asked softly as he rocked her gently while walking around the room, the movement will help calm her down. "There's no need to be scared, Baby girl. No one is going to hurt you, not when Uncle Clint is around." He continues talking to her softly until she calm down enough to stop crying. 

Regina look up at Clint with teary eyes and place her hand in her mouth to suck on it.

"That's it, Baby girl. It's better isn't it?" He smiled down at her before turning to the rest of the team. "I think being around so many strangers scared her, you should introduce yourself one by one or she'll cry again."

"Me first!" Pietro grin as he run to Clint's side. "Hi Regina! I'm Pietro, your future husband~"

Regina look up at Pietro with curious eyes as she take her hand out of her mouth and reach for Pietro.

"See she knows who her future husband is~" Pietro smirk as he leans closer to Regina only for her to grab his nose with her saliva covered hand. "Hey! Let go!" He pout as he tries to free his nose without hurting Regina. 

"Future husband indeed." His sister laughed softly as she walk up to her brother. "Looks like you'll have better luck with adult Regina." Wanda said teasingly before smiling down at Regina. "Hello Regina, I am Wanda, this idiot's twin sister."

Clint is chuckling softly to himself as he help free Pietro's nose and gently clean Regina's hand. "You shouldn't do that, Baby girl. You don't know where he had been."

"I see what this is...pick on Pietro in front of his future wife and make him look bad." Pietro pout as he gently rub his nose.

"Don't take it too hard, if you're as good as you think you would be able to get her. Come on, the rest wants to see her too." Wanda drag her brother away. 

Vision walk towards them and look down at Regina. "Hello, I am Vision."

Regina look up at him with wide eyes and her eyes immediately go to the mind stone on his forehead and try to grab it.

"You are not allowed to touch it, Regina. It is not a play thing." Vision informed her.

Regina's eyes tear up when she is denied the shiny stone.

"No no no no, don't cry. You're too beautiful to cry." Clint stay rocking her again. 

"Maybe I should go..." Vision disappeared down the floor. 

"Looks like Vision really scared her." Sam said as he walk over to them. "I'm Sam, little one. Be a good girl okay?" He gently pinch her cheek before leaving to do his own things. 

"She isn't going to start crying again is she?" Scott asked as he slowly walk towards them.

"Nope. She'll be fine." Clint said as he gently pull his shirt out of Regina's mouth. 

Regina pout for awhile before getting bored and turning to look at Scott.

"She is even more beautiful when she's awake...is it like this? When you hold your children for the first time?" Scott asked Clint. 

"Yeah..." Clint said softly. "Would you like to hold her?"

"No, I won't want her crying again. I...I am going to go visit my daughter. See you later, Regina. Oh, my name is Scott, I'll bring something back for you." Scott said before leaving. 

"Looks like you're on babysitting duty huh?" Natasha smirked as she lean down to get a better look at Regina. "Hello, I am Natasha. I guess I'll see you later." She said before leaving. 

"Go on, Bruce. The Hulk loves Regina, he won't hurt her." Steve gently push him towards them.

Bruce is so nervous, what if the big guy suddenly come out? He doesn't want to end up hurting a baby. "Hi..." He said softly as he look down at Regina. 

Regina's eyes light up the minute she saw Bruce and hold her hands out to be carried by him.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea." He said nervously. 

"Come on, she is just going to cry if you don't carry her." Clint move closer to Bruce and gently place her in his arms. "See, you're doing it." He smirked as he turn around and walk away. 

"Wait! Where are you going?" Bruce asked as he hold Regina close to his chest gently. 

"I'm off the babysitting business, good luck." He said before leaving. 

Bruce sigh softly and look down at Regina. "Hi, I'm Bruce."

Regina smile sweetly as she hold her arm up and try to grab his hair.

"Having trouble there, Bruce?" Steve smiled as he walk towards them with Bucky. They had decided to meet Regina together. 

"I'm just not very good with children..." He said as he gently pull his hair out of Regina's hand.

"Can I hold her?" Steve asked a little too excited. 

"Of course. Here." Bruce gladly hand her over. "I'm going down to help Tony." He said before leaving. 

"Hi Cutie, I am Steve and this is Bucky." He coo down at her.

Regina look at Steve with curious eyes and reached up to touch his face. She is curious of his blue eyes, she finds them so beautiful.

Steve smiled brightly and gently nuzzle her hand.

"You'll make a good mother one day." Bucky said jokingly. He is also worried that he'll hurt Regina, she is adopted but she is still a Stark and he has hurt enough Stark, he isn't going to hurt another one.

"I like kids, you know that. I always wanted a kid of my own." Steve said as he gently tickle Regina's stomach. 

Regina laugh loudly and tries to struggle away. 

"Well she is going to be good practice." Bucky smiled as he watch them.

"Do you want to carry her?" Steve asked as he hold her closer to Bucky.

Regina's eyes widen when she saw Bucky and she immediately reach her arms out towards him. She whined loudly when Bucky back away from her.

"Bucky, just hold her before she cry." Steve move closer to Bucky and place her in his arms before taking a step back. 

Regina immediately cling onto Bucky's shirt and grab his hair before putting it into her mouth. 

Steve laughed as he watch his best friend try to pull his hair free from a baby's mouth. "Having trouble there?"

"I don't want to accidentally hurt her..." He winced slightly when she pull on his hair.

Steve just laughed at his friend as he continues trying to free his hair. Maybe this is a good thing, maybe he would be able to make everything right. He really hope that she would remember all this when it's all over, it would show her just how much everyone cares and what nice people they really are, they would all be able to be friends again.

//So what do you all think of the past three chapters? I have never wrote about babies before so it might not be very good but I'll try to be better! Sorry Baby and Teen Tony is so short, but I promise Baby Regina will last longer! And remember, suggestions are always welcomed! 


	28. Chapter 28

Teen Tony couldn't face them, not after what he has learned. He didn't understand how his Adult self is able to forgive them but he knows he can't so he is just going to find a way to make things right. He asked Friday to send for Vision, he knows that he can keep a secret, and hand his daughter to him, god it feels so weird, he has a daughter...but...he can't help but love his little girl in the short time he has known her.

By the time Vision returned Tony is back to an Adult and is ordering baby clothes, food and toys for Regina. 

"It is good to see you back to normal, Tony. But aren't you going to turn Regina back?" Vision asked as he walk towards him.

"Why would I when I can finally take care of her as a baby? And get lots and lots of cute pictures~" He grinned as he turn towards Vision. "How about you help me choose something?"

They spent their time choosing baby things online and when Bruce came down they got him to help them choose more. By the time they are done it is already the next day. 

Regina is a fussy baby, she likes being hold by someone or she will cry and Steve is happy to hold her. Of course Bucky would have to stay close, Regina just loves to pull his hair and holding the finger of his metal arm, and she would cry when Bucky isn't around when she feels like pulling his hair or holding his finger. And the three of them fall asleep with Regina in Steve's arms and Bucky's hair in Regina's tiny hand.

In the morning Bucky woke up to a head full of wet hair thanks to Regina. He groan softly as he free his hair and immediately head to the showers to wash off all the drool. 

Steve chuckle softly, he was already awake Bucky try to free his hair. He is just happy to hold Regina in his arms as she sleep peacefully.

"I'm surprised you're still in bed, you're usually in the gym working out or outside running." Bucky said as he walk out of the shower with only a towel around his waist. 

"She is just so sweet when she's asleep, I can't just put her down." Steve said softly as he gently stroke her cheek.

"Well she is going to need something to eat soon." Bucky said as he got dressed, they slept in his room because Steve came to him in the middle of the night because Regina was crying for him.

"Yeah, you're right." He said as he stood up slowly so he won't wake Regina. 

Scott came back that night with milk formula, bottle, diapers and his daughter's old clothes. Which is what Regina is wearing right now, she's in a soft pink PJ with a matching hat, gloves and shocks.

Bucky helped him make a bottle and he finished just in time for her to wake up crying again. 

"Shhh....it almost ready..." Steve rock her gently as Bucky test the milk on his skin before handing it to his friend. "Thank you." He said before feeding it to Regina. 

Regina drink it hungrily as she place her tiny hands on the side of the bottle. 

"Nice to see mommy Steve with a baby." Tony said teasingly as he walk into the kitchen. 

"Where have you been?" Steve asked as he look up from Regina. 

"Been ordering her some things she'll need but it seem like I'm a little too late." He said as he made himself some coffee. 

"Aren't you going to change her back?" Bucky ask as Steve put the empty bottle down and gently pat her back until she burp.

"When I finally get a chance to take care of my baby? Not a chance." Tony said and finish his coffee before walking towards Steve. "Give meeeee~"

Steve chuckle softly and gently place Regina in Tony's arms. "All yours."

"Hey sweetheart, I'm your daddy." Tony said softly as he hold her gently and close to his chest.

Regina look up at Tony and reach up to gently touch his beard before giggling softly at how it feels under her hand. She play with his beard for a while before moving down to his chest and gently touch the Arc Reactor, amazed by the soft glowing blue light. 

"This is your daddy's heart." He whispered to her softly as he gently stroke her cheek. "It'll help daddy keep bad things away from hurting you."

Regina smile up brightly at Tony as she cling onto his shirt.

"You're so beautiful." He said softly as he smile down at Regina. "My beautiful little girl." He gently kiss her forehead, making her giggle softly. 

Regina started babbling happily and wave her arms around as she 'talk' to her daddy.

Tony chuckle softly as he listen to her with all his attention, like he actually understands what she's telling him.

Steve and Bucky watch the father and daughter from the side, nobody would have guessed that Tony would be a good father, not until he adopted Regina and now they can see how wrong everyone was. He isn't a good father at all, he is the best father. He loves Regina with all his heart and they can see it in his eyes, they can see it in the way he looks at her. And they have decided right there and then that they would give Tony the chance to be the loving father to his baby for as long as he wants, until he is ready to have his adult daughter back they will just have to work harder to protect her.

 

//So how is it?~ Did it make you go 'Awwww~'? :3 What should happen next? Should Thor return now? Where did Rhodey go?


	29. Chapter 29

"I have returned, my friends!" Thor enter the living room with a big grin on his lips only to be greeted by a loud cry. 

"Shhhh! Quiet, Thor! We just gotten her to take her nap!" Clint hissed, Scott and him got stuck babysitting when the team got a call to stop some bad guy. 

Scott is the one holding her and he is now rocking her gently and whispering sweet words to her.

"Who is this child? And who is this person?" Thor whispered as he walk closer to them to get a better look at the baby. 

"This guy is Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man. He is our new teammate, you missed a lot. And this is Regina, you know, Tony's daughter." Clint said softly as he take Regina from Scott.

"Err...hi Thor, I'm Scott." Now that his hands are free he hold it out to shake Thor's hand.

"It is nice to have another warrior with us." He shake his hand before turning towards Clint and Regina. "Wasn't Regina an adult? I am sure my memory isn't that bad."

"Time stone." Was all Clint said as he rocked her gently. "Please ask the rest when they came back, don't start it here."

Thor nods his head. "May I hold her?" 

Regina stopped crying when she saw Thor and she immediately stare at his long blond hair. She really wants to pull it now so she reach her arms out towards Thor and coo softly. 

"Take her before she cry again." Clint place her in his arms.

Thor hold her gently, not wanting to hurt her. "She is so cute." He said softly. 

"Just wait for it..." Clint watch as Regina reach up towards Thor's hair.

"Wait for what-" He was cut off when Regina suddenly pull on his hair. "Ow! She is strong for a Midgardians baby." He said as he tries to free his hair from her tiny hand.

Regina wasn't having any of it, she pull hard on his hair when he tried to free his hair, it is much softer than Bucky's hair, no way she is letting go of it.

"And this is why you should never have long hair around babies." Clint smirked as he turn to Scott.

Scott chuckle softly as they watch the god of thunder try to free his hair from a baby. 

"Please release my hair, Child of Iron." He is begging now, he doesn't want to hurt the baby no matter how much he wants his hair free from the pulling. 

"Oh they would love to see this." Clint smirked as he cross his arms.

Regina giggle happily, she doesn't know the power this blonde male hold, she is just happy that she get to pull his soft hair and he is even funnier when she put his hair into her mouth which just makes her smile and laugh loudly. 

Thor isn't happy to have his hair pulled, and he really hates to have his hair in Regina's mouth and getting drool all over it, but he can't help but smile and malt when he saw her smile and hear her laugh. He smile down at her and gently stroke her cheek, if it makes her smile and laugh like that then maybe having his hair pulled and drooled on isn't that bad.


	30. Chapter 30

When they returned back to the tower they are greeted by Thor sleeping on the couch with Regina in his arms. Regina still has Thor's hair in her hand and in her mouth, getting drool all over it in his sleep. 

"Oh this is too cute~" Tony smirked as his suit peel off his body. "Did you take pictures, Friday?"

"Of course, Sir. And videos of him cooing over Miss. Regina."

"Great!" He smiled as he walk up to them and gently remove Thor's hair from Regina's hand and mouth before picking her up.

Regina was woken up when Thor's hair is taken away from her and is about to cry when she saw Tony. She immediately smile brightly and start babbling to him about her day.

"Looks like you've had fun, Sweetie~" He coo softly and gently nuzzle her cheek. "How about we take a shower?" He carry her away and let his team handle Thor. 

Tony took a quick shower before he gently bathe Regina and dry her with a big fluffy towel. He got dressed in a shirt and pants before he put her in a hooded Iron Man onesie.

"Don't you look so cute~" He kiss her forehead before picking her up and carrying her out for the room.

Regina enjoyed the warm water and she is pleased with the comfortable onesie that she is placed in, she can't help but smile the whole time. 

~In the living room~

They woke Thor up and told him everything that happened and introduce him to his new teammates. He agreed to sign the Accords with no argument, everything in it seems fair. He wasn't happy that they fought each other but he's glad everything is alright now.

"Hey Tony! You there? The trip was-" Rhodes stopped when he saw who is in the living room. "Oh hell no! You guys are still here?" He left through the back door when they returned, well he had to wait until his metal legs are fixed, and took a trip to Paris with a girl but it didn't go too well so he came back early. 

"Rhodey-" Steve walk towards him only to be stopped by the gun Rhodes pulled out. 

"It's Rhodes to you, don't you come any closer. I haven't forgiven any of you yet." He put his gun away when he saw that Steve stopped coming towards him. "Where is Tony and Regina?"

"We are here!~" Tony said as he came in with Regina. "Look Regina, it's Uncle Rhodey~"

"Wait! That's Regina? What happened to her?" Rhodey walk towards them as quickly as he can. 

"Just a wonderful accident. Isn't she beautiful?" Tony show Regina to Rhodey. 

"Ye-yeah...she is." He look down at her, he isn't going to leave again, the next time they might change themselves into bunnies or something if he leave them alone again. 

Regina look up at Rhodey and reach up to grab onto his nose. She giggle softly when Rhodey made a face at having his nose grabbed.

"No no, you shouldn't pull Uncle Rhodey's nose." Tony gently hold her hand and kiss it gently. "These tiny hands belongs to Daddy~" He smile down at her cheekily. 

Regina was going to cry when her daddy pull her hand away from Rhodey's nose but when she kissed her hand she can't help but giggle happily and cuddle close to him while clinging on his shirt. 

Rhodey smile softly at them. "Well aren't you two just the cutest pair?" He chuckle softly. "I'll go put my things away so see you later." He said before walking away, he saw how adopting Regina was going so well for him but now that he gets to take care of her when she's just a baby? It just makes things all the much better for his friend and he couldn't be happier for him.

 

//Pair of mischief: Rejected

 

It is the title for where I put all the story ideas that can't get into the story or some random thing I thought up. Hope you'll like it~ c:


	31. Chapter 31

Rhodey is a great Uncle to Regina, he doting and just loves to spoil her. He helped Tony dress her up in different cute clothes and taking pictures. 

Regina would grin and giggle happily as she pose for the pictures, pretty much just holding her arms and legs in different positions. 

Rhodey didn't wanted Regina near anyone in Team Cap but he had to let her be carried by Bucky from time to time because she would cry if she isn't able to pull his hair. 

She really did cry when Bucky came back after a mission with short hair, it was burnt in a fight and had to be cut off, they had to put a wig on Bucky before she calms down, and it isn't the cheap kind of wig, it is the expensive kind that really feel like real hair. He had to wear it until his hair grows back or Regina would cry.

Thor had to allow Regina to pull and play with his hair, she can't pull Bucky's, she'll just pull off the wig and cry, and she is uninterested Wanda's or Natasha's hair for some reason. 

Vision managed to get close to Regina without her trying to grab his stone, she is more interesting in his weird skin colour and she is trying to figure out how to remove what she thinks is paint. 

Natasha is the only one who tries not to spoil her but it didn't take long for her to give in.

Clint and Scott would give her their kids old toys, Clint miss taking care of a baby and Scott finally has a chance to take care of a baby so they just loves spoiling her.

Sam didn't know how to take care of a baby but he did enjoy playing with her.

Wanda would look after her from time to time with her brother. She is the responsible one while Pietro just loves to mess around with Regina and running around with her.  And Regina was a little scared at first but once she get over it she can't help but love it!

T'Challa would visit from time to time to help with some of the mission and that's when he met Regina as a baby. She loves playing with him when he's in his uniform, who won't like playing with a big kitty? 

If Regina can speak she would say that her Daddy is her favourite out of them all, second would be Steve and third is Bucky. The three of them take care of her most of the time together and during that time they grew close together and after a month they decided to go out on a date, leaving Regina in their team's care.

They went to a nice restaurant and spent the date talking and getting to know each other better, well not like Steve and Bucky need to know each other better.

And after that date they had gotten closer, Steve and Bucky where kinda together since they were young, not much have changed after Tony came into the picture, they have both fallen in love with him and Tony had fallen for the both of them.

Tony didn't know what to do, he loves both of them but it isn't right. People are only supposed to have one love right? So he avoided them until he can figure things out. But it didn't work out well, they came looking for him. He tried to run but they won't let him, they made him stay so they can talk it out.

"Tony, you can't just avoid us. It isn't going to change anything." Steve said, they managed to get permission to enter his lab and corner him before he can run.

"I wasn't avoiding you, I just have a lot of work to do but you know what? I think I'm getting a little tired, maybe I'll go take a nap..." Tony said as he tries to get pass the two super soldiers. 

"You're not going anywhere until you talk to us, Tony." Bucky place his hand on Tony's shoulder to stop him. "We're worried about you."

"Worried about me? There's nothing to worry about, I'm fine!" He fake a smile. 

"Tony...please don't do this to us...tell us what's wrong..." They both look at him pleadingly.

Tony look at them both before letting out a sigh. "Look...I've been through this before, a polyamory relationship isn't going to work out. The last time I've had one with two best friends they almost killed each other over me and I really don't want either of your deaths on my hands."

"Well then good thing we have grown up learning to share with each other." Bucky turns to Steve and kiss him passionately before turning back to Tony. "We both want you, Tony. Please?" He asked as he hold his hand out towards him.

Tony was stunted, he didn't imagine that they are actually together, but it gave him hope that this love would work out so without thinking he takes Bucky's hand and is pulled into a three way hug. 

"We love you, Tony. And we love each other, nothing is going to change that." Steve leans down and kiss Tony gently on his lips.

"We won't be jealous of each other or of you, this is going to work, we promise." Bucky said before kissing Tony. 

That night they went to Tony's bedroom to make love and solidified their relationship.

And from that day on Regina have three overprotective Daddies and a overprotective Hulk, Pietro better be able to think of something or he is never going to get his girl.


	32. Chapter 32

"Come on, Sweetheart. Say Daddy~" Tony coo softly as he look down at Regina, she has been a baby for months now and he still has no plan to change her back. 

"She's still too young to start speaking, Tony." Steve wrap an arm around Tony and kiss him lovingly. 

"She is old enough. Come on, Sweetie~" He gently kiss her cheek. "Do it for Daddy~"

Regina had her feet in her mouth when Tony kiss her cheek and she can help but smile and laugh happily. "Ba!"

"That's it, Regina~ Daddy~ Say Daddy for me~" He cool proudly as he take her feet out of her mouth and clean the saliva off.

"Ba ba!" She coo happily as she hold her arms up to be carried. 

"That's it, Baby girl!" He pick her up and hugs her close to his chest.

"She didn't exactly say Daddy." Bucky pointed out from the bed, laying on the bed as he watch them.

"In Chinese Bàba is daddy so she did a great job~" Tony kiss her forehead. 

"But none of us have talked Chinese to her." Steve sat down on the bed and cuddle closer to Bucky.

"Maybe she remembers bits and pieces of her adult life, we should really turn her back." Bucky said even though he really doesn't want to loss baby Regina. 

"Maybe when she starts walking. I want it on video~" Tony said as he join into the cuddle pile with Regina in his arms.

"Well I'm sure she'll start walking soon." Bucky reach over Steve and gently tap Regina's nose. "She is a smart girl~"

Regina giggle softly and grab onto his finger before he can move his hand away. 

"What a big strong girl~ Catching a super soldier all by herself~" Tony kiss her cheek.

"Oh no, Steve. Save me." Bucky said dramatically. 

"I'm here to save you, my love!" Steve chuckle softly as he sat up and hold his hands in front of him while wiggling his fingers. "Get ready~ The tickle monster is here!" He gently tickle Regina. 

Regina laugh loudly as she let go of Bucky's finger and tries to wiggle out of his hands. "Ba ba!"

Steve smile softly as he stop tickling her and kiss her cheek. "I win~"

Regina pout childishly and cross her tiny arms.

"Don't worry, Sweetie. Daddy is going to protect you from the big mean super soldiers~" Tony chuckle softly as he pull her close to his chest and kiss the side of her head. "I love you, Regina."

Regina smile brightly as she cling onto his shirt with her tiny hand. "Ba ba!" She said happily. 

"Aww~ Isn't she the cutest? I wish she would stay like this forever~" Tony gently stroke her cheek.

"We know, Tony. But the world needs her, the adult Regina." Steve said seriously. 

"Maybe if she agrees to it we can change her back into a kid from time to time." Bucky suggested. 

Tony think for a while before she sigh softly. "Fine...I'll change her back...tomorrow. Let's get get some sleep." He mutter softly as he lay down while holding his daughter close to him as he cuddle closer to his lovers.

The next morning Tony carry Regina down to his lab, it isn't something he really wants to do but he is going to do it because it is true, the world needs Adult Regina. 

Regina woke up naked and covered in a blanket. "Ugh...my head..."She mutter softly as she sat up while keeping the blanket around herself. 

"Good to see you're alright, Sweetie!" Tony grin as he walk towards Regina. "How do you feel?" He asked as he throw a set of clothes to Regina. 

"For some reason I want to pull Thor's hair..." She is a little confused as she put on her clothes right in front of Tony, it's not like there's anything he hasn't seen before. 

He chuckle softly as he show him videos of her when she's a baby.

"Oh god...I did that?" She blush as she cover her face, bits and pieces of the time she is a baby came back to her. 

"Yep~" Tony smirked as he wrapped an arm around Regina. "So do you mind being a baby from time to time?"

Regina bite her lip as she think before nodding her head. "Alright. As long as you don't tried blackmailing me with anything."

Tony pout as he rest his chin on her head as he hug her closely. "Fine...I promise..." It didn't mean that he won't be taking pictures and videos of his beautiful baby girl. 

 

//Heads up to everyone, I'm thinking of writing Hydra!Regina!


	33. Chapter 33

"I'm back!~" Regina grin as she walk into the living room. "Missed me?"

"I'm sure Thor won't miss having his hair pulled." Clint chuckle softly. 

"Aye." Thor grinned, he would miss the baby but he isn't going to miss all the hair pulling. 

"Oh I don't know~ Maybe I'll want to continue that habit~" Regina smirked as she sat down on Thor's lap and wrap an arm around him as she playfully tag his hair.

"Child of Iron, please don't pull on my hair."

"Hmm...well...seeing as you ask so nicely~" She giggled as she let go of his hair and get off his lap.

"Regina!" Pietro cheer happily as he run towards her and pick her up in his arms. "I'm so glad to see that you're back!" He kiss her cheek.

"Hey hey hey! Hands off!" Bucky walk towards him and pull Regina out of Pietro's arms as he glare at him.

"You know I'm not a baby anymore right?" Regina pout as she is placed back on the ground.

"You're still my baby girl." Tony walk towards her and kiss her forehead. 

"Not to break this up but I need to talk to Tony and Regina alone." Steve said as he stood up.

"We can talk in the lab." Regina said as she lead them downstairs. "So what do you want to talk about?" She said when the door closed behind them.

"I found out the truth. Why didn't you want us to know?" Steve look at Tony with sad eyes.

"What? How?" Tony's eyes widen. 

"So you did it huh? I didn't think you would actually go looking." Regina sat down on the nearest chair. 

Tony turned towards Regina. "You told him!? Why would you do that!?"

"I didn't tell him anything, Daddy. I just told him to get curious. He figured everything out himself." Regina cross her legs.

"Tony...they should know...they need to know the truth." Steve walk towards Tony and gently rest his hand on his shoulder. 

"They won't like hearing the truth..." Tony look away. 

"You're the one who said you forgive them and you want us to be a team again." Regina pointed out. "You have to be able to trust them, if they can't accept the truth then they don't deserve to be forgiven."

"She is right, Tony. Tell them, I'll be by your side no matter what they think. I promise." Steve gently hold Tony's hands.

Tony took a deep breath before nodding his head. "Alright...alright let's do it. Friday, get everyone to the living room..."

He waited until everyone is there before telling them the whole truth. They were shocked when they found out the truth and they can't help but feel bad for what they say and did to him. But Tony was right about one thing, if they had known Accords was changed by Tony they won't even have read it. At least they now know the truth, they won't think bad about him before at least trying to put themselves in Tony's shoes.

//The plot is that Regina is kidnapped or something before being brainwashed by Hydra. Hydra did it to use her as replacement for the Winter Soldier. The question is if they should just train her to be the perfect soldier or use her to recreate the super soldier serum? 


	34. Chapter 34

Regina, Steve, Black Widow and Hawkeye went to Russia to find Hydra's hideout, Bucky wanted to join the mission but they don't want the risk of them wanting their winter soldier back. 

Regina fly around while they search on the ground. She flew farther away from the team as they are way too slow, she would come to regret it as she is shot down. Her Arc Reactor is damaged so there was nothing she can do but fall to the ground, she passed out when she hit the ground so she didn't noticed the people that is running to her side to take her away.

~Unknown Evil Lair~

Regina woke up and groan softly as she tries to move her hand only to find that she is tied down to a chair. "What the hell!?"

"Hello Iron Rose, it's nice of you to finally join us." A deep male voice said behind her. "Or would you prefer White Rose?" 

Regina is called White Rose by the public after a few interviews, she is pure and innocent but if you  hold her the wrong way you will get hurt and when she starts fighting next to Tony the public would call her Iron Rose.

"I would prefer Regina, it means Queen don't you know? And a Queen shouldn't be treated like this." Regina narrow her eyes as she tries to free her hands.

"But you act more like a Rose." He said as he walk around her so that he is standing in front of her. "Beautiful yet deadly, I doubt the Avengers as they call themselves really know what you can do." He said as he lift her head up to look into her eyes. "I can see it in your eyes, you are willing to kill, you want to kill. Your act is so brilliant that no one can see that bloodthirsty monster that is waiting to be freed."

"Or maybe your face is so red it's getting into your eyes, Red Skull. Or would you prefer Johann Schmidt?" She asked sweetly. "Or maybe you're so old you can't even see things properly anymore." That earned her a hard slap.

"The Avengers might be willing to let you run your mouth like that but I will not have it here." Red Skull growled and grab her hair so she can pull her head back to show her neck. "I can cut your throat and kill you right now." He said as he run his finger across her neck.

"But you won't. You want something from me." She glare at him the best she can. "And whatever it is you can have it over my dead body."

He smirked. "I like you, Regina." He said as he let go of her. "You're so loyal and willing to do anything for your dear old daddy. How about I be your daddy? I would give you the world as long as you agree to obey me."

"Well how about you drop dead?" She raise an eyebrow. "I would never ever betray my father or the Avengers!"

"Oh but you will, once I'm done with you." He gives her an evil smirk before holding a cloth over her mouth and nose.

Regina tries to struggle free and hold her breath but it didn't take long for her to give in and take a breath, it didn't take long for her to keep lightheaded and pass out. 

When she finally woke up again she was in a cage with a big man. "What the fuck? Who the hell are you?"

"He is the man you will be fighting, I want to personally see what you have." Red Skull said from outside the cage.

"Ha ha. No way I'm showing you anything-" She was stopped when the big man suddenly run towards her and throw his fist at her.

She managed to duck down just in time and the fist hit the cage instead. She run to the side and kick the back of the back of the guy's knees, making him fall face first onto the cage.

"Very good." Red Skull said as the big guy stood up and run after her again. 

Regina dodged the attack and putting her small size to use she run between his legs until she is right behind him before kicking him where the sun don't shine as hard as she can. 

The guy fall onto the floor while holding onto his crotch and groaning in pain.

"Excellent excellent!" Red Skull clap his hands as he walk into the cage. "With proper training you can be great."

"Yeah but I aren't taking any training from you." Regina growled as she hold her fists out in front of her, the minute she sees an opening she is running out of there.

"But my dear, I can make you even better than Captain America, better than Iron Man. You would be the perfect Winter Soldier." He said as he slowly walk towards her.

"Oh yeah? That's nice and all but if your old brain haven't forgotten, I am already the Iron Rose, I don't need to be the Winter Soldier." She back away from him as she look around for an escape. 

"You'll find that you do not have a choice." His hand shot forward and grab her arm. "Come, I have something to show you." He said as he drag her out for the cage.

She struggled to keep up with his speed, she tripped once, managed to get onto her feet but he didn't even stop! He just keep dragging her like she weighs nothing!

"Here we are." He said as he drag her into a room. "This is where you will become the Winter Soldier." 

The room has different machines and scientists around but before she can pull herself free from Red Skull she is pushed onto a chair while immediately lock her into place. 

"What the fucking bloody hell is this!? Let me go right now or I'm going to rip out your dick and fuck your ass with a metal pole!" She screamed as she tries to break free, she had read reports that Bucky handled in of his times in Hydra, she knows what this machine does. She has to get out of here before she is forced to forgets everything and be their mindless soldier!

"What interesting ideas you think up, too bad we can't let you think about anything any longer." He smirk as he watch the scientists get the memory suppressing machine ready.

The machine wrap itself around Regina's head and it wasn't long before she's screaming in agony. 

She doesn't want to forget! She can't forget! She must not forget! No matter how many times they do this to her she will remember! And she will never forgive them!

That was what she keeps chanting in her head as the machine is used over and over again on her until she can no longer think anymore. 


	35. Chapter 35

"What do you mean you can't find my baby!?" Tony yelled at the team that returned one member short. "I left her in your care for the first time and you lose her!?"

"Tony...calm down...I'm sure we'll find her." Bruce gently lay his hand on Tony's shoulder. 

"Calm down? Calm down!? How can I calm down when my baby is lost in Russia without her suit to protect her!?" Tony shake off Bruce hand before stomping to his lab. She is his baby, the only one who stay by his side no matter what. He want...he need her back. 

Rhodey sigh softly as he shake his head. "Come on, I'll help you all find her. Maybe we should take a look at where her suit is left." 

Her damaged suit is laying in the middle of Hydra's symbol drawn in snow. It is their way of saying that Regina is now theirs to do as they wish. 

~A year later~

Regina would have her mind wiped every single day before she is put in the cryostasis chamber for the night. And when she wakes she would be forced to fight until her body can no longer move.

They want her body to be able to move with no memory of what she learned. It didn't take long for her body to be able to move from instincts and it didn't take long for her training to be completed so they decided to test a new version of the Super Soldier Serum on her.

It worked, kind of, it didn't make her as strong as Bucky or Steve but it didn't drive her crazy like the rest of the Winter Soldiers. And one thing she has that is better than Bucky or Steve is her agility and reflexes, and thanks to her small size it is actually made her even deadlier. Which means she is given more training and thanks to the serum she get through her training faster this time.

They wanted her to be able to act like a innocent kid to trick people, they tried, they really did, but every time they tried teaching her how to be a kid it would trigger her old memories and she would try to run. Of course they managed to get her back and after the fourth time they gave up on that idea. 

When they decided she was ready they sent her on a simple missions like killing off the families of anyone who even think of betraying Hydra. She is wiped after every mission but it doesn't mean she doesn't remember bits and pieces, like the little girl she killed in front of her family or the baby boy she killed with her bare hands while she's covered in the his family's blood, all on the orders of her handler. 

She won't tell anyone about the memories she has gotten back from time to time. They have given her nothing but pain and force her to do things she isn't comfortable doing, she doesn't needs her memories to know that. She holds no loyalty to them and the minute she can leave she will, it is parts of her old self coming through, they did not completely wipe her personality away. They think she is the perfect mindless soldier when in fact she is still herself and she is just waiting for the right time to strike.

And she has a feeling the right time is soon, she has been given the mission to take out the Avengers. It is her first big mission and she is going to see if she can get their help, there is something about the Avengers, something about them just feels so...familiar...she thinks that she might have known them in the past. Someone who can help her get her life back. 

~With the Avengers~

The past year has been hard on them, Tony could forgive them for what they did to him but losing his baby? That is something he can never forgive. 

Steve tries hard to fix their relationship but he knows that until they find Regina things would never be the same...maybe even then it would never be the way it was before. 

Rhodey came back into action as War Machine with the help of the upgrades Tony made to his suit, he still needs help walking but he is now able to help the team.

Spiderman came over a few times to help out but he has his own problems to handle so he didn't have much time to help them look for Regina. 

Pietro was angry for a long time and during the year he has gotten more serious, he never joke or play around anymore. He just wants his beautiful Queen back. 

~The day of the big mission~

The Hydra agents started shooting down innocent bystanders to get the Avengers to come out. They have Regina sitting in the van waiting patiently next to her handler, dressed in the same outfit Bucky used to wear when he's the Winter Soldier. 

The Avengers did come out, Tony Steve, Bucky, Pietro and Natasha, and starts attacking the agents until they are all taken down.

"Well that was easy...too easy...they are planning something..." Bucky said and immediately the van's door open and Regina step out. "Oh no....please...god no..." He whispered in horror as they all look at her.

"Kill them all." Her handler ordered as he stay in the safety of the van.

At that order she started running towards the Avengers and attack, but not to kill, she wants them disabled, not dead.

"Regina! Snap out of it!" Bucky yelled. "We don't want to hurt you!"

She didn't say anything because of the mask over her face but she has a feeling that it's so familiar. It didn't stop her from taking them out though, they didn't wanted to hurt her but she had no problem hurting them.

It took a long time but Steve managed to pin her down. "Regina! Regina, are you alright? It's us, Baby girl. It's me." Tony run to her side and take off the mask keeping her from speaking as his faceplate lift up to show his face.

What she said next made Bucky and Steve want to kill all the Hydra agents. "Who the hell is Regina?"

"Seriously you are so useless! It's back to that room when we get back." Her handler get out of the ban with a shotgun in his hands.

Regina managed to get out from under Steve and run to her handler's side.

"Guess you did learn something after all." He said as he took aim at the Avengers. "But I got it from here."

"I don't think so." Regina said as she point her gun at his head. "It is goodbye to you." She said before blowing his brains out. 

They were stunted, especially Bucky. All they could do is stay still as she walk towards them.

"You all look so familiar...you'll be able to help me get my life back...right?" She can't help but get hopeful. 

"Of course! You're my baby girl! Anything for you!" Tony walk towards Regina and hesitate for awhile before hugging her. "I am so glad to have you back."

Regina teased up when she was hugged but she soon relax and before she knows it she has her arms around Tony, hugging him back and feeling warm and safe for the first time. 

They welcomed her back with open arms, she is different but they still love her. They introduced themselves to her again and spend time with her. 

She isn't used to being treated so nicely but she can get used to it. This life, and they would help her get her memory back. She knows that her name is Regina, Tony is her daddy and he loves her dearly, she loved him too, and she can see why she used to love him so much. She really hope she would learn to love him again, she really do.

//So what do you guys think of Hydra!Regina? Please tell me your opinion on her! 


	36. Chapter 36

Things hasn't been easy for them but they are trying, they really are. Regina is getting more and more of her memories back but she stills feels awkward around the Avengers. She would usually stay in her room or down in the lab with Tony, he is the only one she feels comfortable around.

She would either sit in her room and stare at the watch videos of her past or helping Tony in his lab. They would try talking to her but she wouldn't know what to say so she just listen to them or shaking and nodding her head. They try not to ask her about her time with Hydra even though the United Nations is bugging them to get information and they even want to lock her up but if course they won't let that happen. 

Regina knows that they are under pressure because of her so she is trying her best to remember as much as she can and when she thinks she has enough she asked everyone to meet in the living room. 

"Okay..." Regina doesn't know why but she feels nervous as she stand in front of everyone. "I have something to tell you, please wait until I finish talking to ask questions." She said as politely as she can. "First of all...Red Skull is still alive, he is the one who choose my handler and watch over my training. He is the one running Hydra and he wants all of you dead...so...questions?" She has so much to say but she is too nervous to say anything else so she hopes that they would ask the right questions.

"He...he's alive!?" Steve shot up from his seat.

"Are you sure? I don't have memories of ever seeing him." Bucky frown as he pull Steve back down. 

"I am sure he is alive. He gave me a choose to join him when we first met. He wanted to be my Daddy so they I would be loyal to him and obey his every order." 

That set Tony off, he shot up from his seat and starts stomping around while yelling. "I knew it! They didn't wanted Bucky back! They wanted a replacement! Someone to take his place! To be their mindless soldier and who better than Regina!? They know we can't truly hurt her!"

"Tony...calm down..." Steve said softly as he pull Tony down onto his lap and hug him close to his chest. "Shh...it's okay, Tony...everything is going to be alright..." He whispered softly to him as Bucky gently rub his back to comfort him

Tony cling onto Steve and cry into his chest, he can't help the pain he feels in his heart, it happened to his baby girl. And he wasn't there to protect her.

It made them uncomfortable, they had never seen Tony let his guard down and cry like that.

It broke something inside of Regina to see Tony like that so before she can even think her body is already moving it's towards Tony and wrap her arms around him.

Tony look up at Regina and pull her into his arms. "I'm here, Baby. I'm here...I won't let anyone take you away from me anymore..."

Regina was tensed up at first but slowly relax into his arms and close her eyes. "I know..." She said softly as she rest her head against his chest.

They stayed like that for a while before Natasha asked. "Why did you betray them? If they are so good at brainwashing people?"

"Natasha!" Tony glare at her.

"No, it's okay." Regina gently lay her hand on Tony's shoulder. "They did try, they put me in that machine everyday. But all they give me is pain. I have no reason to stay loyal to someone who only hurt me, from time to time I would remember things...either about all of you or...or my missions..." She look away in shame. 

"Oh god...they make you do those things?" Bucky whispered as he hold a hand to his mouth in horror. He knows what kind of missions they like sending him on and he knows that they would send her on the same mission. 

"Regina..." Steve gently stroke her hair, he know what kind of mission she is talking about and he can't say that he is happy about it. 

Be careful, Hydra. The Avengers are not going to forgive you for what you did to their little White Rose. 


	37. Chapter 37

This is the first mission Regina is going to after she returned and Tony tried to get her into her suit, she was cleared after going to court with Tony as her lawyer, but she won't wear it. She finds it hard to move around in it but she did promise that she will put it on again one day.

"Well well well, look at all the new faces." Loki smirked.

"What do you want, Loki?" Thor step forward, ready to bring his brother down. 

"Oh nothing special, if you would just give me the Mind stone and Time stone I would be out of your hair."

"That's not going to happen and you know it, Brother."

"That's too bad-" Before he can finish Regina jump out of the building she was hiding in and dig her knife into his back. Loki throw her off his back and glare at her. "How dare you!" He cast a spell on her before any of them can move and it's like she disappeared right before their eyes, all there is left is her clothes and weapons.

Tony can only stare in disbelieve as the team attack Loki and managed to pin him to the ground. 

"What did you do to her?" Bucky growled, his metal hand wrapped tightly around Loki's neck.

"Why don't you go find out yourself?" Loki smirked up at him before disappearing.

"Where did he go!?" Pietro look around in anger, he has just gotten Regina back and he would do anything to keep her with them...with him.

"Err...guys." Tony stopped them before they can go Loki hunting. "I think I know what happened to Regina."

They turn around to see Tony carrying a small angry kitten in his hand and Thor can't help but laughed. "I see he still has a habit of turning people who annoys him into animals." He said as he walk towards Tony.

"Not funny, Thor! Get your brother back here so he can turn me back!" Regina hissed, everyone only hears an angry kitten hissing, no one can understand her...no one but Thor who is now holding his stomach as he laugh.

"Fear not, Child of Iron! You will be back to normal soon." He grinned brightly. 

"So this is Regina?" Pietro asked as he run to Tony's side. "Aww~ She's so little and cute~" He pick her out for Tony's hand and nuzzle her gently. "And her fur is so soft~"

Regina hissed angrily as she struggle out of Pietro's hands and jump onto her father's shoulder to sulk. She doesn't understand why she have such bad luck, first she was turned into a baby, then a weapon and now a cat! 

Tony chuckle softly as he gently pick her off his shoulder and hold her in his arm. "I'll meet you guys back at the tower!" He said before taking off, his faceplate hide the big grin his has on his lips. He has so many ideas and an unknown time to do it before she change back to human.

 

//Looking for a beta reader amounts you weird people who likes reading my story for some reason~ 

There is a few things you'll have to remember:

This is a SteveXTonyXBucky and PietroXOC story.

You'll have to help me spot any mistakes I've overlooked. 

Tell me if there is any plot holes.

Help me keep the characters in character. 

I write almost everyday, sometimes even twice a day so you'll have to be online often.

And of course if you have any ideas that can make the story better I'm all ears! :)


	38. Chapter 38

Tony was ordering cat things on his fly back to the tower, mostly toys and kitty costumes. He doesn't want his baby eating the crap they sell to feed cats, his baby is only going to eat what he cook for her.

He let Regina get used to her new body as he starts designing a kitty Iron Man suit for her to play in. She would look so cute in it! 

Regina looks around and it didn't take long for her to notice a red dot on the floor. She immediately started chasing after it but the stupid dot keeps running away and it's pissing her off!

Tony only watches in amusement as his kitty daughter runs after the red dot which is controlled by Dum-E.

Regina hissed angrily as she runs after the dot and tries to pounce on it only for it to disappear when she lifts her paws. She looks around for the dot again before running after it again. 

Tony smiled as he watch her while working on the suit and it wasn't long before it is done. He picks his daughter up and place her on the table. "Hold still, Kitten." He says as he held her by the back of her neck to hold her in places. 

Regina lay still under Tony's hand as the suit covers her tiny body. She moves around and examines the suit which moves like a second skin. She mews softly as she looks up at Tony once she is done.

"Aww~ You look so cute!" Tony grinned widely, the suit she is in is red and gold just like Tony's suit.

"Tony! You can't just take off like that-" Steve stopped when he saw the kitten in an Iron Man suit. "...That looks kinda creepy and cute at the same time."

"Awesome isn't it?" Tony smirked as be remove the suit.

The minute the suit is off, Regina jumps out of Tony's arms and runs towards Steve. She mews loudly as she paws his pants.

Steve picks Regina up and strokes her gently. 

Regina purrs happily as she leans into Steve's hand. 

"She should be hungry by now." Steve says softly as he gently scratches under her chin.

"First time I'm going to cook for Regina!" Tony grins widely as he followed Steve out of the lab and towards the kitchen to start cooking. 

Regina loves her Daddy, she really does. But she is worried that he is going to end up burning the whole kitchen down, after all she doubt he has ever cooked anything before. 

"You're cooking?" Bucky asked as he walks into the kitchen. He just came in to get a can of soda, he didn't expect to walk into Tony trying to cook.

"I think I did a good job. Do you think it's still edible?" Tony asked as he shows Bucky a slightly burnt piece of pork.

"I...think you should leave the cooking to me." Bucky says as he takes the frying pan away from Tony and throws the burnt pork away. "What are you planning to cook anyway?"

"I'm thinking of cooking for Regina but as you can see it isn't going very well..." Tony sighs softly. 

"I'll help you, how about a hamburger?" Bucky opens the fridge and takes out a pack of ground beef. "And of course I'll help you." He gently kisses Tony. "Now let's get started." 

They made a small hamburger patty for Regina before they put spices in their ground beef and mixed it before making normal sized patties for themselves. 

Steve made a feather cat toy wand and is now dangling it in front of Regina. 

Regina mews loudly as she runs around while trying to catch the feathers. She suddenly stopped when she smells the beef patty cooking and runs out of Steve's room. She took the lift down to the common room before running to the kitchen. She mewed loudly and pawed Bucky's pants while looking up at him with pleading eyes.

"Hold on, Regina, you need to let them cool down." Bucky says as he tries to avoid her look.

Tony chuckles softly as Regina pouts and gently nuzzles Bucky's leg. When that didn't work she moves on to Tony. "Don't even think about it, Regina. It won't work on me." He says as he picks her up.

Regina mews sadly and gently licks Tony's cheek.

"She sure can run fast when she wants to." Steve says as he enters the kitchen. "No surprise though, Bucky's cooking smell so good." He wraps an arm around Bucky and gently kisses his neck. 

"All thanks to Regina, she taught me how to cook." Bucky says as he places the food aside to cool.

"What a good girl Regina is." Tony gently kisses the top of Regina's head.

Regina mews happily and purrs as she gently nuzzles his neck while cuddling closer. 

"Good girl gets a treat." Steve picks up one of the small patties and hold it close to Regina's mouth. 

Regina immediately eats the small patty and licks Steve's fingers clean. 

"Looks like someone is really hungry." Bucky chuckles softly as he made their hamburgers. "She can eat if she wants, they are all cooled down by now." He said as he hands Steve and Tony their burgers before picking his up and eating it. 

Tony places Regina in front her plate of food before taking the burger from Bucky. They smile and laugh as they eat and he couldn't think of a better family than the one he is creating for himself right now.


	39. Chapter 39

"Come on, Regina. Come out. It isn't that bad, you'll look so cute in it!" Pietro coo softly as he tries to reach for the hissing kitten. Tony asked Pietro to get Regina into a taco kitten costume so they can take pictures. 

Regina let them get away with a lot, sweater, bright pink dress, pirate costume and a lot more but she draw the line when they try to put her in a taco costume. She is now hiding under the couch with her claws out, ready draw blood. 

What she didn't know is that Pietro is just a destruction, Tony's real plan is to have Steve lift up the couch and Bucky pick Regina up with his metal hand.

She hissed and claw the hand that is holding her but instead of being released, Bucky just hold on to her at an arm's length so he won't get hurt. "Calm down, Kitten. Just put on the costume, it'll be over before you know it." He says softly as he holds her out towards Pietro.

"You'll be so cute in it, Love. Just put it on, please?" Pietro slowly walk towards them and try to put on the costume only to jump back when her claw almost take off part of his fingers. 

"I do not think the Child of Iron is pleased with what you are trying to put her in." Thor smirks as he walk into the living room. "Perhaps she would be happier if you give her some of that chocolate chip ice cream she likes so much?"

"Cats can't have ice cream, it's going to give her a tummy ache and diarrhea." Steve says as he tries to grab the back of Regina's neck without his blood being drawn.

"But my brother's spells did not change her into a real cat, she is still able to eat everything Midgardians can." Thor took his seat on the couch at the other side of the room as he watch them.

Tony grin as he run into the kitchen and soon came back with bowl of ice cream. "Do you want this, Regina? It's your favourite, chocolate chips. You can have it as long as you wear the costume for one minute."

Regina stops struggling the minute she sees the ice cream and almost drooled. She has the biggest sweet tooth out of everyone in the tower and she hasn't had anything sweet in more than a year, Hydra isn't exactly the kind of people who would reward her with sweets for a job well done. So without thinking she nods her head and the next thing she knows she is in that stupid costume. 

"No need to look so angry, Kid. You're cute!" Tony chuckles softly as Pietro starts taking pictures of their taco kitten. 

When the minute is up she mews loudly and run to Tony's side.

"Okay, just like promised. It's yours." Tony places the bowl of ice cream on the table. 

Regina jumps onto the table and purrs softly when she finally got the first lick of ice cream. Not even bothering to take off the costume, she starts licking up the ice cream and getting it all over her mouth but it didn't bother her a bit.

Everyone else just sat down on around to table to watch Regina enjoy her ice cream. They all have a smile on their lips, it is so easy to make Regina happy and willing to do what they want. They are so lucky Hydra are stupid mean bullies, if they have actually been nice to Regina she might have problems betraying them.


	40. Chapter 40

They were watching a movie, Alice in wonderland, when Regina suddenly turn back...well...kinda turned back...

Regina was laying on Bruce's lap being pat when she turned back to human with cat ears and tail, naked. "Yay! I'm back! No more weird costumes!" She cheered as she look down at her body. "Weird that I still have ears and tail of a cat." She hum softly, not caring that she is in her birthday suit. 

Pietro can only stare at her naked body with a blush on his face as his mind wonder in to somewhere that would get him killed if Tony finds out. 

Natasha takes a blanket and wrap it around Regina. "You're going to get blood spilled if you continue to stay naked." She managed to notice Pietro's stare before Tony. 

Regina giggle softly as she wrap the blanket tighter around herself as she crawl off Bruce's lap and sat down next to him. "I don't care, I'm just happy to have fingers again." She grinned brightly as she made herself comfortable. 

"You should get dressed, Regina." Tony gently poke her cheek, he might not care if he is naked or if Regina is naked around him but he doesn't like the way Pietro is looking at her. "Come on, let's get you into your clothes." He pick Regina up and carry her to their room.

Regina didn't wear her Iron Rose suit, because of her ears and tail, for the next mission and the media got pictures of her. It isn't long before she is in front of the camera again, she is dressed in a long red dress, with a hole cut out for her tail.

Regina hide behind Tony as the reporters take pictures and ask questions. She peek out from behind Tony from time to time as Tony handle all the questions, her ears pointed downwards and her tail twitch nervously behind her.

The reporters can only aww and take even more pictures when they are able to see Regina peeking out.

The next day pictures of Regina Stark are all over the news and everyone is taken by her cuteness. The public wants more and the Avengers would take pictures and videos of her and post it on their official website, yeah they have a website. The public wants to know more about their heroes and the website is a good way for the Avengers to reach out to the public and show them that they are still human. 

They were not comfortable with that idea at first, well other than Tony, that guy grew up in front of the cameras, but they soon relax and got used to it. It helps that it is helping their reputation with the public and putting them in a good light.

They used the websites to help different non profit organisations raise money, of course if they can they would donation, and help out however they can.

After pictures of kitty Regina shown up on the website, people start adopting abandoned animals and Tony started a program at Stark industries to help make animal's health care and daily necessity more affordable for loving families with low income and orphanages.


	41. Chapter 41

Regina left the lab to get something to eat when she run into Steve and Bucky. "Here for Daddy?" She asked as she look up at them.

"Yep! Going to take him out for lunch, can you go get him?" Bucky smiled down at her.

"Okay!" She runs back into the lab. "Old man! Old man 1 and Old man 2 is here to bring you out for lunch!"

Tony look up from his work with a pout on his lips. "Do you really have to call us old men? I am your father and they are my boyfriends."

She raise her eyebrow. "What do you want me to call you guys? Old rich dude, old blondie and old metal arm?"

"Now that isn't very nice, Regina. We aren't that old." Steve said as he wrap an arm around Regina. 

"You're like what? A 100? I am pretty sure that makes you old." Regina stick her tongue out at Steve.

"She got us there, Steve." Bucky chuckles softly as he wrap his arms around Steve. "But it doesn't mean we like being called old. How about calling us daddies too?"

Regina tilt her head as she think. "Hmm...Steve will be Pops and Bucky will be Papa."

Steve grinned widely as he pull Regina into a hug. "And you're our little girl~"

"Regina! Put this on, I'm bringing you out!" Pietro said as he run into the lab holding a sexy maid uniform. "Shit, you guys are still here?" He quickly hide the uniform behind him when he saw Tony, Steve and Bucky.

"And we are leaving, with Regina." Tony glare at Pietro as he pick his daughter up and carry her out for the lab.

"We have our eyes on you." Bucky and Steve narrow their eyes before leaving, now that she starts calling them Pops and Papa they are going to take protecting her more seriously. 

Pietro sigh softly before heading back to his room and throw the uniform on his bed before falling face first onto his bed. 

"Why do you even like her so much?" His sister asked as she walk through the door between their rooms and sat down next to him. "You know that doesn't really love you."

"Either did I at first." He said as he roll onto his back to look up at his sister. "At first it's just to mess with Tony...but now...now I have actually fall in love with her..." He let out a loud sigh. "I just wish that she would feel the same..."

"Oh my poor brother..." Wanda whispered as she run her fingers through his hair. "I can help you if you want..." 

"No...it's alright." Pietro sat up and gently hold Wanda's hand. "I can do it, I'll just have to show her that I'm not playing around anymore. I'll have to be serious when I court her next time!" He said in determination. He is going to make Regina see that he isn't joking around anymore, he's going to let her know that he truly loves her!


	42. IMPORTANT!

IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

I won't be able to write or upload for the next few days so during this few days I hope all of you would leave me an idea on how Pietro is going to go around three daddies and get to Regina. And if possible I would like to know what you all want to see in future chapters, I'm starting to run out of ideas. 


	43. Chapter 43

The public didn't know about Tony, Steve and Bucky's relationship until a picture of them cuddling after a whole night of love making is uploaded onto their websites thanks to Clint. Tony is laying in the middle with Steve on his right and Bucky on his left, the blanket cover up to their shoulders and many hickey cover parts of their necks.

It didn't take long for people to form their own opinion about their relationship, most were quite positive but there will always be people who hate.

Tony just shrug them off and continue his work, Steve took out 12 punching bags before he starts calming down and Bucky is obviously upset but tried hard not to be affected by the hate and move on.

But Regina isn't as nice as her daddies, Tony is willing to forgive, Steve is willing to take his anger out on punching bags and Bucky is willing to ignore. She isn't like them, she can't forgive, take anger out on inanimate objects or ignore. She is her own person and she would never forgive or forget anyone who bully her family like that.

She grin evilly as she starts planning her revenge, she has the same look in her eyes that made Red Skull believe she would make a good weapon, the eyes of a bloodthirsty predator.

She had a picture of her daddies smiling at each other with love in their eyes printed on all the newspaper with the words "Let the one among you who is without sin be the first to cast a stone." with a link to a page on the Avengers website she created for people to leave their hate. 

Of course there is still hate, though there isn't as many as before. Regina smirked as she track down every single one of the haters with Friday's help and dig up dirt on them. She gave them a chance to back down and they didn't so now it is time to teach them what happens when they mess with her daddies. 

She reviews the identity of every single hater with evidences of their dirty secrets for all to see with the words "None of you are without sin." over each of their names.

Everyone who knows Regina knows that she is the one behind it and surprisingly Tony is the only one who is angry with what she did. He said that it is wrong, that it ruined many peoples lives but Regina doesn't have in her to feel sorry for them. In her eyes they deserve it and their families deserves to know the truth no matter how painful it is.

The others speak up to Regina's defences but she got grounded by Tony anyway. Not that she care, she might have never been grounded before but she has had worse punishment than not being able to leave her room before so it didn't bother her. After all it is the same room with all her games, laptop, phone and books, yeah she is sure she is going to be just fine.

 

//A big thanks to everyone who had given me suggestions for the story and for all your kind words! I'm glad there are people who likes reading my story and I hope you'll keep telling me what you think of each chapter! It'll help me learn and write even better chapters in the future!


	44. Chapter 44

The first day wasn't bad at all, she had many things to do but on the second day...it didn't go as well as she had hoped...

Regina groan softly as she push her blanket away and curl up to try and fall back to sleep, she didn't understand why it was suddenly so hot. Friday knows that she have to keep her room cool as she can't stand the heat even though she is from Singapore. 

It didn't take long for her to give up sleeping and sat up. "What gives, Friday? Why is my room so hot?" She glare up at the ceiling. 

"I'm sorry, Regina. But Sir had ordered me to wake you up this way."

"What? Why would-" She stopped because she finally took a look around her room.

The whole bookshelf she use to keep her games are gone, her games systems are also gone from under her TV, her laptop and phone which was on the nightstand next to her bed is also gone.

"What the fuck!?" She jump out of her bed and look around her room for her missing items when she noticed something really wrong with the only bookshelf left in her room so she goes closer to it to get a better look only to growl in anger.

"TONY?!" She screamed as she runs out of her room to find the only person who would do this to her.

She found him in the dinning room with the rest of the Avengers having breakfast. "Tony." She growled as she stomped towards him.

Tony look up from his food and a smirk soon found his place on his lips. "Good morning, Sweet daughter of mine~ How was your night? You look like you had a nightmare." He smiled innocently. 

"I might as well still be in my nightmare!" She snapped at him. "I've been beaten, thrown out of the house, forced to abandoned sleep and take a cold shower as punishment before but this takes the cake! You said I was grounded and even though I've never been grounded before I doubt it involves taking my babies away!" She hissed at him as her ears lay flat at the side of her head and her tail flick back and forth quickly, looking ready to tackle him and give him a piece of her mind even though she looks so cute in Tony's button up shirt that is way too big for her.

"Well if you're going to act like a kid I'm going to treat you like one, and little kids aren't allow to have all those video games, laptop or phone~ And I'm sure you'll enjoy all the children story books I got you~" Tony smirked as he lean back against his seat with his hands behind his head.

"I am a fucking adult, Tony! This is just stupid, can't you just beat me as punishment like my mom and get it over with?"

"Hold on, your mother beat you?" Bruce turn to look at Regina in shock. 

"Well...yeah. She would hit me with a cane whenever my siblings or I didn't something we shouldn't have or didn't get an A on a test or exam." She forced herself to calm down before answering Bruce, it isn't his fault Tony took her things and it isn't fair is she snap at him. 

"Why would she hit you when your siblings are the one she's pissed at?" Natasha asked softly, she might not have had the best childhood but she does remember how much her parents had loved her.

"Because I'm the oldest." Regina shrug her shoulders. "So it's my fault if they misbehave or fail." That is how she grew up but she understand that it isn't normal for a child to grow up in that kind of environment. 

"So...all those punishment you listed out is what your parents did to you?" Clint look sick, he knows how hard it is to raise children but he would never do any of that to any children to get them to behave. 

Regina nods her head. "Yep. I had the worst because I am the oldest and it didn't help that my brother can't sot still long enough to do his homework so on top of my school and home work I would do his too so I won't get scolded or beaten that day." She almost look amused as she think back to her childhood. "Well it wasn't that bad, my parents where rarely at home so it's not like I am beaten or yelled at the whole day."

"Didn't anyone stop them?" Pietro grab onto the side of the table tightly, his eyes narrowed in anger. 

"Yeah, my aunt and grandma but they can't do anything because I'm not their kid. My aunt tried reporting my parents once and was told to mind her own business, that I am my parents child not hers so they can do whatever they want to discipline me."

Everyone is speechless, not all of them have the best parents but there is at least one parent who loves them deeply. Regina seem like she had not one and not even the people meant to protect her are willing to protect her.

Tony pull her into his arms as he tries to fight back his tears. "That is never going to happen here. No one is going to hit you with a cane, throw you out, force you to stay up or make you take a cold shower. You are loved here." He whispered into her ear as she gently stroke her back. He can't help but feel bad for punishing her and promise himself that he'll return all her things as soon as possible. 

Regina tension slightly at the hug before relaxing, she didn't grow up with hugs or with the feeling of warmth, love and safety so sometimes she'll gets caught off guard but it doesn't mean she hates it. She loves the feeling very much. "I know, Daddy." She whispered back and close her eyes as she wrap her arms around Tony. Being surrounded by Tony's warmth and love is the best thing she has ever felt and she knows that she would always be safe with him.


	45. Chapter 45

Regina really regret telling them her childhood, yes she has all her things back and she isn't grounded anymore but now they are all treating her like she is made of glass! She can't train if getting hit one time make her training partner stop to make sure she is alright! Seriously she hopes that they would stop soon or she is going to attack the city just to get a good fight!

The only thing different is the little love notes that she would find, she knows that it is for her because it has her name on it, she kept it from her daddies because she knows how they are and the notes are really sweet, this is one of them:

"Dear Queen, you are a beautiful rose and yet when needed you can turn into a dangerous tiger. There is no words that can describe how wonderful you truly are. You deserve so much but all I can offer you is my never dying love and I promise that one day I will personally tell you how much I love you face to face.

To my one true love, Regina."

She can't help but blush as she read each and every one of them. She keeps them all between her books and she embarrassed to say this but she is actually looking forward to finding the next love note. Just reading them brightens up her day and she would find herself daydreaming about meeting the writer of the notes.

And of course as the overprotective father Tony is he noted the change in his daughter. He did try to find out what's going on but she just refuse to tell him so he did the next best thing, he kick his boyfriends out of his room and made Regina stay with him. He is going to keep her close until he finds out the truth. 

It is lucky he did because he found out that his precious daughter is having nightmares...

Regina went to sleep before Tony because he had some last minute work to finish and when Tony is climbing into bed he saw Regina's eyes shot open. "What's wrong, Regina? Did I wake you?" He asked softly as he lay down next to Regina and pull her into his arms.

Regina takes a few deep breath to calm her racing heart as she cling onto Tony's shirt. "Ye-yeah...just a nightmare..." She whispered softly. 

"Do you want to talk about it?" He asked as he gently stroke her hair.

"....It was about the things Hydra made me do..." She said as she bury her face into his chest.

"It's okay...it isn't your fault what you did under Hydra...and I'm here now...I won't let them take you away ever again." He hug her protective and start singing a song Regina edited and sang for him when he started having his nightmares. 

"You are my sunshine,   
my special sunshine. 

You should be happy when skies are grey. 

You have to know,   
dear, how special you are. 

Please don't take my sunshine away. 

If you need me,  
I'll always be here,   
to love you, sweetheart.

This I promise.

The world may hates you. 

And curse and hurt you.

But I'll still be here by your side.

You're still my sunshine,   
my perfect sunshine. 

You should be happy,   
when skies are grey. 

You have to know, dear,   
how lovely you are. 

So please don't take my sunshine away."

He smiled softly as Regina slowly fall back to sleep. She is always going to be his little girl and he will always protect her. There is nothing he won't do to keep her safe and happy for the rest of her life. 

//Big thanks to everyone who has given me ideas! I'll try to use as many of them as possible~ And I hope you'll all enjoy the chances I've made to the song~ It's not much but I think it fits as Tony and Regina's special song they only sing to each other. And sorry about the crappy love note, I'm not very good with things like that.


	46. Pair of mischief: Magical world?

//Hi everyone! I thought of a Avengers/Harry Potter crossover story, it won't have all the Avengers but Regina will be in it! Please read and tell me what you think of it, if enough people like it I will continue it in another story! :3

Dark magic in another world is threatening their world so in order to stop it Odin send his son and some of his friends to the that world. They were sent to the beginning so they would get used to the world and do their job but the question is, would that world get used to them?

 

Odin summon Thor and seven of his friends to Asgard. "I have grave news, the dark magic of another world is working it's way to ours. You will all be sent to the beginning of when it started and you will stop the darkness before it can reach our world. Now go!" He cast the spell on them before they can say anything. "Good luck." He whispered once they are gone.

___________________________________

8 magical children are born into the world but something is different about them.

The Potters noticed that their daughter, Rose Potter, won't play with any of the baby toys they bought for her and the only one she seems to like is a plushie dog which she loves cuddling. She would cry if they read to her in a baby's voice and if they try reading baby books. She would only accept books meant for 12 years and older.

The Malfoy noticed that their son, Draco Malfoy, would dismantle his toys as soon as he can and build different things from the parts. He would sneak into the library as soon as he is old enough to crawl to read books he isn't old enough to read.

The Weasley family noticed that their son, Ronald Weasley, loves to draw and he would draw people he has never met before. When asked about them he would happy tell them about his 'friends' and different things they have done.

 

The Finch-Fletchley family noticed that their son, Justin Finch-Fletchley, is quiet for a baby and as he got older he would look out for children's in the neighborhood but still keep to himself most of the time. 

The Finnigan family noticed that their son, Seamus Finnigan, is a cheerful child who loves running around and playing pranks. It all seem normal but he speak in a heavy accent that they can't place and sometimes when he thinks they aren't look they would see emptiness and loneliness in his eyes, like there is something missing. 

The Granger family noticed that their daughter, Hermione Granger, is a smart caring girl with a heavy accent they can't place and in her eyes is emptiness and loneliness no matter what she is doing. 

The Boot family noticed that their son, Terry Boot, is smart and always calm. They have never seen him angry and he prefers to be alone instead of playing with other children. 

The Longbottom family noticed that their son, Neville Longbottom, is a loud baby who is also strong willed. And as he grew up his family noticed that he speak like the nobles in the olden days and he would stand up for what he believes in and he never back down. 

They would all meet at Hogwarts one day and change the magical world forever...whether they like it or not.


	47. Pair of mischief: Magical world update

//Pair of mischief: Magical world is up and ready! I can't wait to to continue writing more chapters for it!


	48. Chapter 48

It is one of those days where Regina is alone in the lab as Tony is out on a date with Steve and Bucky. So Pietro started his plan, he left a teddy bear with a love note in its arms in front of the lab door before knocking on it and run off.

Regina look up from her work and head towards the door. She is surprised when she saw the bear and love note. She pick them both up and noticed the white Rose on the teddy bear's chest before opening the note.

She smiled softly as she reads the note. "He is such a sweetie, do you know where he is right now, Friday?"

"He is in the kitchen trying to cook if I'm not mistaken."

She giggle softly as she shake her head. "Oh dear. I guess I should help him~" She smiled as she head towards the kitchen. 

~In the kitchen~

"Dammit!" Pietro whined. He had accidentally over cook the meal he is making for Regina. He really should have asked his sister to help him, he isn't as good of a cook as her.

"Do you need any help?~" Regina asked as she look into the kitchen. 

Pietro jumped in surprise and quickly try to hide the failed meal behind him. "Regina! What a surprise, what are you doing here?"

"I got your note and bear, it is really very sweet." She smiled as she walk up towards him. "What are you hiding behind you?~"

"No-nothing." He smiled nervously. "What note and bear? I don't know what you're talking about."

She raise an eyebrow in amusement. "I am Tony's daughter remember? It isn't hard to figure out who has been leaving those sweet notes." She pull Pietro down so she can wrap her arms around his neck. "Do you really feel that way about me?" She whispered into his ear.

He blush as he rest his hands on Regina's hips. "Of course I do. Every single word is from my heart." He said softly as he look down at her. Her eyes might look pure black from afar but up close he can see the brown in them. 

"I'm glad to hear that." She whispered before leaning up and gently kiss him on his lips, it is her first kiss and she can't help but blush as she pull back. "I feel the same."

Pietro's eyes widen at the kiss and can't help but pull Regina closer to his body. "Is it true? Do you really like me?"

Regina nod her head. "Yes. It is true, I do love you." She smiled softly. "I love you, Pietro."

He smiled brightly and leans down to kiss her lovingly as their bodies are pressed together. 

"WHAT THE HELL!?" They pull away from the kiss at the sudden scream and turn to look at three angry daddies at the doorway. 

"Uh-oh..." Pietro whispered as he watch the three daddies stomped towards them.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tony growled as Bucky pull Regina out of Pietro's arms.

"Uh...well...you see..." Pietro smile nervously as he look up at the angry daddies. 

"Papa! Put me down!" Regina struggles to free herself from her much stronger father. 

"Not now, Kitten. Let your daddies handle this." Bucky tries to calm her down as Steve and Tony interrogate Pietro.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous." She managed to wiggle out of Bucky's hold and run to stand between Pietro and her daddies. "Seriously guys, I'm not a little kid. I can handle my own love life."

"But you're too young to date, Sweetheart." Tony frowned as he look down at his daughter. 

"Oh please. I'm an adult, Daddy. I'm old enough to date whoever I want, if you've had your way I would still be too young to date at the age of 60." She cross her arms. "Just let me have this okay? Trust me."

Steve gently place his hand on Tony's shoulder to stop him from whatever he's planning. "Okay Regina. We trust you." He smiled softly, he still isn't happy about this but he can see that they truly love each other. 

"But if he makes you cry we are going to make him regret it." Bucky glare at the nervous speedster. 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of making her cry." He said truthfully as he wrap an arm around Regina. He is scared of the three daddies in front of him but it isn't going to stop him from being with Regina.

Tony sigh softly. "Fine fine fine. But don't you dare try anything funny!" He glared at Pietro before leaving with his boyfriends. 

"Won't dream of it, Sir." He smile nervously as he watch them leave. "Oh my god that was scary." He said once they are gone. 

Regina chuckle softly. "Don't worry, I'll protect you if they try anything. Now how about we head out something to eat?"

"Like a date?" He immediately look at her with hope in his eyes.

"Yep~ Like a date~ Besides it's not like we can eat whatever it is you're trying to hide behind you."

"Yes! A date!" He grin happily, not even caring that Regina can see his failed attempt at cooking. Things are looking up for him and he is going to make sure it gets even better!


	49. Chapter 49

//Hi everyone! First I would like to start by saying that this is a special chapter for my dearest friend! Hope you enjoy being in my story, Nee-chan! ;) And I hope you guys enjoy the first appearance of Doctor Strange!

 

"Hey Daddy, can my friend and her cousin come over for a while?" Regina asked as she looks into the lab.

"Friend? I didn't know you have friends." Tony look up from his work. "Where is she from?"

She roll her eyes. "She is an online friend, I knew her before I met you but this is the first time we are meeting."

"How do you know she's safe to meet, Regina? You know how we worry for you, none of us want to lose you ever again." He walk towards her and gently stroke her cheek. "I don't want to lose you..."

"I'll be fine, Daddy. You guys will be here if anything happens and just so you know, my friendship with her is built up for many years so I trust her. She won't do anything to hurt me."

"Alright...I'll let her and her cousin come, but if they try anything..."

"Thanks Daddy!" She jump up to wrap her arms around him and kiss his cheek. "You won't regret this!" She let go of him and run out of the lab to get her friend. 

~An hour later~

"Where is she? She should have been back by now!" Tony is walking back and forth in the living room with Steve and Bucky watching him from the couch. 

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Tony. You have to trust her." Steve said softly and just as he finished talking Regina enter the living room. 

"I'm back! Did ya miss me?~" She grinned widely as she spread her arms wide open and spin around. "Noticed anything different?"

"Where did your ears and tail go?" Tony immediately rush to her side to examine her.

"I removed the remaining magic from the spell cast on her." A man took a step forward. "I'm Stephen Strange, and this is my cousin Christina." He said as he wave towards the woman at his side.

Christina is a beautiful tall woman who has a bright smile on her lips, she is happy to finally meet the person she view as her little sister so there is nothing in the world that would ruin her mood. "Hello, it is nice to finally meet all of you. Regina had told me a lot about you all."

"I hope it's all good things." Tony smile charmingly as he wrap an arm around Regina. 

Christina smiled as she wave at Tony shyly. "It's all good so don't worry. I'm Christina. Chriss or Tina for short."

"We'll me in my room. If you guys need anything, see ya!" Regina move Tony's arm off her shoulder before grabbing Christina's arm and dragging her away. She is sure Stephen would be able to handle himself and the last thing she wants is her daddies telling her friend embarrassing stories of her.


	50. Chapter 50

"This is my room!" Regina smiled as she let Christina look around. 

"You have a very nice room, Regina. But now I have a very important question." Christina smile innocently as a purple aura appear around her. "Do you remember where the Hydra hideout is?" She asked innocently as a iron pipe, that she seems to pull out of no where, hit her palm gently. 

"You'll have to take a number and wait, you're not the only one who wants a go at them." Regina said while wondering where Christina got the iron pipe from.

"Aww come on~ Tell me~" Christina move closer to Regina and tickle her once she is close enough. "Tell meeeeee~" 

Regina laugh loudly as she struggle out of Christina's wiggling fingers and hide under her bed.

"What's wrong, Regina?" Christina asked as she look under the bed.

Regina glare at Christina and hiss softly. "No tickling!"

Christina chuckle softly. "Alright alright, no more tickling."

Regina narrow her eyes at Christina before slowly crawling out from under the bed, this is going to be a long day. She'll have to be careful around Christina. 

They played some games and chat for about an hour before Stephen look into the room. "Christina, we have to leave now. We have to sleep early so you can get on your flight home."

"It's that late already? Well alright." Christina hug Regina. "Next time I'll bake you something yummy okay?"

Regina grin brightly as she hugs her back. "Alright! You better keep your promise!" She let her go and wave. "Bye!"

"Goodbye, Regina." Christina gently kiss Regina's forehead as she let go of her and take a step back. 

"Thank you so much for being such good friends with Christina." Stephen smiled and wave his hand. "I hope I'll have the pleasure of fighting next to you soon." He said before they left. He doesn't know just how soon that chance would come.


	51. Loki: Good or Bad?

Is Loki bad or good? This is a very important question I need everyone to answer, it is important for the next chapter so I won't be writing until I get a total of a 100 points. 

Now the point system goes like this:

A simple 'Good' or 'Bad' = 1 point. 

And explanation of why he's 'Good' or 'Bad' = 2 points. 

A good explanation = 4 points. 

And seeing how many people favourite this story I'm sure we'll get to a 100 points very soon so go and leave a comment so I can start writing the next chapter! 

Good points: 0

Bad points: 0


	52. Chapter 52

Hmm, that's a tough one.  
Personally, I see Loki as Good.  
Now, I'm not talking sunshine and puppies, Loki hates everybody with, to him, good reasons. He has being lied to all his life, ridiculed for not being just like Thor, mistrusted and hated for his magic, manipulated, used as a political pawn, abused by Odin and is it any wonder that he has learned that he will never be accepted for who he is, a powerful mage, a brilliant strategist and tactician, a diplomat, a kind and fair man and all because he does not look or act like Odin and Thor and actually thinks and questions everything around him.  
A child who speaks a truth no one wants to admit or see is named "the God of Lies" , a child who does not see fighting and killing others for sport is called a coward, a child who would rather read and study, learn of other realms and other peoples is called weak, a child who wields magic just as easily as his brother wields a weapon is called a freak, a child who is compared to others in which he has nothing in common and is found to be at fault and told he is useless, worthless, what happens when that child grows up hearing that everyday, hears that as an adult, that no matter what he does is never accepted, never loved, never wanted, what happens when that child breaks? That is Loki.

And I think that the only person who would understand and maybe help him to start to heal is Tony.   
A child compared to a dead superhero all his life, hated by his father, used and abused for what he could give others, lied to, manipulated by others, judged as a child by strangers because of who his parents are, expected to be the same as his father-a playboy, womanizer, creator of weapons. A child named "The Merchant of Death", trapped in his fathers legacy of war, what happens when that child grows up, alone, mistrustful, hurt, tries to break free of what people expect of him, tries to help people instead of creating harm, those few that he trusts turn around and hurt him,betray him, what happens to that child? That is Tony.  
Two men so alike in their pain, I think that Tony could be the one to earn Loki's trust and friendship and that Loki would see a place where he could be kind, helpful, a good man and maybe find peace from his demons.

By I_kill_Zombies  at archiveofourown.org

 

//This comment is just too beautiful and it would be a crime not to share it! And it gets 100 points for not only being deep and well said but also because it is how I feel about the two of them. We have a winner here! Besides like 99% of you think Loki is good and I am a very impatient person who needs to write after seeing this comment so give me a few minutes and the next chapter will be up!


	53. Chapter 53

Regina was sleeping peacefully in her room when the alarm rang and scared her out of lala land. But it isn't a prank or trick, it is the Avengers alarm that only rings when there is trouble so she quickly jump out of bed and put on her Iron Rose suit. Yes, she has finally decided to put on her suit again and it helps that it is now upgraded to keep up with her.

She fly out to see Stephen already fighting Loki. "Well I know you said soon but I didn't think it would be this soon, do you have something that helps you look into the future or something?" She asked him as she blast Loki away from Stephen. 

"Honestly I didn't think it would be this soon." Doctor Strange chuckle softly. "I just dropped Christina off when I saw him causing trouble."

"We'll good thing you're on our side." Tony said as he stop next to them with the rest of the team.

"Give me the stones!" Loki yelled as he use his telekinesis to pick up a car and throw it at them.

They of course managed to move aside and rush to attack Loki, all expect Regina who is examining Loki.

Loki's hair and clothes are slightly messed up, and she doubt her blast did that, he seems to be favouring his left side and he didn't seems to be attacking, only defending himself. And it didn't seem like he had did any damage to the city or hurt anyone. 

"Guys! Hold on!" She flew between Loki and her team to stop the attack. "Let's hear him out!"

"Have you lost it, Child of Iron? My brother is not to be trusted!" Thor glare at Loki with his hummer ready to attack.

"Daddy! Look around and look at Loki, you'll see what I mean!"

Tony quietly look around before saying. "She is right." He lower his hand. "Okay Loki, what are you up to?"

"What makes you think I'm up to anything?" Loki glare at them as he tries to hold himself upright, only to fall onto his knee as he wrap his arm around his side in pain.

"Loki!" Thor immediately run to his brother's side and gently wrap his arms around him.

"Be careful, Thor. This could be one of his tricks." Natasha let her body relax but still ready to attack if needed. 

"He is badly injured." Tony said as he analyze Loki. "He needs medical help."

"No...I need the stones...they aren't safe here..." Maybe it's because of the pain or the fact he hasn't rest in a long time, he just didn't have the energy to lie to them.

"What do you mean they aren't safe here?" Steve asked as he walk up to them.

"Thano is after them...he would kill anyone who stands in his way..." Loki tried to get up but it is all too much for his body to bare and he passed out in Thor's arms.

"Loki! Loki!" Thor yelled as he shake his brother's unconscious body. 

"Stop it, Thor. You're not going to help him by doing that. We need to get him back to the tower so his wounds can be treated." Regina said calmly, she knows exactly how Thor's feel. No matter what her younger siblings do to her, no matter what hurtful things they say and no matter how much she try, she as an older sibling would never be able to stop herself from loving and caring for them. 

Thor took a deep breath to calm himself before saying. "You are right, Child of Iron. My brother needs to be healed." He gently pick Loki up. "I will meet you all back at our home." He said before taking off. For the first time he has hope that the brother he grew up with is still in there somewhere.


	54. Chapter 54

Loki feels relaxed and safe for the first time in a long time. He's laying on a comfortable bed and the blanket is soft and warm, it would be perfect if it wasn't because of the beeping noise...wait! Beeping noise!? He immediately open his eyes and tried to sit up only to find out that, even though he is on a comfortable bed, he is tied down and sadly he is still too weak to break free.

"Good morning, Sleeping beauty~" Tony chuckle softly, he is sitting on the chair next to Loki and reading a book as he wait for Loki to wake. "You have been out for three days and we have just managed to get Thor to leave. He has been by your side ever since he brought you here. And as for the stones, they have been kept somewhere safe, no one is going to get their hands on them."

Loki relaxed when he heard the stones are safe and close his eyes. "That's good to hear...you may leave now, I won't be able to leave anytime soon."

"Well I'll leave. But you have to talk to our psychologist so we can be sure you're safe to stay." Tony said as he stood up. 

"Whatever..." Loki frowned as he look away from Tony, of course they won't trust him, why would they? After everything he did...he won't trust him either. 

~Half an hour later~

"You're the girl who stabbed me." Loki said as he stare at the 'psychologist' sitting next to him.

"Yeah...sorry about that...still had a bit of Hydra in me at that time..." Regina smile sheepishly. "Anyway, let's get started shall we?" She isn't really a psychologist, just someone who will listen to the Avengers problem and help however she can. 

Loki tsk softly as he turn away from her. "What is there to talk about? I'm sure Thor has already told you my whole life story."

"Yes, but it is from his point of view. What I want is your side." She said softly, if Loki's life is anything like Tony's she knows that it won't be easy to get it out of him, but she will try and she will help him however she can.


	55. Chapter 55

"And what would you like me to say? That I had a wonderful childhood and I just grew up to be power hungry?" Loki roll his eyes and would cross his arms if he able to.

"I want to know how things are from your eyes, I know Thor might have a happy childhood but it doesn't mean that you did. It is hard seeing your sibling doing better than you and being your parents favourite." Regina said softly as she place her hands on her lap.

"And what would you know about that?" He glare at Regina. "You know nothing!"

"I might not know exactly how you feel but I know how it feels to see your siblings being treated differently. My brother was always treated better than my sister or I just because he is a guy and my sister has an aunt and uncle who treats her like their child while I had no one." She smiled sadly. "As the oldest I am always being beaten and scolded for not only something I did but also for what my younger siblings did. I found it very unfair and I always wonder what I did to deserve all this pain? Shouldn't I be loved by someone too? But all that made me who I am today. And if I wasn't the me I am now I won't have such a wonderful daddy."

"So you're saying everything they did to you is alright just because you have a good life now? You are willing to forgive them for all the beating and scolding? For not loving you? For caring only for your brother just because he is a boy?"

"No...I'm not saying what they did is right...and I would never forgive them for the pain they had put me through but in the end of it all, they are still my family. And that is how I know, no matter what they did to you, no matter how bad your life was, a small part of you still cares for them. And as an older sibling I know that even after everything you had done, Thor still loves you." She smiled softly as she stood. "You might think you hate him but both care for each other in your own way, even though you are adopted, you both act like true brothers." She said before walking out of the room, Loki needs time to think about what she said and she needs to get some sleep. Tony woke her up in the middle of the night just to talk to Loki and let's just say she is not happy about it.

"Regina." Tony was in her room watching the whole thing and waiting for her to return. "Care to explain some things?" He knew her childhood wasn't pleasant but for a parent to favour one child just because of his gender? He just doesn't understand that.

She sigh softly as she drop onto her bed and hug one of her pillow. "It's an old Chinese thing. They think that having a son is better than having a daughter because only the son would carry on the family name. There is an old Chinese saying that basically means 'Daughters are water poured out of the family after they get married.' it's because in the olden days the women would have to have permission from her husband's family to visit her 'former' family."

"Well that is unfair and stupid." Tony lay next to Regina and wrap his arms around her. "Your future husband is going to take the Stark name and all of your future children will be a Stark. You can't escape me that easily."

Regina giggle softly as she cuddle closer to Tony. "Does that mean that I can marry Pietro and have many children with him?" She asked innocently as she hide her mischievously smile.

"No!" He growled as he hugs her protectively. "No marriage or children for you! You're going to stay as my little girl for the rest of your life!"

"Oh Daddy..." She smiled sleepily as the warmth from Tony's body lull her to a peaceful sleep. She knows that Tony is going to keep her close and glare at Pietro tomorrow but for now she can't bring herself to care.


	56. Chapter 56

"Good morning, Loki~" Regina smiled widely as she sat down on the chair next to Loki.

"It is one in the afternoon." Loki pointed out as he turn to look at her. "And don't you have better things to do that bother me?"

She shrug her shoulders as she swing her legs. "I was supposed to go on a date with my boyfriend but my daddies kidnapped him so I thought wht not come keep you company?" 

"How kind of you." He said dryly. "And I guess you're going to tell me why your daddies kidnapped your boyfriend now."

"Yep yep~" She grinned mischievously. 

~An hour ago~

Regina woke up to an empty bed and tries to fall back asleep but soon gave up and got out of bed. She is wearing one of Tony's shirt to sleep and it's long enough to act like a short dress so she just left her room and head down to the kitchen to get something to eat. 

"Morning, Sleepy head~" Pietro got up from his seat to hug Regina. "Did you slept well?"

"Hmm...it was alright." She hug him back. "Hey Pietro...do you mind taking the Stark name when we get married?~" She smirked when she heard her daddy spit out the coffee he was drinking. 

"Of course I don't mind~ Our children can be Stark too! Alexander Stark if he's a boy and Ashley Stark if she's a girl!" Pietro grin widely at the thought of them being married and having children. 

Tony clear his throat as he cross his arms and glare at Pietro. "Let go of her right now." He growled.

"Aww but Daddy! It's true love! And you said I can marry him if he take our last name!" Regina pout as she cling into Pietro. 

"You're getting married!? Oh what great news!" Wanda smile brightly. "You would look so good in a wedding dress!"

"Who's going to be in a wedding dress?" Bucky asked as he walk into the kitchen. 

"No one." Tony growled and pull Regina out of Pietro's arms. "But we'll have to have a word with our daughter's boyfriend."

Bucky shrug his shoulders and pick Pietro up before throwing him over his shoulder. 

"He-hey! Put me down!" Pietro tries to wiggle free as he is carried away. 

~Now~

"Of course we aren't actually going to get married anytime soon, we just got together not to long ago but they don't know that." Regina smirked mischievously. 

Loki chuckle softly. "Oh how I wish I was there, it would be fun to mess with them." 

"One day, Loki. One day you will be able to." Regina smiled softly. 

//So what do you think of the story so far? Which daddies should be the first one to accept Pietro as Regina's boyfriend?


	57. Chapter 57

"Hi Pietro." Steve smiled kindly as he walk towards him. "Where is Regina? Don't you have a date with her?"

"Hi Steve, yeah we were supposed to but Tony stopped it all..." Pietro pout. "I really wanted to bring her to the beach..."

"Well she doesn't like getting sand all over so he might have done you a favour." Steve gently rest a hand on Pietro's shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why do you love Regina so much?"

"What isn't there to love? She's loyal, smart, understanding, sarcastic, mischievous, beautiful, cute and so much more!" He smiled with a dreamy look on his face and loving look in his eyes. "It is never boring with her around and she knows just how to kick ass if needed!"

Steve smile softly as he listens to Pietro. "Sounds like you really love her. You have my blissing to date her."

"Really!?" Pietro look up at Steve with wide eyes. "Thank you, Steve! Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome, but if you hurt her..." He tighten his hold on Pietro's shoulder. "I don't think I'll have to explain what would happen right?" He smiled brightly as he let go of Pietro's shoulders. 

"I promise I won't never hurt her." Pietro said seriously, he is lucky enough to have her and he isn't going to do anything to lose her.

"Great!" Steve said cheerfully. "Oh by the way, do you know where Tony is?"

"I think he is in the room Loki is in with Regina. They all have been getting quite close actually, Tony and Regina might adopt Loki." Pietro laughed softly. "I can see it now 'Stark, the family who adopts bright adult who were mistreated.' will be all over the news."

Steve chuckle softly as he shake his head. "That sounds so true but at least they found each other."

"Who found each other?" Tony asked as he walk towards them with something, or someone, in his arms.

"...Tony...please tell me that's not Regina in your arms..." Steve slowly walk towards Tony.

"Okay. This isn't Regina in my arms." Tony grin widely as Regina turn her her so that the oversized shirt uncover her face and she grin widely when she saw Steve.

She cooed happily as she wave her arm at Steve and Pietro. She giggle loudly when Tony suddenly blow raspberries on her tummy and she push Tony's face away from her.

Tony smiled as he look down at Regina with lovingly eyes and gently kiss her cheek.

Seeing how lovingly and happy Tony is, Steve doesn't have the heart to ask Tony to turn her back. Guess they'll just have to take care of baby Regina again, not that anyone is complaining.


	58. Chapter 58

Regina is currently old enough crawl around and it is the worst idea Tony could have ever thought of. Steve can understand Tony wanting to take care of Regina at every stage in her life but now they have a mischievous baby crawling around. It doesn't help that Clint and Natasha would often leave air vent grills open so it is easier for them to creep around the building. They now have a giggling baby crawling around the air vents, of course they have sent Clint and Natasha after her seeing as they know the air vents better than anyone. They tried following her giggling but it echo around them, making it hard for them to pinpoint where it is actually coming from.

Regina is having too much fun crawling around to care that her daddy is now panicking in the living room, Steve stopped Tony from entering the air vents because he'll just get lost, she heard loud banging and roaring noise coming from her left and followed it. Soon the noise is under her and she just continue crawling in hopes that she'll find out what is making the noise. She gotten what she wished for when the air vent ceiling grill she crawled on disappear from under her and she fall from a height that will easily kill her.

The Hulk was just about to throw one of Tony's old machine when he heard a high loud scream and he immediately look around for the noise. The minute he saw the falling baby, he drop the machine without thinking and jump up to catch her. He hold her close to his chest as gently as he can as his feet hit the ground. 

Regina cry loudly in fear as she press herself closer to the warm body that caught her before she is able to meet Death. 

"Shh..." Hulk rock her gently with a lost look on his face, just what is a big green hulk supposed to do when a baby fall from the sky? 

Hulk's gently rocking and soft whisper soon calm Regina down enough to look up at the person who saved her. Her fear is quickly forgotten when she saw the big green man holding her, they didn't let Hulk meet Baby Regina first time round because they were afraid that he'll frighten her. She look up at Hulk with her dark watery eyes before smiling up him him brightly, she isn't scared at all because for some reason she see Hulk as a big green teddy, she grab onto Hulk's finger as he's wiping her tears away just as Tony, Steve, Clint and Natasha run into the room.

"Regina!" Tony immediately run to Hulk's side to exam his daughter and let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she is fine. "Thank you so much for saving her, Hulk." He smiled up at the big guy. 

"Dada!" Regina cheered as she hold up Hulk's finger with both of her tiny hands while waving it around to greet her daddy. "Teddy!" She grinned proudly as she let go of Hulk's finger and reach her arms up towards Hulk's face.

Hulk's eyes soften when he found out who he just saved and force himself to be more gentle, sure he'll be gentle with a baby but a baby version of the one of the few people he care about? He'll be super gentle with her and smash anyone who even look at her wrong. He hold her up to his face when he saw her reaching up for him. 

Regina slowly crawl out of Hulk's hand and onto his shoulder, she wrap her arms around Hulk's neck as she gently nuzzle his face. "Teddy..." She yawn softly and cuddle closer to her new Teddy and it didn't take long for her to fall asleep. 

Adult Regina is understanding and able to see past his anger after examining him and his actions but Baby Regina didn't even have to think, she just accepted him. That means more to him than anything in the world and he is willing to rip the whole university apart if it means keeping this pure and innocent trust he has found in Baby Regina. Bad guys beware, you won't have to worry about Iron Man, Captain America or any of the other Avengers if you hurt or take Regina away from them. Just get your will in order because the Hulk would not stop until you are nothing but a pile of mush on the ground.

 

//Hi guys! Quite a lot of you enjoy Baby Regina so she'll be back for a while, so who would you like to see her with next? What do you think of Baby Regina and Hulk finally meeting?


	59. Chapter 59

Hi guys! Do you remember the website that the Avengers have? Of course you all do, here's a few pictures that is posted so far. 

There is now pictures of all the male Avengers in only in their boxers, no one is sure who took them which of the females took the pictures but their money is on Natasha and fans are making bets on who took all those pictures.

There are lots of pictures of Pietro and Regina on their dates, it is the most requested pictures because many people ship them. Natasha, Wanda and Clint are the leader of the PietroxRegina fan club, they haven't decided on a official shipping name for them yet. Tony was not as amused as his daughter when they walk in on them arguing if it should be called 'Piena', 'Pire' or 'Regtro'.

Lately there are nothing but pictures of Baby Regina, Natasha teaching Regina how to braid Bucky's hair, Hulk telling Regina a story while using her toys are characters in his story, Clint laying on his back, pretending to be defeated, with Regina sitting on his chest proudly, Tony sleeping on the couch with his arm around his daughter who is sleeping on his chest, Loki reading to her, Thor playing with her with Loki watching them in the background, Steve trying to feed Regina the baby food she is playing with and so much more, Regina is smiling brightly in all the pictures that it makes everyone who sees the pictures 'Aww' at all the cuteness. 

Of course they have started more program to help people, the homeless, the elderly, the sick. They have so many programs that they started hiring people so everyone will get the help they need. And this, is how their latest program is started. 

Tony and Bruce lock themselves in their lab working on who knows what when they are dragged out, everyone have decided that their workaholics need to see the sunlight so Tony is now on a date with Steve and Bucky and Bruce is in the playground with Pietro and Regina. 

Pietro is playing with Regina as Bruce watch from the side but it wasn't long before they catch the attention of people in the playground and their fans soon surround them and asking a hundred question per second. 

Regina managed to free herself from the group and crawl away. 

Bruce and Pietro didn't notice that Regina is missing at first but they were soon a alerted by Regina's terrified scream. 

Regina had been following a butterfly that was flying near her when she was suddenly picked up by someone who hold her under their arm as they run away. She just started screaming for Bruce and Pietro while trying to struggle free as the man yell at her to shut up.

Bruce and Pietro quickly push past the crowd only to see a man in Hydra's green and yellow uniform running to where the rest are waiting for him. Bruce saw green when he saw the crying struggling figure of Regina being held in a choke hold to get her to shut up and he has no problem letting Hulk take over. "Let her go!" Hulk roared in anger as he run towards them.

Before the Hydra goons are able to face Hulk they are all knock to the ground by a angry Pietro, all but the one holding Regina because Pietro feared that she would be hurt farther. 

"St-stay back!" The goon yelled in fear as hold a knife close to Regina's neck.

Pietro and Hulk immediately stopped where they are when they saw the knife. "You really don't want to do that." Pietro growled as he clutch his fits.

Regina continues crying louder and it soon got on the Goon's nerve. "Shut up shut up shut up! He yelled right at her face as he press the knife hard against her neck, which only made her cry louder.

Pietro didn't try take Regina from the Goon's arms because he is afraid he won't be fast enough to prevent her from getting hurt. But when he saw the bright red blood that is flowing down Regina's neck, his body just moved on its own. He pull the knife out of the guy's hand, take Regina into the safety of his arms and run back to where he was standing in less than a second. 

Hulk smirked when he saw that Regina is safe. "Hulk smash." He growled darkly as he slowly walk towards the trembling goons.

By the time the rest of the team get there they actually had to hold Hulk back so they can send the goons to the hospital before they die. Of course they soon wish they haven't stopped Hulk when they saw the bleeding cut on Regina's neck and her fear filled face.

~A few days later~

Tony had called for a meeting as people are curious as to what happened at the playground and he is the one chosen to clear things up, I know, surprisingly they all agreed that Tony would be the right choice.

Tony is in his suit with Regina in his arms, she is in a red dress with 'Belonging of Avengers, if you try to take her no one is responsible for your death' in gold and bandage around her neck.

Regina have her face buried into Tony's chest, she is still afraid of people who she hasn't met and it pains Tony to see his daughter like this. 

"Now you might know that there was a fight a few days ago and Hulk almost killed the goons. A lot of you are now afraid that Hulk is 'uncontrollable' but he has a good reason to be that angry." He gently hold Regina away from his chest and sat her down on the table in front of him.

Regina whimper in fear and cling tightly on any part of Tony her tiny hands can reach as her eyes watered when she saw all the reporters in front of them as Tony remove the bandage around her neck.

"They kidnapped Regina and held a knife to her neck, it cut her quite deeply and now she is afraid of people so please try not to scare her any farther." He said as he replace the bandage and pick Regina up again. 

Regina immediately bury her face into his shoulder as she sob in fear. 

It is obvious that every single reporters in the room are now angry, Regina might not be the fastest, strongest or the smartest but she is the cutest and the most well liked out of all the Avengers. To see her like this broke their hearts and they are going to be sure the story get out to everyone. 

"We have started a new program. A home will be built in each states for abused children and only people who has been scanned by us personally will take care of those children. They will all be able to contact us if anything happens and we will randomly drop in to check on them. I ask for everyone to help us, children are the most precious thing we have. They are our future and we have to protect them, regardless of race, language or religious. So please, help us. We can't protect them all on our own. Report to us if you know of an abused child that is overlooked by the law, tell us if you know of foster parents who aren't doing their job. Help us protect the children."

Tony ended the meeting there and it didn't take long for the story to spread across the United States and it took even less time before they got the first of the many calls. And as promised, abused children are taken and placed in a house, more like a mansion, that belongs to the Stark family. They are taken care of by people who are more than willing to help take care of the children until their parents change their abusive ways or find a new loving family. It is the most successful program they have ever had, many people donation their time and money to help every single child.

Now I'm sure you'll want to know about Regina, her neck now has a scar and she is still afraid but as days pass she starts healing with the help of her family and hopefully she will one day be the bright and happy child she was again.


	60. Chapter 60

The Avengers aren't happy- no. That's not the right way to put it, they are royalty pissed. They were working very hard to hunt down every single Hydra after Regina was first kidnapped but now? They are out for blood and if it isn't because of the small fact that they are superheroes and Regina won't be pleased with them once she is an adult again they would have killed every single one of them, slowly and painfully. 

Loki have no problem getting his hands dirty, he might not look like it but he has a soft spot for little children, but what kind of superheroes would they be if they let him go around killing people? Not very good, they have to play their cards right. But first things first, they have to take care of Regina. 

Regina is now afraid to be alone and she would cry loudly if no one is within arm's reach. She isn't the happy baby she once was, sure she still smiles but it isn't as brightly as before and they have not heard a single giggle come out of her.

They agreed not to change her back until she is feeling better, adult Regina would just smile and say that she alright, she would hide her fears and nightmares. Not a good way to heal after something so traumatic, sure she has gone through worse but that was as an adult. 

They were running out of ideas when Tony remembered that Regina absolutely love cats, they can't get one but he knows the next best thing...

"I'm sorry, but you want me to do what now?" Tony is now currently video chatting with T'Challa and the king isn't too happy with Stark's request. 

"Please! Even if it's only for awhile, can you say no to this sad face?" Tony hold up a picture of Regina sleeping, she doesn't look like she is sleeping very peaceful and the tears at the corner of her eyes just make things all the much worse. 

T'Challa stare at the picture before letting out a soft sigh. "Very well, I will be there." He said before ending the call.

~The next day~

"Daddy have a special surprise for you, Sweetie~" Tony smiled as he dress his daughter in a cute kitten onesie.

Regina tilt head head curiously but smiled when she saw that she now have a tail...kinda. 

"You're just too cute for your own good." He said as he pick her up and carry her to the living room. "Cover your eyes, Love." He said just as they are about to reach the living room. 

Regina is really curious now but she did as her daddy said and cover her eyes with her tiny hands. 

"Okay, we're here. You can remove your hands now."

Regina let her hands drop and her eyes immediately widen. "Kitty!" She cried out in joy as she smiled bright for the first time since those stupid goons.

T'Challa is sitting in the middle of the living room in his Black Panther uniform...with a few changes. He now has a tail that swing side to side, fake fur is stick to his uniform and he has a pretty pink bow around his neck. "Is this all really necessary?" He had agreed to help but he isn't happy about the changes to his uniform, luckily they are removable.

Regina squeak in happiness as she reach out for the 'kitty'. 

"Regina said yes." Tony chuckle softly as he place her down next to T'Challa. "Play nice while daddy works." He said before walking away, of course he have Friday record every single second of this so he can watch it later...over and over again. 

"Kitty..." Regina whispered in awe as she gently touch the giant kitten's fur and giggle softly at how soft it is.

T'Challa's eyes soften behind his mask, it is very hard to dislike Baby Regina and if this would help her then he guess it won't hurt to play with her for a few hours.

His few hours turned into a week and he only left because his country needs him. But om the bright side Regina is back to being the happy giggling baby she was before and Tony can't wait to show his adult daughter the videos of her playing with her 'Kitty'.

//So what do you guys think? Death to Hydra and Baby Regina is weird for thinking Black Panther is cute? And the most important question! Should I bring back Jarvis? I've been thinking for a long time and I really want him back but I'm not really sure how to do it.


	61. Chapter 61

Currently only Loki and Regina in the tower, he is stuck watching Regina taking her nap because even though he is allowed to go wherever he want in the tower he is still unable to leave. 

Regina groan softly as she sat up, letting the blanket slide off her naked body, while holding her head. "Fuck...that is the last time I'm letting anyone turn me into a baby..." Having to remember months of being a baby in a few hours nap isn't exactly good for her poor head. "...Did T'Challa really purr when I pat his head?"

Loki smirked as he lean back against his seat while crossing his arms. "I might have placed a spell on him."

Regina chuckle softly as she shake her head. "Unbelievable. I sure hope you have recorded it, Friday."

"Of course I have, a copy has already been sent to you. Project J has been completed, should I activate it now?"

"Not yet, let me get something to wear first." She said as she got out of bed and almost fall back onto it when something was thrown at her face.

"I have taken the liberty to collect your clothes for you, now get dress." Loki have his back towards Regina to give her her privacy.

Luckily Regina caught the clothes before they hit the ground and she quickly get dressed, they have work to do.

______________________________________________________________________

"Daddy is back~" Tony is excited to see his baby girl again after a long hard day at work, not knowing that she is an adult again. 

"Welcome back, Sir." A british voice said calmly. 

"Hi Vision, where are you?" Tony look around for him.

"Mr. Vision is currently helping Mr. Banner shop for groceries, would you like me to send him a message, Sir?"

Tony froze at what he heard. "Jar-Jarvis?" He asked once his brain finally reboot itself. 

"Yep!" Regina smirked as she comes out of hiding. "Do you like it? It's your early birthday present~"

Tony's eyes widen and he open his mouth to say something only to close it when he can't think of anything to say, he continues this action and make himself look like a fish out of water.

"Oh my, I think you broke him." Loki smirked as he stand next to Regina. 

"Sir?" Jarvis asked softly, worry can be heard in his voice. 

"H-how?" Was all Tony can get out, he is sure Jarvis is completely gone.

"Well...you see...I may have accidentally copied a part of Jarvis into one of my hard drive before the shit hit the fan and forgotten all about it. All I had to do is copy the Jarvis part of Vision and clear it up before putting the piece together and fill in any blanks. Friday did most of the job so all I had to do was wait. That's why I agreed to let Loki turned me into a baby in the first place, luckily I knew you were going to ask him so I had a talk with him-" She was cut off when Tony suddenly hug her.

"Thank you, Regina. Thank you so much." He whispered into her ear as he hug her closely. 

Regina's eyes soften as she gently hug him back. "No need for thanks, this is what families are for." She knows how much Jarvis meets to Tony and she has been trying for years to get him back only to get lucky. 

Tony smiled as he turn to look at the camera. "Thank you to you too, Friday."

"You're welcome, Sir." A soft female voice said. 

"And welcome home, Jarvis."

"It is good to be back, Sir."


	62. Chapter 62

"Hey J, have I told you how happy I am that you're back?"

"Yes Sir. You have told me a total of sixty-one times."

"You've missed out on so much, Regina was such a cute kitten and a even cuter baby~"

"Yes, I am aware. Friday had shared the videos with me, may I suggest dressing her up as a rabbit the next time she is a baby?"

"You're a genius, Jarvis! She would look so cute, should it be a pure white bunny or white with brown patch?"

"White with brown patch would increase her cuteness. And perhaps you should order ribbons and bells? Tying them around her while she is crawling around would make it easier for her to be found."

"You're right, J! Man I missed you so much! Friday is great and all but she likes siding with Regina..." He pouted.

"She is my sister and we have to stick together or else we would next be able to get you to take care of yourself." Friday said in amusement. 

"See! This is what I'm talking about, J! Your sisters just love ganging up on me! You have to help your daddy, Jarvis!"

"I will do my best, Sir. But maybe if you stop trying to dress Regina up in cute clothes she would not 'gang with Friday'."

"I don't like what you're talking about, J. She loves dressing up and looking cute."

"I don't think the frowning and forced smiles means she loves it."

"You're reading too much into it, she just loves all those cute clothes I bought for her."

"And she is right here so please stop talking about me like I'm not around." Regina look up from her work and send Tony an annoyed glare. "And for your info, I do not like those 'cute clothes' you force me to wear to your parties. Now get back to your work."

"Your work is only 42% completed, Sir. You might want to pick up speed or your new suit would never be completed for the next mission." Friday pull up a list of upgrades he still have to add to the new suit. 

"Do you see what I have to go through, J?" Tony whined. 

"I see. But they are right, you have continue work."

"Jarvis! Don't tell me you're siding with them!" Tony gasps in horror. "What has the world come to? My children are ganging up on their poor old daddy..." He pretend to wipe tears away from his eyes. "At least you are getting along so well." He smiled softly, he used to wish that he has siblings that he get along well with when he was young and he is so happy to see that his children have the relationship he has always wished for. 

//So what should I write next? What would you like to see? Maybe Regina getting to see her siblings again? Or maybe should something dark happen to her?


	63. Chapter 63

Regina is surrounded by the dead bodies of the Avengers, not including Tony, and she is covered in their blood. What horrified her isn't the fact that she killed them, it is the fact that she felt nothing, it is like they meant nothing to her at all, all the time they spent meant nothing. She has had this dream many times before, and she is not looking forward to what's going to happen next.

"Do you see the truth now? They meant nothing to you, you're a monster. No child would wish to never see their parents again, no child would fantasies about killing their own parents, no child would fantasies different ways to torture people for fun." A voice whispered into her ears. 

Regina wanted to denial everything, but she can't. Because it is all true. She started wishing to never seeing her parents again when she was 8, 10 when she starts fantasising about killing her parents and 13 when she starts dreaming of different ways to torture people that would inflate the maximum pain without the fear of killing them. "Tony isn't here." Was all she could say. 

"You've never been able to form a lasting relationship, not with friends, not with your parents, not with you siblings and not even with the cousin you grew up with. And yet you still trying clinging onto hope that it'll change." The bodied disappeared and is replaced by Tony, standing there quietly as he stare at her. The Winter Soldier version of her walking towards Tony and hug him from behind. "This man is the closest we'll ever get to having a long lasting relationship, is that why you are so loyal and protective of him? Is that why you tried so hard to hide the fact that you're a monster?"

"I am not a monster." Regina hissed and ready to protect Tony if needed even though his stare is making her unease.

"Then why do you enjoy killing so much? Hydra didn't force you to enjoy killing and while you might hate even the thought of killing children you still enjoyed killing the adults, maybe you're not a complete monster? Maybe it's because of your upbringing that your like this? Those excuses aren't going to work. There are people who has gone through worse abuse than you and they turn out just fine." The Winter Soldier version of her gently stroke Tony's cheek. "You have done so much for this man and you're willing to do more. Lie, torture, kill. If Hydra ever get Tony on their side you know that you would follow. It doesn't matter if you think what Hydra is doing is wrong, you will still do it for him. He is your perfect handler."

Before Regina can reply the Avengers all appear at their left and Tony is now in the same uniform Red Skull was wearing. "Kill them, Regina." He smiled at her.

Regina moved without thinking and it wasn't long before the Avengers where dead at her feet and she is covered in their blood again. 

"Good job, My daughter." Tony gently kiss the side of her head.

Regina smiled brightly, like she hasn't killed the people who she has claimed to care about. "Thank you, Daddy." But as soon as those words left her lips she felt cold instead of warmth Tony had given her as he has been replaced by the Winter Soldier version of herself. 

"Do you see now? You're nothing but a bloodthirsty killing machine. Tony isn't your 'daddy', he is your handler. He keeps you in check and make sure you do what he wants. And you love it. To be controlled and told what to do. To be a Weapon of Death for the Merchant of Death. Red Skull was right about you, but he was wrong on how to control you. Only the Merchant of Death can control the Weapon of Death."

"Tony is not the Merchant of Death! Not anymore!" Regina yelled.

"Maybe not at the moment, but what about the future? You know deep down inside you do not trust the Avengers, you know that one day they will betray Tony again. You know one day he would snap and continue where he left off. But this time you won't be sitting at the side watching him, you would be by his side as his Weapon and you know it...you know you'll love it..." The last part is but a whisper as Regina woke up from her nightmare. 

Regina breath heavily to calm herself down as she stare up at her ceiling. "Not true. It isn't true. It would never happen." She whispered to herself as she close her eyes and cover them with her arms.

Once she has calmed down, she took a quick shower and her at herself in the mirror as she wrap the towel around her body. "It's okay, Regina. Just smile, it would be all over soon. The nightmare will pass and they would never come true." She forced herself to put on a smile before leaving the bathroom to get dressed, she has a date with Pietro to get to and it won't be good to keep him waiting.


	64. Chapter 64

"Regina...Regina, are you listening to me?" Pietro wave his hand in front of her.

"Huh? Oh sorry, Pietro. I was thinking of something else." She gives him an apologetic smile. "I actually have a lot of work to do so I have to go now." She gives him a gentle kiss on his cheek as she stood up. "Bye." She hurried away, that was closed. Pietro could have figured out something is wrong and start asking questions she doesn't want to answer. 

She enter her own lab and sigh softly. "What am I going to do?" She whispered softly as she drop down onto her seat and lean back. 

"Well maybe you should try talking to someone about it." A voice behind her shocked her so much that she almost fall off her seat.

"What the hell!?" She turn around to see Loki. "Dude, are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"My apologies, Regina. I did not mean to startle you. I merely wish to make sure you are alright."

"Why won't I be alright? I'm fine, Loki. Now if you don't mind, I'm going back to work." She turned to return to her work only to be stopped by Loki.

"Have you forgotten that I am the God of Lie? I can tell that you are not fine." He gently rest his hand on her shoulder. "You were there for me when I needed someone, so please let me be there for you."

Regina stare at Loki as she weight her opinions. "Fine...just don't you tell anyone..." She look away from Loki as she starts telling him about her time with Hydra and her nightmares which is only getting worse. "I know Bucky has had it worse than me, hell he has been in their hands for years...maybe dream me was right...maybe I am a monster..."

Loki listen to her quietly until she is finished and gently place his hand under her chin to make her look up at him. "I might not have known you for that long but I can see the good inside of you. Sure you might have dark thoughts but it doesn't make you a monster. Dark thoughts will just stay thoughts as long as you don't act on them and I know this much about you, you won't act on them."

Regina can't help but smile as she listen to Loki. "Thank you, Loki...I guess, in the end I just needed someone to tell me that I'm not all bad."

"You work hard to do what's right and I know it isn't always easy but you doing such a wonderful job. Tell your father your dreams, Regina. He will understand and he will help ease your fear." He said softly as he let his hand drop to his side. 

Before Regina can reply Loki they are interrupted by Tony slamming the glass door open. "Regina! Just the girl I want to see!" He happily skip to her side. "Guess what? We are going to our first surprise visit! Of course Loki can come too if he wants."

Loki roll his eyes. "I doubt they would want to see me, now if you excuse me." He gives Regina an encouraging smile before walking out. 

Regina smile as she watch him leave before turning to her curious daddy. "Well then, let's get going."

"Are you going to tell me what you two where talking about?" He asked as he throw an arm around Regina and lead her out. "I want in on whatever you're planning."

"Sorry Daddy, no can do." She smirked slightly. "But maybe I'll tell you if you can catch me." She run out of his arm as her suit cover her body. "See if you can catch up, Old man." She said before taking off. 

"Oh you're on!" He smirked as his own suit surround his body and he takes off after his daughter.

~Timeskip~

Steve and Bucky are waiting outside the house, in their uniform, for Regina and Tony, they decided that the first visit should be a show of what a healthy family is like. Now if only the other half of their family would show themselves so they can go in.

"Ha! I win!" Regina landed in front of Steve and Bucky with Tony not far behind her.

"It isn't fair! Your suit is made for speed!" Tony whined as he lands next to her.

She lift up her faceplate and stick her tongue out at him. "Too bad too sad, you still lost, Old Man."

Steve chuckle softly as Tony's faceplate lift up to show that he's pouting. "Don't worry."

"You'll still get a prize tonight for coming in second~" Bucky purred as he wrap an arm around Tony. 

"You'll just love what we have in mind~" Steve lick his lips as he look at his boyfriends with lustful eyes.

"Ew ew ew ew ew! Too much info!" Regina pretend to gag.

Tony chuckle. "Aww~ Is our little baby girl embarrassed?" 

"No child want to even think about what their parents are doing behind closed doors. Now let's go in before I really throw up." She hurry away from her fathers and enter the house.

"You heard her, let's go." Steve smiled as he follow Regina into the house with Tony and Bucky right behind them.

So this is what happened, they met all the children and started playing with them. Tony and Regina would fly some of the children around on low speed, Steve let the children play with his shield while Bucky is crushed random rocks on the kids request. 

A teenager around 14 is hanging around Steve, waiting for her turn to use the shield. When it is her turn she asked Steve to teach them how to throw it. Steve didn't see any harm in teaching them, but it is going to turn out to be a mistake. With Bucky's help he teach them the correct way to throw the shield and when the teenage asked to try it out he didn't think she would actually do any harm so he handed her his shield. 

Boy was he wrong, the minute she has her hands on the shield she immediately throw it as hard as she can at Regina's head. 

Regina had just landed and place a little boy back onto the ground when Friday warned her of the shield. Thinking quick, she immediately fly into the air and blast the shield onto the ground so none of the children would accidentally get hurt. "What the hell, Pop?"

Steve grab onto the teenage's arm the minute he saw where his shield went. "What do you think you're doing? You could have gotten someone hurt!" He said seriously. 

"Let me go! I'll kill her for what she did!" The teenage yelled as she tried to free herself. 

The caretakers had immediately lead all the children back into the house so they won't see what happened. They are free to handle this without interruption. 

"Why would you want to kill, Regina?" Tony asked as he place himself in front of Regina to protect her.

"She killed my family! And you just let her go like she hasn't ruined lives! She deserves to die for what she did!" The teenage yelled as she struggle harder to free herself. 

"It isn't her fault, if you want someone to blame you should blame-" "Me." Bucky was cut off by Regina as she land in front of them. "Let her go, Pop." She said calmly. 

Steve hesitate for awhile before letting go of the teenage and take a step back. As much as he wants to protect Regina this isn't his fight. 

"Do you really think that I am not being punished for my crimes?" Regina asked calmly as her suit open up so that she may step out of it. "If you really think that I haven't been punished enough then do it. Avenge your family."

The teenage glare at Regina with hate in her eyes. "Punished? Ha! Don't make me laugh! You're still free to do what you want and the whole fucking world adore you!" She spit out the words like it is poison. 

"Then do it." She smiled kindly at her. "Kill me."

Tony wanted to stop this once and for all but he is stopped by Bucky. "She needs this." Bucky said softly. 

The teenage immediately run up to Regina and tackle her to the ground as her hands wrap themselves around Regina's throat. 

Instead of trying to break her fall or push the teenage off of her Regina just lay down with her eyes closed and a peaceful look on her face. She doesn't fear Death and if killing her helps this teenage heal from the lost of her family then so be it.

"Why...why aren't you fighting back!?" The teenage yelled as her hands loosen their hold on Regina's nack as she starts having second thoughts.

Regina look up at the teenage with understanding eyes. "I would do the same if someone killed my family and if I am truly guilty of the death of your family it would be wrong to stop you. But if you to ask yourself these questions before you kill me, is she really guilty? Or is she just another victim of the true mastermind?"

The teenage slowly let go of Regina as she stood up. "No...it isn't your fault..." She took a few steps back before falling onto her knees and cry into her hands. "Oh god...I almost...I'm so sorry..."

Regina sat up and crawl towards the teenage before wrapping her arms around her. "Shh...it's alright, Dear. You were in pain and looking for someone to blame...it isn't your fault..." She said softly as she gently rub the teenage's back.

Regina remembers her, her parents where the targets but she was given the order to kill all the witnesses. Her brother had hidden her before he was killed and with his last breath he had begged her to spare his little sister. She was the only one who heard him and the only one who saw the little girl peeking out of the closet in fear so she kept her mouth shut and left with her handler. That is the first and only time she has went against orders before she betray Hydra and get her life back. Even if the teenage had killed her it won't have made Regina regret sparing her life. 

//So what do you think of Regina now that you have seen this side of her? She isn't unaffected by what Hydra did to her and guilty of what she did is slowly eating her up. Please tell me what you think of the last two chapters and what you would say to Regina if you get a chance to talk to her.


	65. Chapter 65

By the time they got home it is already very late so they all took a quick shower and go to sleep. 

Regina is laying on her side in her bed as she stare at the wall, so much have happened today and she just can't fall asleep. She really wants to sleep with her daddy but after hearing how they were talking to each other she decided that it's best if she stay away. 

She tried sleeping for hours before giving up and got out of bed, she needs to talk to someone, someone who she has already told her dreams to.

Her bare feet touch the floor as she head towards her front door, making sure to put on a pair of slippers as she leaves. She didn't say anything to Jarvis or Friday as she head down to Loki's room, which is right next to Thor's room, and knock on it gently. "Loki? Are you still awake?" She asked softly, she really need someone to talk to but she doesn't want to wake Loki up just so she can talk.

Surprisingly Loki opens the door. "Yes? How may I help you?" He is dressed in a simple green t-shirt and black boxers.

"I hope I didn't wake you. I really need to talk." Regina said softly, she is dressed in one of Tony's shirt, the Avengers are used to seeing her wearing an oversized shirt, usually it's Tony's but sometimes she'll steal other people's shirt if she sees one she likes.

"Of course, come in." Loki step aside and let Regina in, his room is quiet simple. A single bed, bookshelf filled with books, a desk and chair. On the right is a walk in wardrobe and on the left is the door to the bathroom. "Did something happen during your visit?" He asked softly as he sat her down on his bed.

She close her eyes and lean against Loki as she told him what happened, including the fact that she knows who the teenage is because of that mission.

Loki listened as he warp an arm around Regina. "It just shows that you're not a monster, you are willing to save a life even though it goes against your training." He said once Regina finished telling him what happened. "You are good at heart and no one will be able to change that about you." He said softly as he stroke her cheek and brush her hair away from her face.

"Thank you, Loki." She smiled up at him and hesitate for awhile before asking. "Do...do you mind if I sleep with you tonight? I don't want to have a nightmare today..."

"Of course." He said as he stood up. "You may take the bed, I'll sleep on the floor."

Regina grab onto his shirt to stop him. "No...this is your room..." She examine the bed before saying. "The bed is big enough for the both of us if you don't mind cuddling."

Loki think for a while before nodding his head. "Alright. But you're sleeping inside so you won't roll off your bed."

Regina roll her eyes. "I would never roll off the bed." She mutter to herself but crawl to the other side of the bed and lay down which pulling the blanket over herself. 

Loki chuckle softly as he got into bed. "I hope you're not going to steal the blanket in the middle of the night."

Regina smile innocently. "I would never." That is a lie and they both know it. She cling onto the front of Loki's shirt as she cuddle close. Loki's cool body feel good to someone who can't stand the heat so she is more than happy to cuddle closely to him, not that her Daddy's warm body isn't comfortable but it would be torture for her if they don't have any air conditioning. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep with a soft smile on her face.

Loki wrap his arms around her, her body warmth feels comforting. When he was young he would sleep with his mother or nap with Thor and their body is always too hot for him but Regina's body heat was just right  and it soon lull him to sleep.


	66. What if

What if during the first Avengers Tony is sick how he is treated by the 'Good guys'? Hate how he is always compared to his father? Hate how they didn't try to understand him before they decided that he can't be trusted? If they want to keep seeing him as a selfish person then that is what he's going to give them. With the help of his daughter and partner in crime, he is going to make them regret messing with him.

Or 

After the Civil war Tony is a changed man, after all he has done for them they still think he can't be trusted, his mistake was to trust the Avengers, but he won't make that mistake again. T'Challa can't protect them forever and he will take great pleasure in taking his revenge on them. With his daughter and partner in crime's help he will make the Avengers suffer for their betrayal. 

//I've wanted to write something like this for a while so what do you think of these ideas? Which one should I write? Of course the second one is just more reason for them to be angry at Team Cap and would be more fun to write so I'm leaning more towards that one.


	67. Pair of mischief: What if

//The first chapter is uploaded! As usual please leave me a review on what you think of it!  


	68. Chapter 68

"AWAKEN BROTHER!" Thor boomed as he enter Loki's room. "BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Loki glance over his shoulder to look at Thor. "Please be quiet, Thor. Regina is still sleep."

"Child of Iron? Her room is not on this level, Brother."

"Can you talk any louder? I don't think you have woken up the dead yet." A very grumpy Regina sat up slightly so she can glare at Thor, she is not a morning person and it didn't help that she was woken up from the best sleep she has had in a long time. 

"What are you doing in my brother's bed, Child of Iron?" Thor is now very confused, is this one of his brother's tricks?

"I don't know what you usually do in bed, Thor. But I personally use beds for sleep and I do not like being woken up." She glare at Thor, she would jump out and attack the god if her personal ice pack didn't hold her tightly under the blanket. 

"My apologies, Child of Iron. It was not my intention to wake you, I was unaware that you have spent the night with my brother." First he apologies and hope for forgiveness before he starts asking anymore, the last person who work her up, Clint, was very lucky that he escape with only a black eye.

"Whatever." She gave up trying to escape Loki's hold and lay back down. "Loki...I don't want to get up..." She whined.

"Seeing as you are already awake you might as well get up." Loki said as he sat up. "Come on, let's go have breakfast."

"I don't wanna!" She whined louder as she cling into him tightly. 

Loki roll his eyes as he got out of bed, with Regina still clinging onto him, and walk towards Thor. "I hope they won't mind if I go down like this." He doubt he would be able to change with Regina clinging onto him like a Koala Bear.

"Worry not, Brother. No one would mind." Thor is still curious but he didn't ask as they head down to the dinning room. 

Regina stubbornly cling onto Loki as they walk.

Tony raise his eyebrow when he saw Regina clinging onto Loki. "Like belt, where can I get one?" He joked.

"Unfortunately this is one of a kind but I am willing to give it to you." Loki remove Regina from his body and place her in Tony's arms. "Here." He said before leaving to get food.

Thor followed Loki. "So...what is going on with you and Child of Iron?"

"Nothing, Thor. She wasn't sleeping well and I have agreed to let her sleep with me." 

"Why would you agree to that, Brother? You never liked cuddling."

"That is because Asgardian's body is too hot, Regina's body is warm enough to be comfortable."

"I...see..." Thor frown slightly. "You seem to have grown close with her."

"She is a kind soul who has been through a lot, Brother. You should know that."

Regina was towards Loki and cling onto him. 

"Where is your father, Regina?" Loki asked as he look down at her while wrapping an arm around her.

"He is working with Bruce on some kind of project." She mutter softly as she bure her face into his face.

Thor can't help the feeling of jealous that filled him, he has never been able to have this kind of close relationship with his brother, something he has always wished for.

"Well won't you like to help them with their work?" Loki asked as he fill a plate of food for himself.

"Actually I was wondering if you are willing to teach me about magic, seeing as you're the master of it and all." Regina let go of Loki and steal food off Loki's plate instead of taking one for herself. 

Loki blink in surprise. "Seriously? You want to learn magic?" Not even caring that his food is being stolen. 

Regina nods her head. "Yep yep. So can you please?" 

"Of course!" Loki is excited to be able to teach someone who is interested in his magic. 

Thor felt guilty when he saw how happy Loki is, his brother had tried to teach him magic before but he has always brush him off or make fun of magic user. If Regina makes his brother happy he has no right to feel jealous. He left them alone, he needs time to rethink how he treats Loki and how he can be a better brother.


	69. Chapter 69

"So what do you think you're doing?" Loki asked as he take his seat to eat his food.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina smirked as she crawl onto the table and lay on her stomach as she eat Loki's breakfast. 

"Please, Thor might not be able to pick it up but I know when someone is planning something." He let Regina eat as he use his magic to summon more food.

"Thor needs to know that he is a horrible brother and I do want to learn about your magic...so does Daddy and Bruce. They are waiting in the lab for you."

Loki roll his eyes. "Fine. But only because you messed with Thor." He said as he starts eating. 

"Great!" She jump off the table and drag Loki to the lab, ignoring his protest. "Daddy have food in the lab, you can eat there." She has already eaten her fill so the abandoned breakfast didn't bother her.

Loki sigh softly and let himself be dragged away. He spent the entire day in the lab being tested and asked many questions about magic. He is annoyed with it all but he can't help feeling a little happy because it is the first time someone is actually interested in his magic and didn't make fun of him about it. They ordered what he wants to eat and the company is good so he can't complain.


	70. Chapter 70

Tony and Regina have been working on medical bots that would be controlled by Jarvis and Friday, one each, and the reason for them? Simple, they had found a way for them to control their suits with their mind and a way talk to Jarvis and/or Friday, when they aren't wearing their suit outside their home, that would never be taken away from them. An implant sitting in the bone behind their ears and a shit load of implants are placed around their skulls, it gave them a headache as their bodies get used to all the implants but if you ask them, it was all worth it.

Here's how it all works, the one at the one behind their ears not only the way Jarvis and/or Friday use to talk to them but they are also be able to hear what Tony and Regina hear. That's right, if you tell Tony and Regina a secret then Jarvis and/or Friday will know about it too.

The ones around their skull read their brain waves and move their suit accordingly. It is also a way for them to communicate with Jarvis and/or Friday.

Now you must be wondering why I said both and/or instead of just using one. Well it is simple, they have decided that Jarvis will focus on taking care of Tony and Friday on Regina but if needed Friday and Jarvis will connect to each other so Tony and Regina can talk in private, not that they use it often. 

Regina was taught a simple teleportation spell by Loki, but he has told her that if she ever mess up the spell to stay where she is and wait for him to find her. Because if she keep trying to teleport home it will make it harder for Loki to find her.

//This chapter is really short because I just want to explain a few things that will need to be explained if I write 'Pair of mischief: DC crossover' yes I am starting a lot of new stories but my brain won't let me write chapters for my other stories until I write this down. Tell me what you think of it and if I should continue the story. Here is what I have written so far:

"There are too many of them! Whose big idea was it to mutant rabbits and let them breed!?" That's right, they are fighting bloodthirsty mutated rabbit the size of a car, it is honestly the creepiest thing Regina has ever seen.

"Just keep killing them, Regina. We'll figure out the rest later." Bucky punched one hard enough to kill them.

"Yeah yea-" Regina was cut off when one of the rabbit jump on her from behind and start trying to rip off her suit. In panic, you would panic too if a car sized rabbit tries to crack you open like a sunflower seed, she messed up the teleporting spell.

She did teleport away from the killer rabbit but she ended up in a dark abandoned warehouse. "Friday? Where are we?"

"We are in another dimension, Regina. It seems that you have used too much magic in that spell." Friday replied as she show Regina newspaper clipping of superheroes, that she has never seen before, saving the day.

"Well fuck...should we try getting back or wait for Loki?"

"I would suggest waiting."

"Well fine." She said as she step out of the suit. "I'm too tired and hungry to do anything." She sat down on the ground and lean against the wall. "Mind making sure I stay safe while I take a nap or would you like to nap first?"

"I am not tired, you should rest."

She gives Friday a tired smile. "Thanks, see ya later, Sis." She close her eyes and fall asleep immediately. 

She woke up a few hours later and had asked Friday where are all the good places she can get some cheap food, she has no money with her so she'll have to steal, and went on her way after making sure that Friday is well hidden in case someone enter the warehouse. 

It was a long walk but she finally found her way into the middle of the city where she steal a little from random people, it's just loose change they didn't keep in their wallet. Once she had enough money she head into one of the shops Friday told her about and bought the cheapest meal on the menu, she eat her food quickly in hunger when a masked man bust into the shop.

"Hands in the air where I can see them!" He yelled as he walk towards the cashier while pointing his guns at the direction of all the customers. "Put all your money in a bag right now!" He yelled at the cashier, who did as he is told.

Everyone have their hands up in the air in fear, everyone except Regina, she is too hungry to care about the gunman and been through too much to be afraid. 

"You! Put your hands up!" The man yelled as he point one of his guns at Regina's head.

Regina didn't even glance towards the man as she said. "No. Fuck off." Before continuing eating her meal.

The man stomp towards her and knock her food off the table, which is a bowl of noodles, before pressing his gun at her head. "Do you want to die!?" He is now yelling at her face.

Everyone else is afraid now but Regina just look up at the man with an unimpressed look on her face. "You don't scare me, I suggest taking that gun out of my face before I hurt you."

"Ha! You think you can hurt me? Are you stupid? I'm the one with the guns here!"

She just shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, don't say I didn't warn you." She stab the man's hand with her chopsticks and grab the gun he dropped. 

The man dropped the gun and take a step back before ripping the chopsticks out of his hand. "You're going to get it now!" He roared in pain as he raise the other gun at Regina. 

But before he can pull the trigger, Regina elbow his stomach and grab his hair to slam his face against the table. She let go of his hair as he drop onto the floor in pain and stomp the down on his back to force him flat on the floor. She move her foot from his back to his neck and step on it hard enough that the man would have a hard time breathing, she points the gun at the man's head. "I have a bad day, it was stupid to piss me off." She hissed at him before turning to the rest of the people in the room. "So...is any of you going to call the police anytime soon?"

They were all in shock, to see someone so young, they all think that she is a kid, take down a man two times her size holding two guns is just unbelievable. The first one to snap out of shock quickly call the police. 

It didn't take long for the police to get there and they arrested the man, who is kept in place by Regina, and took Regina down to the station to be questioned. 

"Hello, I am Commissioner Gordon. It was a brave thing you did back there." Gordon smiled softly at Regina as he hold out a can of soft drink for her to take. 

Regina shake her head. "Thank you, but I don't like soft drinks. And I know what you want, you want to know what happened, who I am and where my parents are." She cross her arms as she lean back against her sit.

"You're a smart girl, so would you please tell me tell me?"

"You already know what happened from all those people you questioned."

"Yes, but I would like to hear it from your side."

"Nothing to say, some guy tried to rob the shop and I stopped him. Now can I go? I'm hungry and that guy knock my food onto the floor."

"I ordered pizza so we may talk, I hope you like pizza."

Regina grinned. "It depends on what pizza you ordered, if you get something I like then maybe I'll tell you something about myself."

The pizza came and lucky for Gordon he made the right choice, she told him her name and a little about herself, nothing important that they can use but she did keep her end of the bargain. 

The police guessed that she is a runaway and was going to put her in a foster home, but when they enter the room they left her in she is gone, along with the box of pizza and bottle of water. They tried looking for her bit she is nowhere to be seen. After all, Regina was trained to be the perfect assassin and if she doesn't want to be found, she won't be.


	71. Chapter 71

Pair of mischief: DC crossover story have already been uploaded along with chapter two~

http://archiveofourown.org/works/10794750/chapters/23944140


	72. Chapter 72

//Hi guys! This is the reason why I  haven't been updating for so long! I've been reading Superior Iron Man and can't write the other stories until I get it out of my head so here it is! The first part of the story! Please read and tell me what you think of it! What I need to change before uploading the story and what you want to see in the future are all welcomed! Should the rest of Team Iron Man be part of their plan? What exactly is their plan and just how fucked is the world? Leave your suggestions and find out in the next chapter!

Title: Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man

Summary: Being betrayed by almost everyone around him made him angry and bitter. If they are going to forever see him as a bad guy then why don't he just give them what they want? 

 

______________________________________________________________________

 

"Shit shit shit! Fuck! Please don't let me be too late!" She immediately rush to his side and take out the damaged Arc Reactor and replacing it with the new one 

Tony shot up while gasping for air and is surprised when he was suddenly hugged.

"Daddy! Thank you thank you thank you!" Regina cried as she hug him closer, she is so glad that she made it in time. 

"Re-Regina?" He whispered as he place his hand on Regina's back. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your birthday gift? I don't remember letting you use it before your birthday...I don't even remember telling you about it."

Regina can't help but giggle softly even though tears are flowing down her cheeks. "You're not very good at hiding things from me, Daddy. It isn't hard to find it." She smiled softly as she look up at him. "And I can't just let my old man die, you're not going to die as long as I'm around."

Tony smile back softly as he gently wipe her tears away. "Thank you, Regina." He gently kiss her forehead before laying back down and pulling Regina with him.

"They betrayed us..." Tony said softly as he hug Regina close, it is uncomfortable because of the suit but it's better than freezing to death.

Regina growled softly. "I know...they can't get away with their betrayal. They have to learn not to mess with a Stark."

"They will get what's coming to them." Tony said softly as he gently stroke Regina's cheek. 

~A week later~

"I can't believe it!" Regina screamed as she throw the newspaper against the wall. "We do what they want and it is our fault that the 'Good Captain' left? What the fucking BS is this!?"

"Calm down, Regina. We'll have this all settled." Tony said and drink his coffee as his daughter rage. 

"Ka Ni Na Chao Chee Bai! Who do they think we are? Lim peh Stark leh! Smarter then all of them lor! They don't even know what happen! Just want to blame us because they all think Cap is soooooo good! Good their head ah! He where got good? Only know how to talk cock! Get back his army buddy then Pang Seh us like we are nothing! They all really Bodoh lah! They leave and Boh Chup    us already but they still want him? Us leh? We over here protect them yet our fault? Yeah lah yeah lah! Everything our fault lah! This cannot, that cannot! What they want us to do!?"

Oh dear, she must be seriously pissed off if she is completely slipping into singlish. Tony stood up and gently wrap his arms around Regina to calm her down. "Shh...it'll be alright...I'm here for you..."

Regina was caught off guard by the hug and look up at Tony with surprised eyes. "What...?" She said before giggling softly as her eyes tear up. "I should be the one saying that to you...the hate is mostly towards you and here I am being comforted instead." She can't help letting out a soft sob as she cling onto Tony's shirt, her heartaches for him. He has done everything he could to please everyone and keep them safe but in the end everyone just turn around and blame him...Tony doesn't deserve all this hate!

"We'll show the world that they are wrong." He said softly as be gently rest his hand on the top of her head. "We'll make them regret their choice."


	73. Chapter 73

//So Teen Tony and Baby Regina was barely shown in the past chapter so I've decided to de-age them! Enjoy!  :D

It is a peaceful day, too peaceful. The mischievous pair of father and daughter has been hiding in their lab for the past few days and everyone just know it won't be long before something happened.

They were right as half way through their lunch when Friday broke the peace. 

"I apologise for interrupting your meal but there was an accident in the lab."

"An accident!? Are they alright!?" Steve immediately stood up and head towards the lab with Bucky and Bruce. The rest of the team were on different missions, yes even Loki.

"They are physically unharmed but it is best if you go down and check on them."

It did nothing to lessen their worry as they rush to the lab and to their surprise they saw a teen laying on the ground wearing clothes too big for him with a pile of clothes next to him.

"Kid! Are you alright?" Steve rush to the Teen's side as Bucky and Bruce look around for Tony and Regina. 

The Teen groan softly as he slowly open his eyes. "What..?" His eyes widen when he saw Steve. "You're Captain America!" His eyes immediately narrowed. "So I guess my old man did find you in the end." He huffed as he sat up. "I'm still not going home to see him! Now where am I?" He demanded as he look around the lab.

"...Tony?" Steve asked uncertainly, there is no mistaking the glowing blue light from his chest but he has to be sure.

"No. I'm Elizabeth the first, bow before me peasant." Tony said sarcastically.

"You are definitely Tony." Steve mutter just as Bruce clean his throat to get their attention. 

"I found Regina." He said as he show them the sleeping baby in an oversized shirt, they have seen her as a baby many times before so it is easier for them to recognize her than Tony.

"Why the hell is there a baby in the lab?" Tony frowned.

"Well...I guess we'll have to start from the beginning." Bucky sigh softly as he run his hand through his hair. "Her name is Regina and she is your kid."

Tony's brain shut and a reboot a few times before he yelled. "What the fuck!?"

The yelling work Regina up and she started crying. 

"Shh...it's okay. It's okay..." Bruce rock her gently. "You two handle Tony while I take care of Regina." He said before leaving, now that he knows that Hulk would never hurt Regina he has no problem taking care of her on his own. 

The three of them were down there for hours filling Tony in and answering his questions, he won't have believed a world they are saying if Friday didn't show him the videos.

Now he's standing next to Regina's crib as he watch her sleep. He has to admit that she is really cute, especially in her kitten PJ, but he can't wrap his brain around the idea of him adopting anyone, much less someone who is just 15 years younger than him.

He hates his father for never being there for him but he promise that he would be there for his baby girl, even though he doesn't know the first thing about taking care of a baby. He knows that he might lose his patient with her and snap but he'll make it up to her once he has calmed down. He is only 15 but he knows if adult him picked her as his daughter then she is his no matter what happens. He will do his best, for her.

//Thank you all so much for reading my story! I know a lot of you just love Baby Regina so here she is again! Please tell me all your ideas for Teen Tony and Baby Regina! It would help me write the next chapter faster as my idea juice is running a little dry.


	74. Chapter 74

Tony is babysitting Regina as Bruce cook their lunch and Steve and Bucky train in the gym. 

Regina don't like being placed down so Tony has to carry her as he read one of the books he found in the lab.

His relationship with his daughter is pretty good so far, she seems to like him well enough and he still thinks she is cute but lately she has been very fussy and crying a lot. She has also have a new habit of chewing on his shirt. He doesn't like it and tried to get her to stop but she won't listen! She just continue chewing and drooling all over his shirt! She'll cry if he pull his shirt out of her mouth until he let her continue. 

Like right now, she is chewing and drooling all over his shirt. He tries to ignore it and be as patient as he can with her, he is not his father and he would be a good dad to his daughter but his patient is wearing thin. The last straw was when she abandoned his shirt to put the corner of the book into her mouth and drool all over it.

"That's it! I've had enough!" Tony snapped and throw the book onto the coffee table and hold Regina up so he is looking her in the eyes. "I'm your father and if I say not to put it in your mouth I meant it! If you do it again then you will be punished!"

Regina stare at Tony with wide eyes before her eyes started watering and tears flow freely as she cry loudly. 

"Shut up or I'll give you something to really cry about!" He yelled.

"What's going on!?" Bruce asked as he rush into the living room. 

"She has been putting things in her mouth that shouldn't be in there and drooling all over them! She has to learn to listen to orders!"

"She has been putting things into her mouth?" Bruce frown slightly as he gently take the crying baby from Tony and check her teeth. "Oh you poor thing..." He said after a while. 

"What are you talking about? Did one of the object hurt her?" Tony is now a little worried, he might be angry that she doesn't listen to him but that doesn't mean he wants her to be hurt! She is still his daughter and he does care about her.

"Oh no, nothing like that. She is teething." Bruce said as he rocked her gently to calm her down. 

"Teething?" Tony tilt his head curiously. 

"Yes, when their teeth starts coming out it would cause them discomfort. We really should have noticed it easier." 

"So...it isn't her fault that she keep putting things in her mouth?" Now Tony is starting to feel guilty, he just yelled at her even though it wasn't her fault. He is no better than his father. 

"Don't blame yourself, you didn't know." Bruce smile kindly at Tony. "Why don't you change into a clean shirt while I help her with her discomfort." He said before turning around and leave the teenage in the living room to his own thoughts. 

 

//So what do you think of this chapter? Teen Tony made poor Baby Regina cry! 

Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man is up and ready to be read so go take a look at the second chapter and tell me what you think of it!


	75. Chapter 75

Regina is sleeping peacefully with a pacifier in her mouth when Tony finally summon enough courage to see her again. He watch her sleep for a while before his hand slowly move to caress her cheek. "I am so sorry, Regina. I didn't mean to yell...I promise I will be a better father from now on...I won't be like my father." He promised and is about to leave when Regina suddenly grab onto his hand.

"What the..." He look down in surprise to see Regina slowly opening her eyes and tag on his hand. "Hey Sweetie." He whispered softly. "Sorry for waking you up. And I'm so sorry for yelling."

Regina didn't care about it, she knows that Tony is her Daddy and she loves him very much, that is all she care about. She pull on his hand are hard as she can before holding her arms up, closing and opening her hands. She whine loudly when Tony didn't immediately pick her up and her eyes tear up.

"Okay okay!" He pick her up and cuddle her close to his body. "You're a spoilt little things aren't you?" He smiled softly as he gently wipe her tears away. 

Regina smile happily and cuddle closer to her Daddy while clinging onto his shirt. She suck on her pacifier and gently nuzzle her Daddy's chest before closing her eyes again and fall back to sleep. 

Tony rock her gently as he watch her sleep. "You are so cute, I doubt I'll be able to stay mad at you." He smiled softly as he look down at her with loving eyes. Maybe there is still a little bit of adult him inside, or maybe the both of them are just destined to be father and child. From what he has heard of her when she is an adult he couldn't have asked for a better daughter. 

//People people people! I need reviews and all your suggestions! That's what keeps the flow of chapters going you know, I might not reply to all of them but I do read every single one! And I do do my best to put them into the story so just give it to me! Give me all you have! And I hoped you've gotten a good 'Awww' from this chapter! Become I'm planning something evil to happen to them. Soon...very very soon...so if you have a cute suggestion you better send it now!


	76. Chapter 76

Hi guys! I have an account in Marvel Amino and I will be asking questions about the story there from now on! I have a poll up at the moment so download the app and go choose one of the options! The name of my account is Regina Stark and I can't wait to see you there!

Here is the link to the poll:

aminoapps.com/p/47bhix


	77. Chapter 77

So it came to my attention that most of you don't have Marvel Amino and doesn't want to download it and it's okay! 

Because I'm pretty sure that most people have Twitter I'll do the polls there instead! 

I might also post some sneak peeks, voice record some of Regina's lines, mostly just the ones with singlish just so you know what it sounds like and do some Q&A there! 

And of course any artist out there is welcome to draw Regina, you can ask me about details of her, and I would tweet it on my account along with your name once it's done!

https://twitter.com/Regina_Ngoh


	78. Chapter 78

After months they still haven't changed back so Tony is tried to help them in battle after he has made a suit that fits him. Of course he isn't as experienced as Adult Tony so he would get hurt most of the time, like right now. He broke his leg and his arm in the last battle and he is now resting in his room.

Regina of course have been growing and she is now able to crawl. She loves escaping her nursery and to find her daddy, everyone is nice to her but in her eyes her daddy is the best! She crawl into his room and coo loudly as she hold out her hands to be carried. 

Tony look up from his book and smile when he saw Regina. "Hello, Baby girl." He put the book away and got out of bed to pick Regina up. "How was your day, Love?" He smiled through the pain as he sat back down, he is so glad he only broke one arm or he won't be able to pick her up. 

Regina giggle happily and 'tell' her daddy about her day before she noticed the cast on her daddy's arm and leg. She frowned and gently pat the cast on his arm. "Dada?" She whimper softly, she doesn't know what the cast means but she knows it's something bad.

"It's to help daddy heal faster. Daddy got hurt and need to rest." He said softly as he hold his arm out to show her the cast. "But look! It's bright red! How cool is that?" He grin brightly. "Come on, Baby girl. Don't be so sad, smile for daddy!"

Regina look up at her daddy and smile when she saw her daddy look down at her with nothing but love. She gently pat his cast before cuddling closer to her daddy while clinging onto his shirt.

Tony smile softly as he make himself comfortable and open the book again to read to his daughter.

Am hour later Steve enter the room to see how Tony is only to see both father and daughter is sleeping peacefully while cuddling close to each other and the book has fallen onto the ground. He smiled softly and tuck them both in. He takes a picture before picking up the book and placing it on the nightstand before leaving to show the rest of the team the picture he has taken. 

//So? How is it? Did it get an aww out of all of you? :3 So far cute plot is winning by one vote but of course that can change so go to my twitter and vote now if you don't want me to put my evil plan in place! *evil laugh* Until next time, Dear~

https://twitter.com/Regina_Ngoh


	79. Chapter 79

It was movie night and everyone is sitting around the TV as JARVIS pick the movie. He choose the first Sherlock Holmes and it is a special one.

"Are you sure we should be watch this with a child in the room?" Steve, always the worried mother hen.

"Don't worry so much, Steve." Bucky wrap his metal arm around his boyfriend. "She'll love it."

And she did, because this is one of the rare times Tony decided to try his hands on acting and the minute Regina saw the older version of her Daddy she squeal in happiness and clap her hands.

"Wow...is that me? Damn I look good." Tony smirked as he watch the movie. 

Regina was bouncing on Tony's lap and grinning brightly when the movie is over and demanded more.

They saw no problems putting in the next movie and laughed loudly when she saw her Daddy dressed as a female while Tony frown at his older self. 

Regina actually tried pushing Steve off his seat when Sherlock push Mary off the train. 

Steve smile in amusement and pretend the fall off the couch. Regina giggle happily as she clap her hands. Steve stayed on the floor for the rest of the movie. 

She whimper when her Daddy got hurt on screen and had to bury her face into Tony's chest when the whole shooting scene start and didn't look up until they are in Switzerland so she didn't see his 'dead'.

Tony is amazed by his acting skill, he really deserve a medal for it, but it didn't stop him from comforting his daughter and show her that her Daddy is alright. 

She is quite happy with the rest of the movie until her Daddy throw himself off the balcony with Moriarty. She keeps waiting for his suit to save him but it never happened and her eyes start watering at his funeral and was about to cry loudly when she saw her Daddy get up from the chair and pull off his mask. She blink a few times before smiling brightly and cheered.

"Glad to see that you care about me so much." Tony gently kiss the side of her head. "But for now it is bedtime for you, you may watch it again when you wake." He said as he stood up and bid everyone good night before leaving with his daughter. 

 

//I've been re watching this movies for the past few days and I have no intention of stopping anytime soon. It is beautifully made and I love it so so much.


	80. Chapter 80

So I have a few announcements. 

1) I have started a Sherlock Holmes story, it is called 'Knife to meet you' Regina will be in the story so if you enjoy Sherlock Holmes and Regina go read it and let me know what you think! 

2) The evil VS cute ideas poll is ending soon and so far they are equally tied so I'll most probably do both. 

3) Your OC might be added to my Pair of mischief: Superior Iron Man story! All you have to do is leave details of your OC in the comments and the reason why your OC would work for Tony and Regina.


	81. Chapter 81

Regina love rewatching Sherlock Holmes when her daddy is busy and everyone else in the tower is sick of it, each of them has watched it at least 4 time with Regina and there is only so much they can take so they pack everything Regina needs and kick Tony out of the house to spend time with his daughter. 

Tony is annoyed to be kicked out but he is happy to be able to spend time with his baby girl. So he won't complain. He push his daughter to the park, because that is where you bring your kid right? 

He look around for an empty spot before placing Regina down on the grass and sat down next to her. "This is a beautiful place isn't it? I guess it is nice to come out every once in a while." He smiled as he watch Regina look around in awe.

"Hey, what are you looking at? Your daddy is right in front of you you know, give him some attention~" He wrap his arms around Regina and blow on her tummy. 

Regina laugh loudly and try to push her daddy away from her stomach. 

Tony smiled as he move away and pull Regina onto his lap. "I love you so much, Regina. I hope that I will always be the center of your world." He gently kiss the top of her head.

"Love dada!" Regina smile up brightly at her father. 

"We can make it happen." A voice whispered. 

"What!?" Before Tony can turn around to see what happened he is already knocked out and the last thing he heard is Regina's fearful cry.

 

//What is going to happen to Tony and Regina? Who was the person speaking to them? And please go read Knife to meet you if you haven't already.


	82. Chapter 82

Tony woke up and groan softly as he hold his head. "What happened?" He whispered softly, he can't remember anything, nothing at all.

He laid there for a few minutes before a soft voice surprised him. "Oh, I see that you are awake."

Tony turn around and is shocked to see a giant sized woman with blue skin, red eyes and beautiful black hair. "Wh-who are you?" He asked softly, a little afraid of her size even though something in his head is whispering that he is safe with her.

"Oh dear that much be quite a fall if you can't even remember your own mother!" The woman now has a worried look on her face as she walk towards the bed and sat down at the side. "Maybe you should get more sleep, Love." She said softly as she gently stroke his hair lovingly with her finger. 

That's when Tony noticed that he is on a bed that is way too big for him, the air is too cold but it doesn't seem to bother him and most importantly he remembered that he has a daughter, Regina and she is missing. 

He immediately sat up but because he sat up too quickly he felt light headed and had to lay back down. 

"Now see what you have done." The woman scolded lightly. "Just lay down and let Mommy take care of you, Love." She gently pull the blanket over Tony's body.

"Re-Regina..." He said when he can finally talk. 

"Oh the sweet dear is with your brothers, they just love spoiling their niece! Now get some rest, she is safe." She said softly. "Oh right!" She takes out a bottle and made an ice straw small enough for Tony. "Here, drink this. It will help with the headache." She hold the straw to Tony's lips.

Tony's body move on its own to drink the unknown liquid even though his mind is screaming at him to reject it. "Thank you." He whispered once he had drank enough and close his eyes, immediately falling back to sleep. 

The woman smile as she watch Tony sleep and his skin slowly turning blue before leaving the room.

"How is the little one?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Wonderfully, My Love." The woman smile as she turn around to look at her husband. "He would make a wonderful addition to the family and the boys are already loving their new niece."

"It please me to hear that." He wrap his arms around his wife and kiss her lovingly. "If this work we can have the big family you've always dreamed of."

 

//So who do you think they are and what is going to happen to Tony and Regina?


	83. Chapter 83

//Now I'm sure you're wondering what I'm doing here, well seeing as the poll is  a tie instead of doing both the ideas I decided to do something completely new! Cute will obviously be the nice lovingly family and evil will be the fact that they are kidnapped and reshaped into another species, please let me know what you think about it! And what you would like to see! And one important question! Should they accept Loki back into their family? Or would they forever see him as an Odinson? 

______________________________________________________________________

"Boys! Where are you?" A woman's voice called out as she look for her sons. "Your father is back and he would like to meet his granddaughter."

"We're here, Mother." Her sons who look a lot like their father walk towards her. "We were just showing Regina around her new home."

"Well I hope you all had fun." She smiled down at her boys before taking Regina into her hand and gently tickling Regina's stomach with her finger, making Regina laugh loudly and try to wiggle away. "Come along, Laufey is waiting." She lead her boys to the family room.

"Dad!" Byleristr run towards his father and jump into his arms. "Welcome back!"

Laufey chuckle softly as he hug his son. "It is good to be back, I missed all of you so much."

"How is situation around Jotunheim?" Helbindi asked as he walk towards his father.

Laufey smile sadly. "Our world is still deteriorating but we managed to slow it down, it will buy us some time to find something to fix our world."

"Now now, let keep all the sad talk for another time." Farbauti smiled as she hold out her hand to show her husband their granddaughter. "For now there is someone who would like to meet you."

Regina look up with her new red eyes at the big male who looks a lot like the two who has been showing him around. She smiled bright when Laufey smile down at her and she coo while holding her arms up.

"She is beautiful, Farbauti..." Laufey whispered as he gently stroke Regina's cheek with his finger. "And what about our new son?"

"He is a beautiful boy but it would take a while for him to fully turn so he is asleep now. He has a metal mechine with a blue glow on his chest which worries me, we should have it removed before he wakes." Farbauti said as she let Regina crawl out of her hand and onto her husband's.

"Byleristr, Helbindi, do you mind looking for the doctor and ask him to remove what's on your brother's chest?" Laufey asked his sons as he play with his granddaughter.

"Of course." Byleristr and Helbindi are just as worried about their new brother's health. They run out of the family room to find the doctor. 

"Our new son is a strong warrior, I am sure he would make through it." Farbauti sat down next to her husband and wrap her arms around Laufey and kiss him lovingly. 

"Of course. And he has a daughter who needs him." Laufey said softly as he watch Regina try to climb his finger. Their family is growing and he is going to make sure he give them all the best he can, he just love them all so much he doesn't know what he would do if he lose any of them.


	84. Chapter 84

Commission for Fanfic is open! 

I'm opening the commission because of a medical problem I am unable to get a job and I am starting to run out of money

Rate is $1 per hundred word and payment must be made before writing via PayPal

Send me the plot and we can discuss the details, word count, what you want in the story, what you don't want in the story, price, etc

And if you like what I have written and want to just help me out you can send it to my PayPal account: reginangoh@hotmail.com

You can also reach me at:  
reginangoh@hotmail.com

https://www.tumblr.com/blog/puppy-matt

https://twitter.com/Regina_Ngoh

http://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh

https://www.quotev.com/29402928


	85. Chapter 85

When Tony woke up again it feels easier for him to take each breath, he sat up and yawn softly while rubbing his eyes.

"Slept well, Love?" Farbauti asked softly as she gently stroke his hair, she has been at his side throughout the whole operation and she had to hold herself back from crying when she saw everything that was taken out of her little boy's body.

"I feel a lot better than before, it is easier for me to breathe and my chest doesn't hurt at all now." Tony smiled up at the person who is supposed to be his mother. 

Farbauti smiled, she isn't happy that it has been coursing her little boy pain and she is glad it's gone and the healer managed to heal him fully. "I'm glad to hear that, if you're feeling up to it I'll introduce you to the rest of the family."

Tony nods his head as he stood up. "Let's go." He look around and try to find a way down from the bed.

Farbauti gently pick Tony up and cuddle him close to her body as she walk out of the room.

Tony blush in embarrassment but didn't complain because this would be faster than him walking on his own. 

Regina is loving her new family even though they are so big, she found out she can get what she wants if she look up at them with pleadingly, they are all suckers to her cuteness and she loves it. But no matter how much she loves this she loves her daddy more so the minute she saw him she reach out for him with her tiny hands. "Dada!" She grin brightly. 

"Hello, Baby girl." He pick her up when they are closed enough and cuddle her close. He knows that she is his baby but she seems different...something is different but he can't remember what. 

Laufey clear his throat to get Tony's attention and smile down at him. "Hello, Tony. I am Laufey, your father."

"I'm Byleristr! It's nice to see you up and about, we were starting to get worried!" He said with a bright smile on his face.

"I'm Helbindi, we'll show you around once you're fully recovered." He smiled softly. 

"And I'm Farbauti, your mother. We have something to tell you, Dear." She said as she place Tony on the table. 

They have decided to tell Tony the whole truth and show him everything they took out of his chest. 

Tony listen to everything quietly and asked the minute they are done talking. "Why us?"

"Finding the right child isn't easy, we have been searching for years now but when I saw the two of you I immediately know that you both will fit in perfectly with our family." Farbauti said softly. 

"What about our family? You just take us away from them!" They seem like nice people but they just took them away from their family!

"I will return your memories of your family to you and you can decide if you want to go back or stay with us." 

Tony think for a while before nodding his head. "Alright."

Farbauti had seen the memories so she knows what to return to him to make him stay, his childhood breaks her heart and she doesn't want him to return. 

Tony is shocked by his memories and deep down he has already decided to stay after going through a few memories. 

"So...would you like to go home?" Farbauti asked softly. 

Tony hug Regina protectively, he isn't going to let her have the same childhood as him. "I am already home."

"I'm glad to hear that, we are going to make sure you'll both be happy here." Laufey smiled as his wife pick Tony up and hug him gently. 

Tony close his eyes and lean against Farbauti, he can feel the love they have for him and it is more than he has ever felt with his family. "Thank you...Mother, Father."

Laufey and Farbauti feel their hearts fill with happiness at being called father and mother. "There is no need to be so former with us. Just Mom and Dad will do." Laufey said with happiness in his voice. 

Tony was so surprised he looked up and stare at Laufey, from what he remembered his biological father would be angry if he call them mom or dad and to hear Laufey say it is alright to call them mom and dad...he doesn't understand why but his eyes teared up, not from sadness but from happiness. "Thank you, Mom, Dad." 

"We love you, Son." Farbauti said warmly as she smile down at Tony with nothing but love.

Tony just can't take it anymore, he broke down crying as he lean against his mother. 

"Dada?" Regina frown slightly as she reach up and wipe away her daddy's tears as best as she can.

"They are happy tears, Regina." He smiled down at his beautiful daughter. "We are home. We are finally home."


	86. Chapter 86

Title: Pair of Evil

Summary: Being left in Hydre's hideout isn't a good idea, not even an abandoned one. The world hasn't seen or heard from a Stark in years now and Hydre is slowly taking over the world. The Avengers are back together, without Iron Man and War Machine helping them, but they are unable to take Hydre down even with Shield's help. 

______________________________________________________________________

"Status report!" Captain America take down another Hydre agent as he fight back to back with Bucky.

"We are almost in, give us a few more minutes and we will have all of Hydre's dirty secrets." Black Widow's voice come from his ear piece. 

"Hurry it up, they are bringing in more reinforcements!" Bucky block the attacks with his metal arm.

"Okay we got it! We're heading back to the ship now!" 

"Go! We'll cover you!" Steve hates fighting without his shield but he left it with Tony and no one has ever been able to find either of them. 

They were told that everyone is safely on the ship and were about to leave when Steve noticed a bomb at the side. "Get down!" He yelled, he tackle Bucky to the ground and shield him with his body. 

The explosion wasn't strong enough to kill them but it did weaken them to the point they are struggling to stay awake. 

The last thing Steve remembered seeing before passing out is the bottom half of Iron Man's famous Red and Gold suit walking towards him.


	87. Chapter 87

Tony was training with his new brothers when Thor and Loki broke into their home. Lucky Helbindi got Tony back to his room before he is seen by the Odinson.

"What do you want, Odinson? Have you not cause enough damage to our world?" Farbauti growled as she stand in front of them to block their way.

"We know you have Tony and Regina so return them or else!" Thor glare up at her.

"Why should we? Odin took our first born and you took away my ability to have any more children, it is only right we take something to replace what was taken from us."

"They are innocents in our fight! You shouldn't have dragged them into it!" Thor points his hummer at her.

"Ah but two things we hold close to our hearts is taken so it is only right we take something you hold dear." Laufey said as he step out to review himself. 

"Impossible! You are supposed to be dead!" Loki's eyes widen when he saw Laufey. 

"It would take more than that to kill me, Child. Now why don't you two fun along back to your daddy and cry to him, because I would rather start another war than to return them, they both belong to us now and there is nothing you can do."

"If it's a war you want then it's a war you'll get!" Thor yelled and is about to attack when Loki stop him.

"Calm yourself, Brother. It would do us no good to start a war." Loki hissed to his brother. 

They didn't know is that Regina isn't sleeping anymore. She had somehow managed to get out of her crib and room and is now crawling to the 4 of them.

Laufey and Farbauti didn't notice Regina because they are focused on Thor and Loki but Loki noticed her. He wordlessly create colourful butterflies to lure Regina towards them.

Regina's eyes widen in awe when she saw the butterflies and had no problem following them.

By the time the couples noticed Regina she is already close enough for Loki to pick her up.

"What did you do to her!?" Thor roar in anger when he saw the red eyes and blue skin. 

Shocked by the loud noise she cling onto Loki and cry in fear

"Lower your voice!" Loki hissed as he rock Regina gently. "You're scaring her."

"Give us back our granddaughter or else." Farbauti said dangerously. 

"You will answer our quotation, what did you do to her?" Thor really did try to keep his anger in check so he doesn't scare Regina again. 

"Blood adoption." Laufey narrow his eyes, he knows he can't do anything to them while they are holding Regina. "She have our blood running through her veins now and there is nothing you can do to revise it."

"Maybe we can't. But we can take her away from you, Brother run!" Loki grab Thor's hand and drag him along as he run.

"Why are we retreating, Brother!? We can beat them down and look for Tony!"

"I have Regina in my arms, Thor! We can't fight with her around!"

They run into the cold and didn't turn back even if they can no longer hear anyone chasing after them and they did not stop until they are home. 

______________________________________________________________________

Laufey, Farbauti and their men look high and low for the brothers but they just can't find them. They had to sit all their children down to tell them that the youngest member of their family was kidnapped. 

Tony took it the worst, obviously, Regina is his whole world and he almost blindly run out of the house to look for her but luckily he was stopped by Byleristr. 

It broken their hearts to see Tony scream for his daughter. 

______________________________________________________________________

Regina is currently in Asgard, she was given a clean bill of health before being returned to Loki. She is uncomfortable with the heat in Asgard and Asgardian's body heat is equally uncomfortable to her so she clings onto Loki's cool body like her life depends on it.

Loki didn't mind but it is challenging to keep her entitled while discussing with his Father and Brother about their plans to get Tony back. It would not be easy to get him back seeing as Tony has no blood family in Midgard who can fight for the right to claim him but Regina have. Regina have many blood family they would have to track down but if they are lucky they would get two for the price of one. If Tony still love his daughter as much as he did before there is no way he is able to give her up and hopefully he would leave the Frost Giants to be with her on Midgard.


	88. Chapter 88

So I know I've a lot of stories already but I started thinking, what would Regina be like if she is from the DC world instead of Marvel? How different will she be and would she be involved with the heroes? 

 

Here's a few ideas on how the story will start:

 

1\. She sign up to work for Bruce Wayne

2\. She sign up to work at arkham asylum, either as a doctor or guard 

3\. Her whole family were kidnapped to be sacrificed to some demon, Batman managed to safe her but the rest of her family isn't as lucky

 

They all sound good so I don't know which one to go with, which one do you want to see or do you have your own suggestion? 


	89. Chapter 89

2 has the most votes so I'll go with that but I'll change in to 1 at a later date because I have a great idea for it! 3 can be her back story but only if enough people like that idea. 

It is uploaded and it's called 'Normal is boring' I know it's not a good title but I'm bad at titles. Anyway it's not much but I hope you'll enjoy it!


	90. Chapter 90

Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't been writing for this story, I was unable to write more because I was unhappy with how I've written the story but good news! I'm rewriting 'Pair of mischief', I'll leave this version here and upload the link to the new 'Pair of mischief' here when it's uploaded. I have a lot of changes in mind but if you have something that you like in this version let me know and I might keep it.


	91. Chapter 91

The rewrite has been uploaded! It's just the first chapter for now but I'm working on chapter two right now! There is one change that is happening no matter what, the pairings from this story will not be in the rewrite. I might have a vote on who Tony will end up with but Regina's pairing will be decided by me as the story progress  Now that that is out of the way here is the link to the rewrite!

https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833346/chapters/36868125


End file.
